SOS: Rescue Me
by galloptome
Summary: After ending a bad relationship and securing her dream job as a photographer for the WWE, Teddie is not sure she will trust another man again. But when love corners her, she will be forced to make a choice. W/CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore & Finlay
1. Chapter 1

**OK people, this is the deal. #1) – I don't own anybody. I wish I did. But I don't. :) #2) I will update as often as I can. But it's hard to gather the motivation without the reviews. ;) I think you know what to do.**

**This chapter is kind of lame too -sorry. But it was my introduction to the present and basically where everybody is now...for good measure I am uploading Chapter 2 tonight also so you can really get into the story. :) I wanted to fit the 2 chapters into one, but it was just too long that way!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spirit of the Champ**

* * *

Teddie was enjoying her first night on Monday Night Raw. She had photographed WWE events, before, but always as a member of the audience. Being able to be at ringside with the other photographers made her stomach tighten with excitement and happiness.

She dropped the Olympus and lifted the Pentax. It was her oldest camera and the one she relied upon the most. She knew how to manipulate it to a fault, but it had the slowest fps of the three. The Nikon was by far the best of the four and but it was also the most delicate and Teddie worried about bumping it against the steel ring post she'd chosen as her corner.

"Why aren't you in there?" The photographer beside Teddie flashed her a friendly smile.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the way you bowled into that poor cameraman right before we went on air."

Teddie shook her head. She was seriously never going to live that one down. "Naw...I can't wrestle," She replied evenly.

"No?"

"I injured my knee a couple years ago," Teddie explained. "I slipped and fell and tore my meniscus. Only I wasn't treated properly the first time and I had to have surgery again a couple months ago. I still have to wear a knee brace and I had to stop photographing horse shows because I can't be on my feet for any longer than three hours." She finished and looked over at him. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yes – are you single?" He joked.

"I have a three month old daughter, does that answer your question?"

Surprised flitted across his face. "I guess so."

"Good." Teddie leaned against the ring post and closed her eyes. She was already starting to get a headache from the stress of the day. Before she'd even arrived at the WWE, she'd gotten up at 5 in the morning to catch her flight to Indianapolis, checked into her hotel room and met with the hotel babysitter. Teddie wasn't enthusiastic about leaving her young daughter with a stranger, but she didn't have any friends yet in the business who would be willing to watch her.

Teddie was a little worried about Gracia now, but the babysitter was a sweet young college student who was very friendly and listened intently to all of Teddie's instructions.

The lights dimmed and the music began blaring as Y2J made his appearance. Teddie moved to the opposite corner of the ring where she could see his the flat screen that had been set up onstage, but where she still could focus on the curtain beyond. Jeff Hardy was supposed to giving commentary on Jericho's highlight reel and she didn't want to miss capturing a single moment.

She backed away from the ring post as Jericho climbed it and stretched out his arms. She wanted to drop to one knee and shot directly up into his face, but it was nearly impossible with the knee brace. Frustrated, Teddy bent her legs as far as she could and twisted to look up into his face. She focused, the flash fired. She glanced down at the 1 second review on her LCD screen and was satisfied with the results. But just in case, she dropped the Pentax and seized the Nikon, quickly snapping off two more shots before Jericho jumped down. He glanced at Teddie for a split second before making his way back to the center of the ring.

"Welcome to the return of the illustrious highlight reel!" Jericho bellowed.

A billow of fireworks erupted from the four corners of the ring, making Teddie stumble backwards in surprise, nearly causing her to lose her camera. She could hear Jerry the King laughing at her and she glanced over, grinning sheepishly.

"Now this is the talk show that spawned all the imitators: The Cutting Edge, Carlito's Cabana, Are You Smarter Than a Snitsky, Cooking with Goldberg – all of those ones and we're back baby!"

The crowd cheered faintly, as if they weren't quite sure where this was going.

"And tonight I want to talk about the Money In The Bank Ladder Match at Wrestlemania," Jericho continued, "the highly anticipated spectacle – annual spectacle – that guarantees the victor a WWE championship match whenever he chooses to cash it in for up to one year afterwards." Jericho held up one finger to punctuate his statement. "And my guest tonight is the man who qualified first for this year's Money In The Bank Match, the man who many feel is the number one odds on favorite to win the whole kit and caboodle! Ladies and Gentlemen, Jericholics and everyone in between – the Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy!"

Teddie swung her camera toward the entrance gateway. The screen flashed blue and purple as the rock music started up and Jeff Hardy burst into sight. Teddie held the shutter button down on her D200, leaning hard against the ring post to get the perfect picture of the wrestler who had become her hero.

He entered with a bang, sparking energy like a bolt of lightning. He was dressed in black pants, sneakers and a tight black shirt with an icicle pattern off the shoulder. His hair was gathered in a ponytail and ended in bright red tonight. Teddie could see it flashing back at her as Hardy greeted the fans before he climbed the stairs and entered the ring.

Jericho and Hardy shook hands. The fans began to chant, "Hardy, Hardy, Hardy!" Teddie smiled, but did not look away from her camera.

Jericho lifted his microphone, "Welcome Jeff and it sounds like the people of Indianapolis love you tonight!"

The fans let out a scream. Jeff shook his head and pumped his fist, smiling broadly.

Jericho continued. "But what I didn't mention is that I also qualified for the Money In The Bank, last week, by beating you."

Jeff nodded nonchalantly, as if to say, "What of it?"

"So let's go the jaw-droppingly, highly obscenely expensive jeritron, six thousand – in high definition – and see what transpired. Monkeys!" Jericho waved toward the highlight reel, where they replayed a brief segment from last week's match, wherein Jericho somehow managed to pull out the stops and defeat a weary Jeff Hardy. In Teddie's opinion, Jericho had gotten off easy because Jeff had obviously been tired before the match even started, and she had no doubt that if the Intercontinental Champ was up to par, he would have no trouble defeating the blond loudmouth or anyone else at Wrestlemania.

When they had finished the segment, Jeff raised his microphone.

"Well, I tell you what Chris..." He was cut off by Jericho as the latter placed his hand over Jeff's microphone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – I know where you're going with this. Wrestlemania, ladder match, Jeff Hardy, it's your time to shine! And I understand where you're coming from but I want you to understand where I'm coming from. Jeff, you can climb a twenty-foot ladder and do a swanton, crash through half a dozen tables, dip yourself in molten lava, shoot laser beams out of your eyes – it doesn't make one iota of a difference. Because there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop Y-2-J from winning at Wrestlemania."

Jeff nodded, looked around as the fans expressed their mixed sentiments. Somewhere in the back, the chant started up again and grew louder, "Hardy, Hardy, Hardy..."

Chris spread his arms and shrugged.

Jeff spoke, "You know, Chris, a lot's changed since you were last here. A few years ago, I'd a probably wished you luck, nodded my head and walked away. But I'm not that dude anymore. I'm not satisfied," he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "you know, with just being me now. I'm going to do whatever it takes to beat you, and everybody else, come Money In The Bank, climb that ladder, get the briefcase, win the match, and become champion."

There were a chorus of cheers in response.

Jericho nodded. "Alright, fair enough. I mean, if you became champion, that'd be quite a feather in your cap, Jeff, but I want to remind you that I was the WWE Champion. I was the very first undisputed WWE champion...and I understand how high the stakes are in the Money In The Bank match. That's why from this point forward, I wanted to tell you, you're no longer my friend, you're no longer my peer, you're just a target. And from now until Wrestlemania," he shrugged, "...anything goes."

Jericho walked up to Hardy and the two men stood nose to nose.

Jeff lifted his microphone. "Chris – I couldn't agree with you more."

He set aside his microphone and held out his hand. But as Jericho accepted the assumed handshake, Jeff retaliated by kicking Jericho in the stomach and seizing his neck, dropping Chris in a twist of fate upon the canvas.

Behind her, Teddie could hear JR exclaiming, "Chris Jericho just met his fate! - A twist of fate! And Jeff Hardy leaves the highlight reel with a not-so-lovely parting gift for the host!"

Jerry the King responded, "Well, you heard Jeff Hardy say, he's no longer comfortable just being himself. From this point on, he wants to be WWE champion. And he's going to take absolutely whatever it takes to get to that point."

Teddie smiled. She knew Jeff Hardy's spirit. And she couldn't agree more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Limo Conversation**

As the last of the audience made a beeline for the doors, Teddie gathered up her cameras and headed backstage. Most of the superstars had already left or were waiting for the ride back to the hotel. The tech people were still inside securing the area before packing up for the night. The rest of the photographers stood off to the side. They would ride back together after all the wrestlers. The night was cold and their jokes came out as puffs of smoke in the crisp air.

Teddie glanced at her watch. She had hoped to get back in time to play with Gracia before she had to sit down and sort though the pictures. But they were due by midnight and it was already 9:30.

Several superstars were standing waiting for the next limousine. Apparently one of the dark cars had suffered from a radiator leak and they were down to two for the evening. Security rounded up a few stray fans that had somehow managed to sneak around back and shooed them back toward the front parking lot.

Randy Orton stood out as the tallest among the assembled. He was dressed in denim jeans and a heavy black leather jacket. Paul London was apparently off partying somewhere, but his smaller blond partner, Brian Kenrick, had been haunting the halls all night even though he hadn't been scheduled for a match. The Leonardo DiCaprio look-alike was chatting quietly with Cody Rhodes, Maria and Candice Michelle. Santino Marella, Maria's boyfriend, was nowhere to be seen.

Of course, Triple H, Chris Jericho and John Cena had little to say to each other. Randy was ignoring everyone. Matt and Jeff Hardy stood out like sore thumbs as they alone were quite vocal – laughing and talking to each other off to the side.

The photographers would wait until last, of course, and unless they were very lucky, most of them would be riding back in the faithful 8 passenger van.

Two of the limos pulled up simultaneously and Triple H, Chris Jericho, Brian Kendrick, Maria, Candice, and Cody piled inside. Even though there was a couple seats to spare, it seemed like no one – particularly the Game and the Legend Killer was too eager to seat near one another.

The next limo pulled forward. John Cena bolted first for the front seat.

"Boys! Time to go!" The driver shouted at Matt and Jeff Hardy. The brothers realized they were about to be left behind and headed for the back seat, still discussing some wrestling strategy.

"Hey! Is anyone else up for the ride?" The limo driver hollered at the crowd.

"We're making a stop at the bar on the way home," One of the photographers responded. "So I think most of us will be heading that way together." There were nods of agreement from the other photographers at his words.

The driver shook his head. "You guys got work to do – remember!"

"We're just stopping for one beer. It's still early!" One of the younger photographers protested.

"I'll go," Teddie raised her hand and stepped toward the limo, taking a seat in the middle row. "I'm ready for bed," she added to no one in particular as she snuggled back against the plush leather seat.

"Too bad...I was thinking of asking you out for a beer later," John Cena turned around and flashed her a boyish grin.

Teddie felt her cheeks flush as the the Champ addressed her. "Well thanks but...I really have a lot of work to do." She excused herself.

Cena chuckled, "That fact didn't seem to bother the others much."

Teddie shrugged. "I take my work very seriously. I have worked for a long time to get to where I am now."

"Yeah, you're new, aren't you?"

"Yep. I'm the new girl on the block."

"The only girl if I'm not mistaken."

Teddie flushed again and nodded. "Yes, I guess so."

"Yeah – it's been a long time since I've seen a female photographer working for the WWE," Matt Hardy chimed in from the back.

"Well, I try my best to be the best at what I do and I just hope that I am." Teddie stated matter-a-factly. "I was working as an equine photographer before, but you can't make much money doing that."

"What's an equine photographer?" John Cena wanted to know.

"A horse photographer. I used to do farm shoots and private shoots, but I was mostly an event photographer."

"Where are you from?" Matt inquired.

This time Teddie allowed the smile to spread over her whole face. "Haw River, North Carolina."

She thought she saw Jeff Hardy smile briefly, but with the shadows dominating the limo, she wasn't sure.

"Well then I'm sure you've heard of us," Matt Hardy stated in a self assured tone.

"Nope – never. What's your names again?" Teddie teased.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Lord save us."

"You feeling better?" Teddie asked him.

"I'm a hundred percent. Just waiting until Smackdown is ready to take me on again."

Teddie nodded, before she abruptly changed the subject. "Do any of you know Josh Naylor?" As everyone started to shake their heads, she added, "We've been friends for a couple years. He started working as a photographer for Smackdown a year ago."

"So who's your favorite singer, Teddie?" Cena tried to get her attention back on him.

She shrugged. "Ummmm..." She paused to think about it. "I really like Kat De Luna, Justin Timberlake, Jessica Simpson...and yes, I'm a fan of yours too.

He smiled broadly at her. "I was waiting for you to say that."

"Well, actually, not everyone is your fan." Teddie clapped a hand over her mouth, unable to believe she'd actually said that out loud.

"Ouch," Cena didn't stop smiling, but instead asked, "So who's your favorite wrestler then?"

"Jeff Hardy." There was no pause – not an ounce of hesitation even though Jeff was in the limo with them. "My list is - Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Finley, Brian Kendrick. And Maria. Then you."

"Wow – Brian ranks over you man!" Matt laughed.

Cena made a face. "She's just kidding."

"Actually no. Only old people like you, Cena." Teddie couldn't believe that she was being so bold tonight.

"Well, Teddie, how old are you?"

"I'm the old man's perfect age – that being twenty."

"Twenty? Twenty years old?" Cena sounded incredulous.

"Oops, maybe that was a mistake." Teddie muttered to herself.

She made an attempt to save herself, "My ex-boyfriend is twenty-eight."

"Seriously?" Cena gave her a look of disbelief.

"I may be only twenty, but I have responsibilities that I know for a fact that none of you in this car do."

"Me too?" The limo called from the front. Teddie cracked up. "Okay, maybe not everyone!"

"So what are these responsibilities?" The driver asked.

Teddie shook her head, thinking of her daughter. None of these men would ever want to see her again if she revealed that she already had a baby. "I don't feel like I know you all enough yet to disclose them." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

"No problem – we didn't want to hear about them anyway." Cena announced playfully.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel and Cena scrambled from the front seat in time to open the door for Teddie, who was gathering up all her cameras.

"Thank you, Mr. Cena."

"Mr. Cena? Mr. Cena's my father!" He snorted.

"Nonetheless thank you." She climbed the steps, turned and smiled. "Good-night."

* * *

**Please - tell me what you think! Review to read more...I have other chapters already finished so this can go as fast (or slow) as y'all want it to :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cara Mascara: I get what you're saying. I have only been watching wrestling for a year, hence the decision to pick up my story in the present. Not sure where I'm going w/this...hopefully no real triangles cuz my character isn't supposed to be another Maria. :) **

**Hatter-Zombie:Thanks! I don't know much about Shannon...actually I don't know that much about Batista either, but I will consider them both!**

**X.Hardy.at.Heart.X: Thanks for the encouragement! **

**JL2009: I totally agree...the only reason I decided to kill her off before was because she seems like a sweet girl in real life and I took pity on her! Lol...but now she has a reason, I mean, if my man got in trouble for doing drugs, I might have a TEENY problem w/it too... I was SO shocked when I heard Jeff was suspended, I was in shock all day and was like a zombie in class!**

**unlimitedemerald0307:Thanks for the compliment! I am a mother too – I have a 4 month old baby girl! (Not single, but it feels that way sometimes). I don't think mothers get enough recognition anywhere, let alone in fiction:)**

**kate: Thanks! ...here's the update!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Stairs**

"Miss? Miss, we are having a problem with the elevator. I'm very sorry...would you like me to direct you to another?" The hotel clerk addressed Teddie as she passed.

Teddie sighted the door with the word, "STAIRS" printed a few feet from the elevator and shook her head. "No. Thank you anyway."

She was on the fifth floor and by the time she'd scaled the second, Teddie was regretting her decision. Her knee ached fiercely and she was beginning to limp. Nonetheless, she stubbornly stuck to her course.

She'd thought that the climbing was good exercise for her, but by the time she'd last the last flight of stairs, she knew that it had been a mistake. She lifted the cameras off her neck as she felt her bad leg cramp up.

Suddenly her foot slipped and she lost her balance. She flung the cameras over the top step in a desperate attempt to save them before her bad knee buckled under her.

She bumped off several steps before landing hard. She heard the resounding thump as her injured knee smacked hard against the edge of the step. She yelped in pain, jerking back and cradling her knee against her chest. She closed her eyes hard against tears of pain that threatened to overflow. Her head began to spin and she felt her vision blurring.

"Are you alright? Hey – hey! Are you _alright_?"

Teddie shook her head to clear her vision. "Yeaah...I think so."

She looked up and froze as her eyes met those of Jeff Hardy.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Concern edged his voice.

"Probably," She cocked her head and smiled faintly "I was an idiot and decided to climb five flights of stairs after having knee surgery two weeks ago. That's about it."

"Cumon girl – you're not up for that yet." Jeff grasped her arms and helped her to stand.

"Yeah," Teddie sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now let me help you up the rest of these stairs...and you go and get some rest now, you hear?"

"Thanks." Teddie felt her cheeks flush violently at the casual touch of the Intercontinental Champion. "I will."

She reached for her cameras. Jeff bent and handed them to her. The slight bewilderment on his face at the jumble of straps he handled so carefully made Teddie giggle.

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Jeff. Is your room on this floor?"

"Yes it is – it's actually two doors down."

"Here – me walk you there."

"Thank you."

Two seconds later they stopped in front of her door. Teddie smiled. "Thank you once again for your help."

"Try not to go climbing all those stairs again with an injury like that – especially if it's just healing." Jeff admonished.

"I won't."

There was an awkward moment. Teddie smiled and pulled out her door card. "Well...I hope I'll see you around again soon."

"Definitely. Take care of yourself – you hear."

"I will."

"Ok. Bye."

Jeff turned and walked down the hall. Teddie watched him go.

She felt sudden tears prick her eyes. She hadn't wanted to be one of those fans acting like a paranoid, obsessed teenager. But the fact that she had idolized Jeff Hardy for so long made it all the harder to realize now that she could never, ever have him.

* * *

Teddie sat in the dark room, watching the screensaver on her laptop flicker and blink. She had carefully and purposefully eliminated all photos that had Aidan in them, but it wasn't helping tonight. The status light on her phone blinked red. She had four missed calls- all from him. She felt the sadness welling inside and overwhelming her. She hugged Gracia tighter. The baby glanced up at her mother inquiringly as the tears welled in Teddie's eyes.

In an effort to distract herself Teddie turned up the volume on the television. She leaned back against the bed's headboard. Her room was simple, but elegant. She had a mini refrigerator in the corner and a table with a couple chairs. It was a two bedroom room. As a single mother, her boss informed her she would usually be getting a single bed room, but they had run out of singles at this hotel. Was everyone sleeping together or what? Teddie wondered. Everyone but her.

She had planned on bedding Gracia down between the pillows on the other bed, but right at the moment, she didn't think she could stand another night alone. So she snuggled Grace in by her side and dropped her cell phone by the side of her bed so she wouldn't have to look at it any longer. She set the alarm on her stopwatch to 9 a.m. She hadn't troubled to unpack anything, so getting ready for the 10:30 flight wouldn't take much time.

Her computer beeped at her and Teddie reluctantly rose from the bed to check it. The other photographers were submitting their work at the last minute. It was 11:45 now – Teddie had uploaded all her photos by 11 p.m. She had taken so many that it wasn't hard to pick the outstanding photos from every match. The only confusing part was that she had so many cameras she had to look through four folders at once. She felt sure that in the future she would be later in submitting her photos, but Gracia had been very good, sleeping all evening and Teddie had been able to finish quickly.

Teddie sighed and turned off her computer, tucking it into her bag before she turned in for the night.

* * *

The airport was amuck with people scurrying this way and that. Teddie surrendered her luggage, then headed toward the chairs lined against the wall. With Gracia balanced carefully in one arm, Teddie tried to push the hair out of her face with the other.

She had gotten up later than she had intended, but had managed to make it to the airport on time. She wondered if any of the Raw superstars would be flying out today or whether they would be hanging around Indianapolis for a while longer. Teddie had opted to fly out early – she wanted to check into her next hotel and just crash for the next couple days.

As she settled back into the chair to wait for her flight, she spotted Jeff Hardy by the luggage. Surprised, she sat up straighter to watch him. He signed an autograph for a little boy before taking a seat across from her, sitting with his hands folded and looking at his lap. Teddie assumed it was because he was hoping to keep anyone else from recognizing him.

But he must've felt her eyes upon him because after a minute, he glanced up.

God, he looked tired! Teddie felt concern in the pit of her stomach. She tried to swallow it, suppress it. Even though she'd had a crush on this man from afar for years, she knew he had a girlfriend.

He offered a wane smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you." Teddie shifted Gracia to her other shoulder. She saw Jeff's eyes flit to the baby before refocusing on her face.

"How's your knee?"

She smiled. "It's ok. Still sore, but I got a couple days before our next event, so I'm trying not to worry about it."

"I imagine it isn't fun to stand out there for two hours straight."

"Nooo...but I used to shoot horse shows, like I said. They would sometimes last 12 or 14 hrs right on into the evening."

Jeff lifted his eyebrows. "Wow."

A teenage girl – Teddie assumed she was about 13, approached Jeff. "You're Jeff Hardy, aren't you?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Jeff nodded and scribbled his name, and again for her little brother.

"Thank you." The kids retreated back to their mother's side.

"Do you ever get tired of being recognized?" Teddie asked him.

Jeff cocked his head and pondered. "Sometimes. Most of the time it's just great, though. You see people who support you and you realize you wouldn't be anything – you wouldn't be able to do what you do without them."

Teddie nodded. "True enough." She hesitated then asked, "Do you ever wish you'd chosen a different career?"

"No, not really. I mean, every job has it's pros and it's cons, but this is my dream. This is what I've always wanted to do."

Teddie realized she sounded like a DJ and ducked her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll stop the interrogation...I just realized I'm going on like a television anchor."

Jeff smiled. "It's ok...I mean, we – Matt and I – we never get tired of talking about wrestling. That's practically all we talk about when we're at home too."

"My parents were shocked when I took on a job just photographing wresting" Teddie smiled. "They're real old-fashioned – don't even have a television in the house. I am going to try to get them to come to the next RAW in Greensboro, but I'm not sure that's going to work."

"You're from...where in NC again?"

"Haw River. It's right beside Burlington and Graham."

"Ahh." Jeff nodded.

The flight attendant called for the passengers to begin boarding. Teddie was planning to hold Gracia on her lap for the duration of the flight, so she didn't have to worry about lugging around a heavy car seat, but she did have a diaper bag that needed to go everywhere with her.

"Let me get that," Jeff gently took the diaper bag from her.

"I can get it..." Teddie began to protest.

"I got it," he assured her. "You've got enough to worry about."

"Thank you." Teddie couldn't believe a man she hardly knew was being so nice to her. While Adrian had been kind during the first part of their relationship, he had never thought of the little things.

They boarded the plane together. Upon finding her seat, Teddie accepted the diaper bag from Jeff. "Thank you again." She said softly.

"No problem."

Teddie again reflected on how tired Jeff looked. But his green eyes smiled softly at her for a second before he turned back to his own seat.

The plane roared down the runway and lifted off. Teddie watched the city growing smaller and smaller beneath until the clouds engulfed them. She glanced over at Jeff on the opposite side of the plane. He was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you?"

Teddie glanced up, startled by the deep male voice. "Am I not supposed to be here?"

She had curled up atop an awkward stack of unused tables backstage and was studying her Nikon manual. It was 30 minutes before the start of RAW and instead of attempting to pass the time with the other photographers, Teddie had chosen seclusion.

"There's nothing stopping you." The man shrugged one shoulder. The gleam of gold immediately gave him away. Randy Orton. WWE champ. Bad ass. Number one on her list of characters to avoid.

"Well, do _you_ want me to leave?"

"Makes no difference to me," He shrugged again.

"Okaaay." Teddie wasn't quite sure why he was bothering to speak to her. Did he enjoy pestering others or was there some genuine curiosity behind his indifferent demeanor.

"Well anyway..." Teddie cocked her head and let the sentence hang.

Randy got the the point and turned away, casting one last glance over his shoulder.

* * *

"Why the long face?"

Teddie turned and was surprised to find that the voice didn't come from far over her head. Brian Kendrick was only a couple inches taller than her.

"I can't believe that Chris Jericho beat Jeff Hardy," Teddie explained, biting at her lower lip. "Jeff is the most resilient wrestler in all the WWE!"

"You didn't hear? He was ordered to lose the match," Kendrick explained. "He failed WWE's random drug test."

"What?!" Teddie was in shock. "Why?"

"Well, obviously he's on something," Brian said, "It's a shame because he was the favorite going into the Money In The Bank match at Wrestlemania."

"What kind of drugs?" Teddie dared ask.

"Well it's the predominant opinion, that it's some sort of painkillers.You can't do what he does and not suffer the next day."

"You would know," Teddie smiled shyly. Brian Kendrick as one of her wrestling heroes. His small size and high flying maneuvers set him apart.

Brian chuckled, "Maybe but I haven't been in the ring much recently."

"Which is a shame," Teddie declared, "You and Paul London are the fastest tag team in all the WWE."

Brian shrugged. "Maybe, but we're little. We lack muscle and weight to make a long lasting impression, especially against newer talents like Rhodes and Holly."

"I disagree, if I may," Teddie countered. "There are some new good teams, yes, but you guys held your own on Smackdown for quite some time if you remember. You're just going through a little down time. Wrestlers have that happen to them at some point in their careers. I mean – look at Carlito! He's talented, but he hasn't been winning. And Umaga. He's the Samoan Bulldozer, but even though he's big and talented he hasn't really been top dog in a while – and that with the support of the general manager & Mr. McMahon."

Brian squinted at her. "Yeah, maybe." He hesitated, "Who are you again?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just a photographer," Teddie blushed.

"Well, just-a-photographer, thanks for the advice."

"Um, you're welcome...I guess." Teddie wasn't sure there wasn't a little sarcasm behind the words.

"I have to go find Paul now, but it was nice talking to you."

* * *

Teddie went to wwe's website and reread the brief article stating that Jeff Hardy has been suspended for failing the company's wellness policy.

She sighed. It was hard to believe and yet not so hard at the same time. Brian Kendrick was right – when you pulled off that many crazy stunts that many times a week there was guaranteed to be some pain involved.

The phone on her table began to buzz. Teddie picked it up and looked at the caller id. Aidan.

Although she would curse herself for it later, something made her open the flip phone.

"Hello?"

"Teddie, it's Aidan."

"I know," her tone was guarded. It really was her fault that he continued to call her, she had never really broken all contact with her former boyfriend...not even following the month-of-silence rule after the breakup. "What's up?"

"Teddie I miss you."

"Yeah. So?"

"So...I want you to come home."

"Still, huh?"

"Yes, still."

"Why?"

"Cuz I love you. You know I do."

Teddie shook her head. "You sure had a hellfire way of showing it."

"Honey, I love you. And we have a baby."

Teddie sighed. "And?"

"And I want us to be a family."

Teddie shook her head. "I have to think about it."

* * *

**Shout Outs:**

**jada951: No! That was the first I'd heard of it! MAN! Poor Jeff is just going through a very hard time! I have lost a dog before (hit by a car) and I know how painful it can be...:( **

**Sorry that this story's been on hold for a while - writer's block + a busy schedule can be fatal! But I have been brainstorming and finally know where I really want this story to be headed!**

**Feedback please! I know this is a lousy chapter but do your best! It's the reviews that keep me going :) (No, I won't quit this story if you don't review, but it will be a looong time between chapters if you don't. The reason for that being I have a hectic schedule - working photographer + mother + full time student chaos! :) Anyway, have a good day everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hopes and Regrets**

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by for Teddie. She was enjoying her job, but found Monday night Raw rather dull without Jeff Hardy. There was, of course, the promise of a triple threat match, scheduled to take place at Wrestlemania XXIV. Teddie found the idea interesting, but only so. The anticipated rivalry between Triple H, Cena and Orton failed to disappoint, but at the same time Teddie did not find it as interesting as she might've in months past.

She'd decided to try and shake the cloud over her head by heading to Indiana to spend the weekend with her adoptive family. Although the Rivers weren't her blood relatives, she felt as though they were. Well, she felt as though the Mr and Mrs Rivers and the 2 younger brothers were. However, with Jake it was a different story.

She had met the Rivers in the days when she'd been photographing horse shows. She'd been asked to photograph a prestigious event near Indianapolis, but had experienced car trouble on a back country road on the way to the event. The Rivers had helped her out, and informed her they would also be at the event. Their warm and friendly personalities won a place immediately in Teddie's heart and in turn they had taken her under their wing. Their oldest son was now married and living in Texas with his family, but the second oldest, Jake, helped to run the family farm.

Jake was tall and dark and handsome - everything a girl desired in a man. He had made it clear immediately that he was attracted to Teddie. However, when Teddie eventually explained to him about her daughter and boyfriend, he was offended that she hadn't informed him sooner and now was strangely aloof to her.

Teddie sat at the kitchen table with Mrs Rivers now. Both were sipping cups of hot cocoa and gazing outside at the thunderous clouds rolling by. The men were outside, bringing the horses in from the field and to the barn in anticipation of the storm, so there was no one to overhear their conversation.

"So tell me about this Jeff," Mrs. Rivers—Meg—as everyone called her, set down her cup and folded her hands.

"I think—I think I fell in love with him. In my mind, that is." Teddie set her mug aside also. "I was so busy thinking about what a relationship should be like, and then I would imagine him as the perfect man. I mean, he seemed so strong and soft spoken and mild. Everything that Aidan was not, basically. He seemed like someone who would respect a woman. So I worshiped him in my mind and then when I finally met him..."

"He didn't live up to your expectations?"

"No he did! That's just the problem!" Teddie groaned. "But he _has_ a girlfriend!"

"That always puts a damper on things," Meg agreed.

"I wish Jake would talk to me," Teddie admitted. "I'm very lonely right now and I could use a friend. He used to listen very well."

"He still will, I think, if you ask him," Meg said. "He's just a stubborn man – they all are stubborn in this family."

"They all are everywhere," Teddie pointed out.

The two women laughed.

"I'm starting to talk to Aidan again," Teddie admitted after a brief pause. "I don't want to, but he keeps telling me that we're a family."

"He's right," Meg said. "Nothing will ever change that."

Teddie hung her head. "I know. I wish it wasn't true, but many times I feel like I should go back."

"No one but you can decide that," Meg said firmly. "No one can ever replace Gracia's father. Unless, of course, you find someone who will truly fill that role. In full. No holds barred."

"I doubt it," Teddie frowned. "Most guys aren't that responsible. You know how they are. If it's not their flesh and blood... I always wanted to adopt a baby, you know, eventually in the future. But that wasn't for Aidan. If it wasn't his, he didn't want it."

Meg nodded in acknowledgment. "You don't want to be a bad example for Gracia, as you said before. If you are being a bad role model by staying, then by all means it's better for the both of you for you to be on your own. But again, only you can decide that."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Teddie said sincerely. "I hope that I will be able to make the right decision. For her sake."

Meg gave the younger woman a sympathetic almost sad look. "I'm proud of you honey. You realized from the start that it's not about you anymore. I can't tell until Gracia is older and I can tell her what a wonderful mother she has."

Teddie smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm coming to see you," Aidan announced the next day over the telephone.

Teddie sighed. She swept the curtains aside to look out the hotel window and watching the cars crawling like bugs on the streets below. She had somehow gotten a suite on the 7th floor. It was fun but standing too close to the window looking straight down made her feel dizzy, even though she wasn't particularly fearful of heights.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Aidan," She faintly tried to discourage him.

"You're coming to North Carolina with Smackdown next week, right?"

Teddie nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Well, I'm coming."

"How are you going to get there?" Teddie asked skeptically. Aidan had never wanted to travel anywhere with her before.

"I can drive."

Teddie snorted. "Yeah right. You're afraid to."

"I'm coming with Ariel," Aidan admitted after a pause.

"Ugggh. She's coming too?" Teddie knew she would get a lot of ribbing from her friend.

"Yep."

Although Teddie was thrilled to hear her best friend would be at the show, at the same time, she was surprised to hear that Ariel was allowing Aidan to tag along.

"Well, it's a free country," Teddie finally stated. "You can come if you want, but I might be really busy."

"I'll call you," Aidan said.

Teddie grimaced, then sighed. "Ok."

* * *

**Sorry, no superstars in this chapter. BUT, to make up for it, I'm making a proposal. I've decided to incorporate another OC into the story. This is where ya'll come in! I want you to make yourself into an OC. Give me a name, a personality, a bit of a background, the superstars your OC admires, and how your OC is associated w/the WWE. Is she a diva? Is she working in the creative department? Is she Snitsky's sister? Ok, that last one was a joke...**

**Include your OC in your review...whenever you review. I will list the OCs we have come up with and then y'all can vote for the one you think would be the most interesting! Later on in the story, there will be a pairing with our OC and a WWE superstar!**

**So REVIEW! For your sakes! ;)**

**Chnoelle: I was pissed about that drug test too! I'm not so sure Jeff's coming back though – hope so, but I'm not sure. Why? Well, this is what his g'friend, Beth, posted on Itchweed's myspace: "**_**I know a lot of people have expressed their wanting to see Jeff back on television really soon. I can't say that will happen right now. So many people want to see "the machine Jeff Hardy" back real soon. The reality of that is that "the person Jeff Hardy" has bigger fish to fry..."**_

**Sounds real fishy to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Surprising Defense

* * *

The grandstands were empty. Every word bounced back at you and echoed in the huge coliseum.

Ariel had gone to an early dinner with her boyfriend, leaving Aidan and Teddie alone.

Teddie had left Gracia with the babysitter at the hotel. She had promised Aidan that he could spend some time with his daughter later, but told him if he had something he wanted talk to her about they should do it one on one in a public place.

It was 4 pm, roughly three hours before Tuesday night's ECW/Smackdown was scheduled to start. Teddie was already questioning her strength, when she had set eyes on Aidan she had nearly fallen apart.

"Alright," she began, trying to keep her voice steady and self-assured. "What's up?"

"I miss you," Aidan tried to place a hand on her arm, but Teddie moved away.

She knew Aidan all too well. He was adept at saying the right things at the worst of times. He could sweet talk a dog into giving up it's bone and a cat into dating a dog. At the same time, Teddie was the first to defend him. He wasn't a bad person, he just hadn't ever learned to respect others or how to communicate with them. It was clear that since he was a child, he was used to getting away with practically everything. While Teddie was fun loving, crazy and spontaneous, he was ultimately private, serious, responsible and firmly believed in a set routine and status quo. While Teddie really didn't care about who was in charge of a relationship, she'd taken it personally when Aidan began to tell her what she could and couldn't buy and where she could and couldn't do, as well as the activities she was allowed to engage in.

"Aidan, get to the point."

"I want you to move back home," he said simply.

"I can't. I have a job traveling around the country."

"Then let me come with you. We're a family. We shouldn't be apart."

"Aidan...please. I know you love your daughter. And she will always know you and love you. And I will always love you too, with a big part of my heart. But it doesn't work out. You feel like I am pressuring you all the time because I am sociable and I have to talk about everything. You get tired easily and like to be quiet and watch Spanish television. I am always on the go and you like to stay home and sleep and watch TV. I need excitement and you are all about routine. We just aren't right for each other."

"Teddie. You know I'm right," Aidan's tone was firm. "Even if you go and find someone else someday he won't be Gracia's father."

"I know that Aidan. Like I said, she will always know who you are, and you will have many opportunities to spend time with her. I want us to be friends. I just can't be your girlfriend."

"Friends? I don't want to be friends." Aidan's voice began to rise.

"Aidan...I'm sorry. I just can't do this again."

"I don't get another chance? What about you! You made much worse mistakes! You ran away from home to live with me! You lied to your family and you got pregnant while you were still in college! Then you lied to me! You said that you loved me! You never loved me!"

Teddie noticed someone approaching over Aidan's shoulder. She tried to warn him.

"Aidan?"

"You always were a liar, Teddie. And you know what?" He rose. "You weren't even that good in bed!"

Aidan rose and stormed out of the grandstand, brushing past the man who had paused on the steps upon hearing the angry exchange.

Teddie hung her head and hid her face in her hands, deeply embarrassed.

The man on the steps glanced up after Aidan. "Hey, give her a break, man. She's gotta be a lot better than the guy you're jerking off with now."

Teddie couldn't help herself and burst into a strange mixture of laughter and tears.

The man looked over at her. His gaze was sympathetic. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Teddie wiped her eyes. "Thanks. Thanks for that."

"No problem."

He studied her a second, cocking his head slightly in a manner Teddie likened to an intrigued Border Collie puppy.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Ex."

"I see. That would explain the last sentence."

"Gee...thanks."

"No. No, I didn't mean it that way." He quickly corrected himself. "It's just, that's what us guys like to say when we want to hurt an ex and can't find anything wrong with her. We just say she wasn't good in bed because we know she'll always believe us."

"I see," Teddie shook her head. "You have experience with this?"

"I heard it from a friend."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm sorry I had to show up at such an...inconvenient...time."

Teddie shrugged indifferently. "Just don't tell anyone. I eventually want to get married someday."

He chuckled.

"Not a soul."

"Thanks."

The man smiled and nodded. He turned and continued descending the steps.

Teddie watched him leave, slightly perplexed. She had never had anyone stick up for her like that before and it surprised and bewildered her. What's worse, Teddie was becoming increasingly sure she'd seen this guy before. In fact, on second thought, she was almost positive he was one of the superstars. Too bad she couldn't remember which one...

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry. I really wasn't expecting to post another chapter so soon, but I just finished writing this chapter and I really liked it...and since my chapters tend to be on the short side, I thought I'd go ahead and post it right away! ;) I can't tell you who the guy in this chapter is just yet, but he IS going to be one of the main characters! :)**

**Sooo...anyway. Keep voting. Let me know who your OCs are! **


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Surprise Encounter**

* * *

"Girl, you are so lucky!" Ariel squealed.

Teddie held the phone away from her ear, deafened by the younger girl's shrieking. "I fail to see how."

"You're backstage surrounded by, like, fifty or seventy drop dead gorgeous guys!"

"Yeah, well...you should see Mark Henry. I'll send him your way, girl."

"Really?" Ariel didn't know many of the characters associated with the WWE and she sounded thrilled to meet whoever Mark Henry was.

Teddie gulped to keep herself from laughing aloud.

"Yeah, girl. He's like, the cutest thing on two feet."

As Teddie said this, she saw the man she had met on the coliseum steps passing by. He'd obviously been eavesdropping on the conversation, because he cocked a questioning eyebrow. There was an amused glint in his eyes, and a slight smile on his lips. He'd changed into wrestling gear now, which included yellow boots and knee wraps as well as a t-shirt. But as much as Teddie felt she should recognize him, she still couldn't place the face.

As the unnamed wrestler moved, Teddie lowered her voice and confided with Ariel.

"Hey Ar? Aidan and I had a fight today and when Aidan was leaving, this wrestler was passing by. Well, he stuck up for me! But the problem is, I really can't remember who he is!" Teddie moaned.

"I thought you knew everyone in wrestling!" Ariel sounded incredulous.

"Well, so did I," Teddie smiled, "But actually I never got to watch Smackdown or ECW because remember Aidan only has Dish en Espanol and the Spanish Dish only has RAW."

"Oh, that's right." Ariel remembered.

"Anyway, this guy was really nice..and I just saw him walking by here again...but I still can't remember who he is!"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Well, he's gone now." Teddie sighed. "Anyway, I think we'll find out tonight because he's dressed to perform. You're right up front and ringside, right?"

"Yep," Ariel confirmed.

"Well, I'll give you a thumbs up when he comes in and then we'll both know."

"Mmmhmm."

"Ariel are you even listening?" Teddie teased.

"Yeah, um...what was the name of that wrestler again?"

"I just told you – I don't know!"

"No – the other one. The one you like."

Teddie frowned. "Huh?"

"The one you really really like. Like _really_ like."

"Um...Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah – him. Does he look anything like his picture?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well he's here now."

"Ariel..."

"I'm not kidding Ted! He's right over there...across the parking lot! People are coming up and asking for his autograph and everything! He's with some other guy with long hair and a girl."

"I'll be right out!"

* * *

Ariel seized Teddie by the arm and dragged her to the side almost as soon as Teddie exited the building.

"Right there! That's him, isn't it?"

"Hell, you're actually right for a change Ariel," Teddie admitted. "It's him."

"He _is_ cute," Ariel acknowledged.

"Yeah, and that's his girlfriend right there beside him," Teddie pointed out.

"That sucks," Ariel agreed. "But no love is written in stone."

"Ariel!"

"Sorry."

Teddie shook her head at her friend and studied Jeff's girlfriend. "She looks so tired. Kind of sad," she murmured.

"Who?"

"Jeff's girlfriend. Look at her. She looks very tired –almost lifeless. I remember feeling that way with Aidan the last couple weeks before ...well, you know. Before we broke up."

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, I remember that."

Teddie shrugged her shoulders as if trying to shake off the memories.

"Soo...are you going to go talk to him?"

"Hell no girl! With his girlfriend there? No way."

"Too late. He's already headed this way."

"F..." Teddie started, but bit back the cuss word as it started to slip out. "Great."

It was clear Matt, Jeff and Beth were attempting to escape from the fans and their torrent of questions. The weekend after Jeff was been suspended, his trailer caught on fire and burned to the ground. He'd lost all his possessions and his dog in the fire.

Teddie wanted to tell him she was sorry for his loss, but there was no way she was approaching him with Beth by his side. As the three—Matt, Jeff and Beth started to pass by, Jeff glanced her way. Recognition crossed his face and he gave Teddie a brief smile. His gaze flickered toward Beth, and he gave Teddie a goodbye nod, indicating that he would like to stop and chat but that Beth was eager to get away from crazed fans.

Teddie nodded and smiled. "Good to see you too," she murmured under her breath.

When the Hardys had passed, Ariel squealed loudly. "He looked at you!"

Teddie shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything, Ar."

"Yeah right!"

"Whatever..." Teddie rolled her eyes. "Look girl, I really gotta go now, but I'll see you in there. And I'll let you know when that guy comes out – whoever he is."

"Yeah, let me know when he does. And Teddie?"

"Yeah?" Teddie turned back around.

"Don't worry about Aidan. I know you still love him, and I know it hurts to be around him. And I know you worry about Gracia. But there will be someone else. Someday. Somehow. Someone will fill that empty void in your heart."

Teddie's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She embraced her friend. "Thanks Ariel. Thanks for the encouragement."

Ariel smiled. "No problem, girlfriend. Now go in there and do what you do best."

* * *

**flipflops: Thanks!**

**Jada951: Looks like we both had the same idea, lol! Jeff will be showing up in more chapters later on too :) The only thing I wonder about is how how long he thinks he can survive w/out income...I mean, he had no insurance on his home and he's suspended w/out pay now...anyway! I hope he works everything out and that he comes back feeling good again! I'm gonna keep my fingers crossed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I think I turned Morrison into a bad boy. evil chuckle_**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Taking the Fall**

* * *

It felt strange to have Aidan and Ariel standing at ringside. Aidan refused to meet her gaze and Teddie felt very uncomfortable after their argument. It was obvious that Aidan had drawn his line in the sand -- if she wouldn't wouldn't be with him, he didn't want to see her at all. Teddie felt dejected, as well as tired and sad when she looked at him. She wondered again if she had done the right thing.

She sighed. She was sick of hurting and sick of being sad. She was sick of worrying about the future. She just wanted to curl up and be able to sleep for 12 hours straight. With no interruptions. With no worries.

She was ready for this night to be over.

Rock music suddenly blared through the coliseum, blasting Teddie's eardrums. She started, instinctively tightening her grip on the camera as she looked expectantly toward the curtain.

_All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled  
It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail_

Recognition flashed across Teddie's face and she slapped her palm to her forehead.

"CM Punk! But of course!" She had seen his tag team match with Chris Jericho on RAW just yesterday and had been very impressed with Punk's offensive and fighting style.

She turned and mouthed the words to Ariel, "That's him!"

Ariel nodded and strained to see Punk's approach. She turned back to Teddie and mouthed, "He's cute!"

Teddie shrugged and smiled at Ariel. As Punk approached the ring, he paused and stared at the briefcase hanging ominously over the canvas. As he turned to make his way toward the steel steps, he briefly glanced over at Teddie. However, he looked away so fast, she was unable to read his expression.

_Even through the darkest days  
This fire burns always  
This fire burns always _

Punk climbed the ropes on Teddie's side of the ring and pointed at the briefcase swinging overhead. Teddie half expected him to look down at her again as she knelt directly beneath him for a shot, but instead he looked over his shoulder and descended the ropes as his opponent's music began to sound.

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles California, weighing 219 pounds, is one half of the WWE tag team champions – John Morrison!"

Teddie remembered hearing that John Morrison hated CM Punk. This was bound to be a very interesting match up.

The bell rang and both men circled the ring, looking up at the briefcase overhead before they crouched and charged, colliding in a headlock. Morrison lost his feet first, but quickly regained them.

Punk managed to slide behind Morrison and wrap his arms around the latter's lower midriff, trying squeeze him in a bear hug. Morrison quickly countered by twisting and slipping out of the hold, however, quickly reversing the situation.

CM Punk managed to pry Morrison's hands apart and he quickly spun, twisting Morrison's arm behind his back. Morrison struggled to free himself and bent backwards, catching Punk's ankle and tripping him onto his back on the canvas. Morrison quickly went for the cover, but barely got a one count.

As Punk tried to rise, Morrison went for a headlock, but Punk managed to push to his feet and throw it off quickly over head head. Using the same technique as before, he twisted Morrison's arm behind his back. Morrison used an elbow, swinging back and managing to catch Punk in the jaw. Jarred, Punk released his hold on Morrison, who took a couple steps forward and used the moment as a breather before turning a circle back to CM Punk.

He went for a kick to the face, but Punk caught it with his hands. Undeterred, Morrison did a hand stand and swung his feet upwards in a spiral, catching Punk on the back of the head. The crowd exclaimed at his athleticism. Completely confident and nonchalant, Morrison took a couple steps back, as if challenging Punk to do something about it.

Irritated, Punk whirled and caught Morrison with a strong kick to the midsection, knocking him off his feet. Punk then grabbed him in a headlock and hoisted him in a vertical suplex. Punk went for the cover and got one and half.

Rising Punk pulled Morrison to his feet and sent him backwards to the ropes with several strong knees to the stomach. Seizing Morrison's arm, he Irish whipped him toward the ropes, but was taken by surprise when Morrison countered with a kick to the face.

Morrison then went for a clothesline, but Punk dunked and bouncing off the ropes, attempted one of his own. With Morrison already against the ropes opposite, however, he went high and the act sent both men over the top rope and onto the mat below.

Punk was the closer of the two men to Teddie's position by the corner. When neither of the men jumped up right away, she decided to move in for a closer shot.

She was kneeling about 2 feet away from Punk. The referee started the count out.

"One..."

Teddie manually focused her Olympus, concentrating on the pained expression on Punk's face.

"Two..."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Morrison, who had taken the better fall, rising.

"Three..."

Teddie assumed he was going to make a beeline for a ring in hopes that Punk would get counted out.

"Four..."

She was wrong.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Morrison eying her as he hauled himself to his feet by using the ring skirt. But suddenly, instead of rolling back into the ring, he charged.

"Five!"

Too late Teddie realized that SHE was the target of his wild attack. Instinctively she ducked, even as Punk – directly in the path of Morrison, brought up his knees and tripped the other man sending him tumbling at Teddie's feet.

The referee was so startled that he had stopped counting.

Teddie scrambled to her feet and backed toward the wall. She was startled, confused and in disbelief. Why had she done?

Morrison was unfazed. He kicked Punk viciously before turning back to Teddie.

Teddie suddenly understood. Her close proximity to Punk after the fall had given Morrison the impression that they were somehow connected. It was hatred by association.

Morrison lunged at Teddie again, but this time she was ready for him. At the last minute, she sat down. Morrison tripped over her and crashed into the wall. At the same time, Punk had managed to lurk to his feet and from behind, he seized Morrison's shoulders, dropping him down into a powerful backbreaker.

The crowd cheered. As Punk hefted Morrison and rolled him back into the ring, Teddie breathed a sigh of relief.

_

* * *

_

**_Btw, Don't be afraid to suggest how this story can be improved upon. I have been writing since I was 12, but took a hiatus from stories for about 2 years in order to pursue my photography. Also I have never finished a fanfic before. I am determined to this time...help me out by dropping some suggestions or a comment!_**

_**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x****: Thanks! I am really glad you think it's getting better. I know my beginning isn't the strongest...but I DO have a plot in mind. :) I'm just a genius about taking my time and building up to it :-p I keep watch on my stats closely to make sure that I'm not losing a huge number of readers on a certain chapter... so far it looks ok :)**_

_**Hatter-Zombie****: I hope he comes back soon too! I somehow think maybe not, but I can keep hoping!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - Thanks

* * *

"That was a great match tonight," Teddie smiled shyly at CM Punk.

She was backstage after ECW and Smackdown had finally finished for the night. Punk had showered and changed into jeans and a clean t-shirt. His hair was still wet and dripping over his shoulders. With a towel in hand, it looked as though he were attempting to dry it.

"Thanks," Punk rubbed his neck, then winced.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...the ring post might need surgery though."

"That bad?" Teddie sympathized.

"Well tonight and tomorrow are going to be no picnic, but I'll survive."

"I wanted to thank you," Teddie said, "For taking hell for me out there tonight."

Punk tried flexing his neck, but gave up as the the pain returned. "It's no problem."

"I'm sorry I got in the way," Teddie added sincerely, "I'm new here and still figuring things out."

"Yeah, I noticed you on Raw the other night," Punk remarked, "Like I said, don't worry about it. Accidents happen to the best of us and if you hang back with the others, you won't stick out," he added with a teasing smile. "Besides it's got nothing to do with you. Morrison's just an ass. He hates me and everyone he associates with me."

Teddie raised her eyebrows. "So I noticed."

She decided to change the subject, "I saw what happened last night. With Chris Jericho. You didn't have to lose that match."

Punk shook his head. "He was just trying to help."

"No, he was just trying to win," Teddie corrected. "He was good enough at breaking up the count when you didn't need it and when you did, he just looked on. That was after kicking you in the head."

Punk shrugged. "Whatever. He didn't mean to."

Teddie rolled her eyes.

"Why? You got something against him?" Punk saw her expression.

"I hate him. He's an arrogant loudmouth. He's nice enough to the divas, but he's got an ego the size of Texas. He needs to be taken down a couple notches."

"Well, looks like I'll be getting that chance at Wrestlemania," Punk responded evenly.

"If you can embarrass him for me, please do," Teddie couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice. Not only was Jericho arrogant and outspoken, he was one of the wrestlers that brushed past her backstage like she didn't even exist.

Punk smiled unexpectedly, amused at Teddie's frustration.

"Win the Money in the Bank. Embarrass Chris Jericho. Got it." He affirmed.

"I forgot to add win. Yes. Do. Sorry." Teddie acknowledged with a smile. She felt herself relaxing. She usually had trouble talking to people she'd just met, but for some reason when she was around Punk, she found it easy to just be herself.

"So, are you flying out tomorrow?" Punk asked.

"No," Teddie shook her head. "This is my home state. I'm going up Burlington for a few days to spend some time with my parents and ride the horses. I won't be in Orlando until Saturday night for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony."

"I guess I will see you Saturday night then."

"I guess so." Teddie smiled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach awaken again.

Punk started to turn, but paused. Cocking his head, he flashed her a sideways smile.

"It was nice meeting you Teddie."

"How did you know my name?" Teddie was astonished.

He smiled slyly. "Kendrick told me about you. He said you were alright."

Teddie blushed. "He's exaggerating, I assure you."

"Hope not. I could stand talking to someone who's alright every now and again."

His smile was making her knees weak. Trembly. The florescent glow of the lights suddenly seemed soft and sultry – an ortonish glow like in all those old black and white films. Teddie blinked.

"Okay..." she whispered.

"See you Saturday, Teddie." Punk gave her one last smile before turning away.

_Damn! _Teddie thought as she watched him leave. _All he has to do is smile._

_What are you thinking?! _The other side of her brain scolded. _You are too young, you're fat and you have a baby! There is no way he's interested in you. And when he finds out about your baby he'll look at you like a slut. Like everyone else does. _

Teddie bit her lip, emotions rising back around her and overwhelming her like a flooded river.

"I'm not a slut," she whispered. "I made a mistake. Can't anyone understand that? Can't anyone forgive me?"

* * *

The week rolled by uneventfully. Teddie spent time with her parents and siblings on their horse farm and, setting aside plenty of time for her first love – equine photography. Her Appendix Quarter Horse gelding, Wings, reveled in the attention he received and Teddie also got to meet and hire her first long-term babysitter. Marcia was an older Hispanic lady who had always longed to travel. Due to a low income level, however, she had never gotten the chance. Now she would get the opportunity to travel the world as Gracia's babysitter. The agreement was that she would watch the baby when Teddie had work and when Teddie was off, she would be free to go out and explore the city as she pleased. All her travel expenses and food would be paid for and she would receive a little spending money. The arrangement worked well for all concerned and it was clear immediately that Marcia knew much about children and Teddie was relieved that she could trust her daughter with the kind and protective woman. The only problem was that for the time being Teddie would not have a cent left to save.

She checked into the hotel in Orlando on Friday night. Already overwhelmed by the large numbers of people, she had let the motherly Marcia take over and flag down a Puerto Rican cab driver to get them to the hotel.

Although she was exhausted after her flight, Teddie's day still wasn't over. She had to go out and find something to wear for tomorrow night. The clothes she currently owned were in no way suited for tomorrow night – a black tie event. The realization that she would have to spend what little money she had on a nice dress only made her more grumpy. At the moment, she couldn't wait for Wrestlemania to be over.

Teddie opened her laptop and pulled up Google. _I wonder if there are any malls around here. It's Orlando. There has to be something._

Teddie sighed. She had a pounding headache and she was getting crabbier by the minute.

"The Mall at Millenia" she read. "Looks like something." She scribbled the address on a sticky note and grabbed her cell phone and money, promising Marica that she would call if she were going to be later than 10 o'clock."

To her surprise she had no trouble capturing a cab this time, and soon she was standing at the entrance to the grand mall. It was about three times as large as her small hometown mall and Teddie was intimidated. She only recognized the name of one store – Macy's.

But once in the department store, the prices appalled her. With only a hundred dollars in hand, Teddie was feeling both frustrated and desperate. And the whooping and loud laughter coming from a group of guys passing by wasn't helping her senses.

In total defeat, Teddie turned heel. She was planning to just leave and come back tomorrow. Instead she had the wind knocked out of her when she collided against the broad chest of a man much taller than herself.

"Sorry," Teddie mumbled, not bothering to even look up. But as she tried to brush past him, he caught her arm.

"Hey wait up! What are you doing here?"

Surprised, Teddie looked up at directly into the face of CM Punk. Today, however, she was too tired and mad to blush or even think very much about his hand that was lingering on her arm.

She shook her head, "I'm was just asking myself that, actually."

She became aware that Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Val Venus and Cody Rhodes were standing looking on.

"Sorry to get in y'all's way," Teddie added softly.

"No it's ok. You guys can go," Punk added.

As the others started to move on, Teddie shifted her weight uncomfortably. What did he want with her?

Punk chuckled. It seemed he was amused at her distressed mental state. "So...what's up?"

He folded his arms in front of him and surveyed her.

Teddie shook her head. "I was actually trying to find something to wear for tomorrow night," she admitted. "But everything's either to much money or it's for anorexic bitches."

Punk laughed. "You want some help?"

Teddie raised her eyes incredulously. "Um, no."

"Come on," Punk turned and waded right into women's dress section. "Take the Punk opinion while you can get it."

Teddie cocked her head. "Huh? The what?"

Punk walked right past the dresses Teddie had been looking at and instead headed for the far wall.

"Hey - where are you going?"

"Wait and see."

Punk halted around the corner. Lined up against the wall was a unique collection of simple, yet elegant evening gowns and dresses. Teddie was impressed.

"You've been here before," she stated.

"I came here once with Maria. Back when we were dating," Punk explained.

"I see." Teddie fingered the dress nearest her – a simple black v-neck gown.

"I always see you wearing black," Punk noted her choice.

Teddie flushed. "Black makes you look thinner."

Punk rolled his eyes. "Women."

"Well, what do _you_ like?" As soon as she said it, she was sorry she asked.

Punk shrugged. "I'm a guy. They all look the same to me."

Teddie shrugged. "As long as I can afford it and I don't look like Kelly Kelly, I don't really care either."

Punk chuckled. "You might try some color," he finally suggested.

Teddie stepped back for another look. As she did so, she noticed the a gown that had been stuffed in the corner. It was a simple v-neck, of a reddish burgundy hue with gold florals on the bodice and hem. The skirt was about knee length. Teddie was immediately smitten. She stepped forward and pulled it out for a closer look.

Noticing Punk's silence, she glanced back over her shoulder at him. He smiled and nodded, silently acknowledging her unspoken query. It was good.

* * *

**Man, I feel like that was such a weird cheesy chapter. I don't know how to write romance! (Wait! They're just friends at this point, so I must REALLY suck!)**

**Anyway...I've had about 800 hits on this story so far...but only one review for the last chapter. :( I would really like to hear some feedback from people...please? :)**

**Hatter-Zombie: Tell me about it! I have a fictionpress account under the pen name Wings As Eagles...I published a whopping TWENTY-SIX stories on there...the majority of which still need to be finished! Lol...but I will someday! I was back there looking over them all the other day...most of them were written when I was still in high school! **

**Anyway...I really don't know if Hardy or Punk are my favorite yet. :) I guess we will find out as I'm writing this story...if Hardy doesn't return it may very well be CM Punk!**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10: Keep Laughing Lass**

* * *

When Teddie made it back to the hotel at ten after ten, she was met at the door by Marcia.

"You rent this hotel for one night or two?" Marcia inquired in broken English.

Teddie frowned. "It should be five nights."

"No way."

"Why? What happened?"

"When I talk to the man at the desk. He say you only rent this bedroom for one night."

"What??"

"He say that we leave tomorrow."

"Ugggh!" Teddie groaned. She collapsed on the bed. "Tell me, what else can go wrong?"

The TV program Marcia was watching was playing a story about two teenage girls who had been raped. "I saw this last year," Teddie mused after watching for a moment.

"It is horrible, no?" Marcia commented.

Teddie shrugged. "I can't say as I feel sorry for either one of the girls," she admitted frankly.

Marcia was shocked. "Mama mia – why?"

"You know, they were never with the guy again after that night. Sure, it happened. It hurt. But then it was over. They never had to deal w/him again, except when they got to send him to jail. They were able to move on the very next day."

Marcia frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Teddie squirmed uncomfortably.

"I had to watch this program with Aidan—my ex," She finally said. "Aidan was a good guy...most of the time. But he had his problems. He liked to keep all his ducks in a row. He didn't know how to have fun. He didn't know how to compromise. It was ultimately his way or the highway. He was good about the little things, but when I would talk about the future and stuff like my career or how I had always dreamed of adopting at least one kid, he would freak out on me."

Marcia listened in silence. This was obviously something Teddie needed to get off her chest.

"And he was really strange about sex. He wanted it how he wanted it and when he wanted it. He made me sleep with him not even a week after Gracia was born. It just...wasn't safe. I hadn't had any time to heal. I hadn't even stopped bleeding. A couple weeks after that, he raped me for the first time. He choked me to keep me from fighting him. It was after that, when I started researching marital rape, I realized he had been manipulating me for a long time.

"You don't understand how it is to have someone who says they love you turn on you like that. You can't get away from it. You can't turn them in to authorities, because you love them and you think it's your fault. You have to live each day in fear of it happening again. You can't trust the person you love most in the world...and the person who says they love you. You have to face that person everyday when you wake up. You have to go to bed with them at night. Most girls who are raped never have to deal with their rapist again. But I had to sleep with that man every week for months after it happened." Teddie felt her eyes stinging. "That's why I don't feel sorry for those girls," she finished.

"I am sorry," Marcia tried to empathize.

Teddie shrugged. "It's done, it's over. Time to move on. Just promise me something, ok Marcia?"

The lady nodded.

"Don't ever tell anyone what I just told you."

"What if one day, you find a boyfriend?"

"Especially not him."

* * *

Mean Gene Okerlund began by introducing the Brisco Brothers to the crowd for WWE Hall of Fame class of 2008. While Teddy was pleased to have a special position up front as the photographer, she was secretly wondering how long her knee would hold out in high heels. Despite the brace, it already felt shaky.

Teddie was surprised and pleased to discover the Briscos were of Native American heritage. Her own grandmother was a full blooded Native American although with light skin and freckles, Teddie definitely took after the German part of her bloodline.

When JBL appeared to introduce the Brisco brothers, Teddie was surprised to hear him cracking jokes. Although he said them with a straight face and evil eye (in the beginning anyway), she was forced to lower the camera a couple times to contain her own laughter. She looked over at the other superstars seated on the front row and felt a feeling of contentment rise within her. It felt good to see them off stage and relaxed. When JBL pulled a joke, she glanced over and snapped pictures of various superstars smiling and enjoying themselves. As she zoomed in for a closeup of Edge, she swore he smiled just for her benefit, although it was hard to tell if he were looking directly at her from behind the dark shades. She even thought she saw Kane smile at one point.

Teddie had never heard of most of the inductees and there were many more other wrestlers in the audience she didn't recognize. She wished she knew more about the old times, but she had only started to watch wrestling a year previous.

Out of the corner of her eye, Teddie saw another photographer sneaking shots with a huge Canon.

"I hate fucking white lenses," she muttered to herself. Her D200 was the best she had been able to afford, and she had saved up for a long time just for that.

She must be tired, because she wasn't taking as many pictures as normal. While the other photographers buzzed right and left of the stage and audience, Teddie stayed mostly in one place, using her zoom lens to capture far off images. She knew she should be moving around more, but she was grumpy, exhausted, with a headache and a sore knee. She did walk to each side of the stage and carefully around the main audience, taking her time on every shot.

When Ric Flair's highlight reel played, CM Punk appeared for a brief moment, commenting on Flair's interviewing skills. Teddie glanced over at the rows of superstars, but although she knew Punk was there somewhere, she failed to locate him. And at this point she was so disgruntled she didn't even feel like looking.

* * *

"Somebody looks tired."

Teddie was reviewing her pictures after the ceremony and started at the sound of the male voice. She was surprised to see Finlay standing behind her.

"I am," She admitted, "It's been a long night."

She could've sworn Irish eyes were smiling, but it was almost impossible to tell...save for the crinkles at the corners of his shades.

"You headed home?"

"Yeah," Teddie nodded. "Soon as the crowd clears a little."

"And where might home be?"

"Right now home is a hotel room."

"Would it be alright if I offered you a ride back?"

"To the hotel?"

Finlay nodded.

Teddie shrugged wearily. "I suppose so."

"You look a bit little down and out - I am guessing your spirits could use a lift." Finlay added, motioning toward the door. "Let's beat the mob before they trample us."

"Ok," Teddie let Finlay open the door for her and they stepped outside.

Finlay took Teddie's elbow and guided her to the left. At the curb he stopped by a black car and opened the door, motioning for her to get in.

"What's this?" Teddie asked as she stepped toward the car.

"Rented car," he explained.

"Ahhh...I see."

As Finlay started the engine he asked, "Alright, where to?"

"Same hotel as y'all I think," Teddie said. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So...you're from Belfast?" Teddie tried to initiate a conversation.

"Born and raised on her very streets."

Teddie smiled. "I've always wanted to visit Ireland. My own surname is Irish, actually."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"O'Toole," Teddie smiled. "My great grandfather and grandmother were immigrants."

"What part of Ireland?"

"I'm not sure, actually," Teddie admitted. "I do know that I'm directly descended from William Brewster who came over on the Mayflower, but he was English."

Finlay smiled. "Well, you should find out where your Irish side hails from," he said, "You might still have relatives in the old country."

"It's possible," Teddie acknowledged. "I know I have relatives in Germany also. I know at least one of my grandfather's brothers rose to the rank of Captain in the Nazi army during World War II. I think another was involved with the Gestapo, but I am not sure."

"So you are Irish, English and German."

"And Native American. I guess that makes me all-American, doesn't it? I have a bit of everything in me. But our family affiliates ourselves with the Irish because of our name."

"Well, that works."

"I guess." Teddie nodded.

"How do you like workin' for the WWE so far?" Finlay asked after a moment's silence.

"It's been fun so far. I never realized how hard it was to live on the road though," Teddie admitted. "Sometimes I just wish I had my own bed and my own town. And that I could just get into my truck and drive to wherever I want to go. I have a dog and a horse that are living on my parents' farm right now. I miss them so much. Especially my dog," Teddie owned. "She was my best friend and she was so good with Gracia."

"Gracia?"

"My daughter," Teddie said.

"You have a boyfriend or are you married?"

"Neither," Teddie shook her head. "I _had _a boyfriend, whom I considered my husband. He was...anyway."

"Abusive?"

Teddie frowned. "No. He just was never around and he couldn't communicate. The differences were irreconcilable."

"Mm-hmm." Finlay's tone indicated he did not believe her.

"Do you have a dog?" Teddie asked suddenly.

"What?" Finlay was taken off guard.

"I dunno...you seem like kind of a dog person."

"I have a dog, yes."

"What kind of dog?"

"Irish Wolfhound. Why?"

The complete bewilderment on his face caused Teddie to laugh.

"What does this have to do with anything?" He asked, chuckling himself.

"I don't know. I'm oddly spontaneous sometimes. I'm sorry." Teddie couldn't stop laughing.

"I see."

"I'm sorry," Teddie repeated, fearing she'd offended him.

Finlay suddenly flashed her a broad smile. "The dog's name is Rufus. He lives in the UK with my wife and son."

Teddie hadn't known he was married. She tried to smooth over the awkwardness the knowledge gave her. "My dog is Meeka," she offered. "She's a German Shepherd and Chow cross."

"Mmm." Finlay pulled in front of the hotel and put the car in park. He looked over at her and smiled. Teddie was amazed to see he still wore his sunglasses even though the sun had long since set.

"Never stop laughing, lass. It'll get you through some hard times and keep you beautiful."

"Um...o—okay," Teddie stammered. It was her turn to wonder where his statement had come from. "Thanks for the ride."

"Good-night."

Teddie opened the car door and glanced back over at him. "I had a good time," she added shyly.

"I did too, lass. I did too."

* * *

**WOW! I am blown away! SIX reviews for that last chapter...thanks everybody!! You don't know how it cheered me up...I was having a horrible day, as my daughter is teething and she spent the day screaming at me and the dog. When I logged on and saw y'all's reviews it was like a ray of sanity in a dark world! :)**

**I know the Hall of Fame thing isn't very important to the story, but I spent (HOW MANY HOURS was it??) watching the whole thing for this story...and guess what? It was boring as hell. But I watched it so I thought I had to include it somehow. :)**

**Okay – ANYWAY. I'm not ENTIRELY sure yet...but this is what I'm thinking. I don't want Teddie to have a ton of guys chasing after her, but I don't want this story to be entirely boring either and since I love conflict I'm going to have her develop several close (almost / possible romantic relationships with several of our favorite WWE characters :) I have been agonizing about who these guys would be for several weeks and I think I've finally narrowed it down. Besides the obvious Jeff/Punk angle (which, if Jeff doesn't come back probably won't be that big a deal), I'm thinking about something involving Punk/Jimmy Wang Yang/Finlay. I will probably be bringing in OCs to pair with Matt Hardy and Brian Kendrick...just so Teddie has some friends since she apparently hates all the divas. :D Anyway...if you have suggestions for OCs (or want to be one!)...let me know! **

**ANYWAY...**

_**Shout outs:**_

**Rhysati Ynr: Haha – I am a section skipper myself! I have read too many college textbooks, I guess. Whenever I get bored I just skim until I am "re-interested". :) Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Inday: Well, maybe! They both think they are very different, but are actually more similar than they would like to realize!**

**Hatter-Zombie: Lol...I can't believe I am having this much fun w/this fic! This is like the fastest I have EVER updated a story! I am not too keen on lip rings, but I have this thing for guys w/long hair! IE Jeff Hardy & Punk, Kendrick...even Edge! Should I convince my boyfriend to grow his hair out...? **

**jada951: You're a great cheerleader – thanks for all the encouragement! I have never updated a story this fast before or had this much fun writing...I am getting more and more positive about finishing this! On other points...I remember being so disappointed when I found out wrestling wasn't real that I am pretending all the matches/feuds are real for my own benefit! At the same time, I'm trying to incorporate as much of the real characters into the story as possible! I guess we'll see how that works out! I really have no idea where this is going...my characters seem to take on minds of their own whenever I sit down to write!**

**JL2009: Thanks! I was afraid it was a little TOO cute, but it seems that it's actually worked out pretty well after all!**

**Cassymae: It helps so much to hear that I am headed in the right direction - thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Bitch Slap

* * *

It was about thirty minutes before Wrestlemania and the battle royal was scheduled to begin.

Teddie could feel the tension hanging in the air as she made her way backstage. She was dressed for work today, with black slacks and a collared black blouse. She felt butterflies tickling her guts and breathed a deep sigh to calm herself.

As she rounded the corner, she was surprised to see Punk dressed in his wrestling gear, warming up. After contemplating a moment, she decided to approach him.

"Hey," she said.

"What's up?" Punk stretched and smiled at her.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your match tonight." At the funny look that crossed his face she corrected herself. "I know you don't believe in luck, but - well - ok! I really came over to remind you that you promised to give Jericho an ass whupping tonight."

He nodded. "Yes Mom."

Teddie rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

He chuckled. "Something else my mom always said."

"You nervous?" Teddie asked.

Punkk shrugged. "To a certain extent. You never know what might happen out there. It's every man for himself."

"So that's a yes you are." Teddie concluded.

"What I just said." Punk winked at her.

Teddie laughed. "Anyway good luck and ... be careful," she added shyly.

A surprised expression crossed his face.

"Alright...bye," Teddie turned and retreated quickly around the corner.

She leaned against the wall and forced herself to breath deeply. God, she couldn't believe this was happening! Not again! She hadn't wanted or planned to like anyone else for a long time. While Punk was no Jeff Hardy in terms of looks, he was kind and easy going and she found it easy to have fun around him.

"I see you met the new photographer," a smooth female voice reached her ears. Teddie frowned.

"Yeah, she's alright," Punk's voice replied evenly.

"Well, I would be careful around her if I were you," the female voice intoned. "I heard from some of the girls that she's kind of a slut and sleeps around a lot."

"Really?" Punk's tone was casual, but Teddie could tell he was listening. She held her breath as footsteps indicated the two were headed her way.

"Yeah. She's got a kid that she's been keeping low profile," the voice sounded sincerely.

Punk rounded the corner. At his side, dressed in long flared pants and a skimpy bra was the diva, Mickie James.

Punk immediately spotted Teddie and halted. But Mickie, gazing up into Punk's face failed to notice the younger girl.

"Did she tell you that Punk?"

With a ferocity that surprised even herself, Teddie lashed out, slapping the taste right out of Mickie's mouth. As Mickie gasped and shielded her jaw, Teddie balled her hand into a fist, barely noticing the intense stinging across her palm.

"You have something to say about me?" Teddie spat. "Then you say it to my face - BITCH!"

She stepped up to the taller diva and grabbed her by the throat, Undertaker style. Mickie choked as Teddie's grip constricted. "You have anything else you wanted to say to me?"

At this point Punk interfered, forcing himself between them.

"Alright, alright—I think that's enough," he interjected. "Why don't you go back to your locker room Mickie."

Mickie glanced up at Punk, but when he gave her a stern look she changed her mind about appealing to his sympathetic side. Shooting a last glare at Teddie she limped off.

Punk turned to Teddie. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Teddie held up a hand.

"Save it," she snapped, before storming off to the ring.

* * *

Once outside, Teddie's fury receded a little. With a fresh clean breeze sweeping through the arena, Teddie felt refreshed. She smiled and snapped a few shots of the jets as they flew over.

After the national anthem had been sung, Lilian announced that the first match would be a Belfast Brawl.

JBL emerged first, his atypical pout plastered in place. He removed his cowboy hat and coat.

The air was suddenly pierced with the sound of bagpipes and Finlay appeared from the gorilla.

He stopped suddenly and took a step back as though he'd forgotten something. He waved to someone out of sight and the music suddenly changed to Hornswaggle's high pitched step as the little man came running out. There was a resounding cheer as the crowd welcomed him back.

Teddie smiled at the contrast between the young man and his father. Hornswaggle jigged from right to left while Finlay strode with purpose down the entrance ramp.

The match started off well, with Finlay maintaining a full head of steam against JBL. Things quickly turned ugly, though, once Finlay went under the ring and pulled out a couple trash cans. But JBL seized the weapons and utilized them before Finlay was able to.

JBL suddenly slipped outside the ring and pried apart the steel steps, tossing the top half into the ring. Finlay must've heard the crash because he rolled away from the corner and struggled to regain his whereabouts as JBL reentered the ring. However JBL gave him a vicious kick to the head while he was still on his knees.

Teddie could hear Hornswaggle beating on the ring from his corner, encouraging his father. She frowned as JBL dragged Finlay toward the steps. Much to her relief, however, Finlay was able to grabbed JBL by the legs and throw him backwards onto the canvas.

The fight continued on. Teddie thought that Finlay seemed uncharacteristically tired even in the match's early stages. She wondered if anyone else had noticed the same thing, but did not think of it further. She was unable to watch the match in detail as she had to think about position and setting up her shots.

However, she did see enough to disgust her. JBL was absolutely merciless, attacking Hornswaggle at intervals during the match. When he finally caught Finlay with the clothesline from hell and got the three count, Teddie breathed a sigh of relief. Now that it was over he would leave.

Finlay reached up and covered his face with a hand. Hornswaggle had a very disappointed look on his face as he waited for his father. After JBL left the ring, he climbed in and hugged his father. Finlay needed help leaving the ring and once outside he was unsteady on his feet and used the ring post to support himself for a moment. Teddie, standing in the corner watched sympathetically. As a photographer, she was not allowed any interaction with the superstars, but as she caught Finlay's eye she mouthed, "Are you ok?"

He nodded. Placing a hand around Hornswaggle's shoulders to reassure his son, he made his way back up the ramp.

* * *

The Money in the Bank ladder match was next. With superstars and ladders flying right and left, Teddie was hard put stay out of the way. She was nearly sideswiped by a ladder several times as she dodged too close to the action, but she was pleased that she was getting the shots she needed.

It was finally down to two men – two men racing against time and each other to retrieve the briefcase. Punk and Chris Jericho. Teddie held her breath, remembering the promise she had extracted from Punk. If CM Punk could beat Chris Jericho, it would be more than enough for her.

As Jericho dealt Punk number blows to the head it looked as though Jericho would prevail. But at the last moment, Punk seized Jericho's leg and hooked underneath the rung of the ladder, pinning Jericho while Punk climbed up and unhooked the briefcase. With Jericho writhing upside, it was a comical sight and Teddie laughed aloud.

Punk climbed the ring post and held the brief case over his head as the crowd cheered. He turned pointed at Chris Jericho. He then pointed right at Teddie. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and pointed at her again before climbing down and rolling out of the ring.

Flushing, Teddie laughed and shook her head as he departed. The other photographers were giving her strange looks, but she didn't care. Her day had suddenly taken a turn for the better.

* * *

**Hey Everybody! Does anyone else think Monday Night Raw was SCREWED UP this week?! I officially despise William Regal now. He injured my two favorite wrestlers on ECW & Smackdown. UGH!**

**Anyway...I shall not dwell on thoughts of Regal. Again, THANK YOU everyone for the awesome reviews! It really encourages me to hear that people are reading this story ****and enjoying it!**

**Oh yeah and just so everyone knows, I will be introducing another OC in coming chapters! **

_**Shout Outs!**_

**Inday:**** Yeah...you nailed it. Unfortunately my character has a problem being real. She has no confidence in herself and doesn't trust people very easily. She'll get better though. :)**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x****: I'm glad you think that a couple more OCs are a good idea! I have pretty much narrowed it down to a 2 (and/or) 3 man interest in Teddie. :) There's the obvious Punk/Jeff angle and then a surprising twist with Finlay (couldn't help it – I've never seen a Fic w/him!)**

**jada951:**** I agree. This whole thing with Ric Flair and his retiring has been a bit of drag. By Wrestlemania I was at the point where I was saying, "Would someone get rid of this guy PLEASE?! He's just taking up valuable pay-per-view time! Don't get me wrong, I think wrestlers are incredibly brave to risk their bodies everyday like they do. I don't think I'd want a job where pain is part of the daily routine! I am rooting for Big Show this Sunday too! Khali is cool for about the first couple times you see him. Beyond that he's just annoying! I hope Shawn Michaels kicks some sense into Batista...Batista's way overrated, but Shawn is just cute! He has a puppy dog expression that just melts your heart! I hope I can incorporate him into this story a little bit...I am hoping Teddie will develop a fair amount of friends (but just friends) throughout this fanfic!**

**DJDangerLuvR:**** Thanks! Here's a new chapter with more on the way!**

**JL2009:**** Well Isabella should be appearing within the next couple chapters! I am excited – I don't like any of the divas and am looking forward to getting to "spend time" with Jimmy and Shannon!**

**Hatter-Zombie:**** I don't see how any girl can NOT like Jeff! The man is EVERYTHING most girls ever dream of in a man! Incredibly handsome, easy going, talented, colorful (literally!), with a voice deep and steady like southern rain! I mean, cumon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Friends and Acquaintances

* * *

"That was way beyond anything I ever expected!" Teddie grinned at Punk. Wrestlemania had just ended and Teddie rushed backstage to find CM Punk.

He laughed. "I thought you might find it amusing."

"Actually," Teddie said bashfully, "That was amazing."

"You're welcome," Punk smiled. "I see I've accomplished my mission."

"Above and beyond."

"Well, you'll be happy to know then that he's requested a one on one match for tomorrow night."

Teddie rolled her eyes. "Like that's going to prove anything."

Punk chuckled. "He thinks it will."

"Like I said, he's a loudmouth."

"Will you be at RAW tomorrow night?" Punk asked, casually changing the subject.

"Yep."

"Would you like to get something to eat beforehand—like say maybe around 4 or 5?"

Teddie tried to hide her awkwardness. "I would like to but the afternoons are the nanny's time. I kind of travel with my own babysitter for my daughter and she likes to go out in the afternoons. I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine. So you're just going to be at the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can pick something up and we can eat in if you want."

"My daughter would have to be there," Teddie responded hesitantly.

"That's no problem."

"No?"

"No. I like kids," Punk assured her. "How old is your daughter anyway?"

"She's 6 months."

"She's still little then."

"Yeah."

"Well, if it's ok with you I'll come by around 4 then."

"Yeah, that'll be fine."

"What room number are you?"

"232," Teddie informed him.

"Let me write that down," Punk fished through his gym bag for an old envelope and a pen. "I'll never remember otherwise."

Teddie chuckled. "I know the feeling."

"Tomorrow then," Punk touched his forehead in a brief salute and smiled at her once more before turning away.

* * *

"And then she slapped me across the face and grabbed me by the throat!" Mickie whined.

The chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, Vince McMahon, steepled his fingers and leaned back in his armchair.

"Did she do anything else?" He asked.

"No, CM Punk came and broke it up."

"Wait – she's the photographer that Punk was signaling to after the Money in the Bank?"

Mickie nodded.

"Wow," McMahon shook his head. "Let me ask you something, Mickie?"

"Yes?"

"What did _you_ do when she attacked you?"

"Well...after Punk saved me, I went back to my locker room." Mickie said. "Why?"

Mr. McMahon raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I see."

The room was silent for a long moment. Mickie fidgeted.

"Well, I will certainly talk to her," McMahon assured Mickie, rising and opening the door for the flushed diva. "I assure you, she will get what's coming to her."

He ushered Mickie out and shut the door in her face, leaving the diva standing bewildered outside his office.

* * *

Teddie stepped out into the night air and took a deep breath, smiling to herself. She still felt the butterflies in her stomach from her conversation with Punk.

In the darkness, something bowled into her, nearly taking her legs right out from under her. Teddie stumbled back and managed to brace herself against the wall, saving her camera gear.

"Hornswoggle!" A voice bellowed.

Teddie looked over and saw little Hornswoggle stop his running and look back over his shoulder. When he noticed Teddie he shrugged his shoulders and held out his hands as if to indicate he hadn't seen her.

"Sorry about that," Finlay's deep accent was easily distinguishable.

"It's ok," Teddie straightened. "No harm done."

"Miss O'Toole," Finlay recognized her. "You never told me your first name."

"Teddie. Well, officially it's Patience, but I go by Teddie."

Finlay nodded, then glanced over his shoulder as Hornswoggle ran past, making buzzing sounds as he played with a paper airplane. Teddie noticed Finlay's hand shielded his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"A bit sore, but it'll pass."

Teddie nodded. "Will you be at Raw tomorrow?"

"No, I actually have a week off so Hornswoggle and myself are flying back to the UK tomorrow to spend some time with the family."

Teddie remembered Finlay was married. She smiled, "Have fun. I wish I had a week off."

He smiled. "Happens about once a year and never lasts long enough."

"Be sure to make the most of it then," Teddie advised.

He nodded. "I'll see you in London then, Teddie."

She picked up Hornswoggle's plane and handed it back to the little fellow.

"Ok then. Have a good week off – both of you."

* * *

"Let me in John!"

The shrill voice turned Teddie's head as she fished through her bag for her hotel key.

"John! This isn't funny!"

The young lady halfway down the hall kicked the door vehemently. "LET ME IN!!"

When there was no reply, she kicked the door one last time and picked up her bags. As she passed Teddie in the hallway, the younger girl noticed she was crying. With her hands full of bags, her purse had slipped down her shoulder and suddenly dropped to the floor.

Teddie picked it up and held it out to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, thank you," the girl sniffled.

"I'm sorry for the scene," she added after a moment. "It's just that I was supposed to room with my brother, John, and I think he's passed out again, or at the bar. Either way he's not answering his door."

"John...?"

"John Cena, you know? He's a wrestler with World Wrestling Entertainment."

"Ohh..yeah. I did remember hearing some of the guys saying that they were going out," Teddie remembered. At the girl's puzzled expression she added, "I work for the WWE also...as a photographer."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Isabella," the girl offered, offering her hand. "But you can call me Izzie. Everyone does. I hate it when it happens, but it always does so you might as well start sooner than later."

"And you're John Cena's sister," Teddie smiled.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

Teddie laughed. "Ok."

She was surprised at Izzie's friendliness. Most beautiful women she had had experience with were extremely arrogant and immature. Izzie was definitely the first—she was very beautiful with curly blonde hair with light purple streaks and a slim build, but she seemed down to earth and approachable as well.

"Well," Teddie began, "I'm staying with my daughter and the nanny, but if you don't mind them, you could stay the night with me or until John gets back."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to put you out," Izzie said quickly.

"I'll be up all night working on these pictures anyway," Teddie said. "Somebody might as well get some sleep around here."

"Well..." Isabella hesitated, "Only until John gets back."

Teddie smiled at her newfound friend. "Come on in."

* * *

**I am posting at a fairly rapid pace right now because I want to get away from all this post Wrestlemania stuff and catch up to the present time :)**

**Btw, does anyone know if they have a name for that condition – you know – where someone has been traumatized and/or they have trouble maturing? Well, that's what I'm thinking Hornswoggle's condition is for this story. He's actually a little older than Teddie, but his mind is still that of an innocent child. Anyway, I'm sure they have a name for it but for the life of me, I can't figure it out!**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Inday: Well, it certainly appears that way. :) Right now they're just friends.**

**Pondlili: Thanks! Here's more!**

**AshMattXoXo: I was afraid that would be too cliché, but I could just see it happening! Glad you liked it!**

**XinnLajgin: It WAS embarrassing...and hilarious! I nearly died laughing when Jericho was hanging upside from the ladder at Wrestlemania!**

**cassymae: Good question! Mickie certainly hopes so...**

**JL2009: Ok, so I introduced Isabella in this chapter – hope you like it!**

**JeffHardyFan02: I love London and Kendrick and can't figure out why they're not winning! Don't worry, this story will have PLENTY of Shannon in it...I just haven't gotten that far yet! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

* * *

It was 3 AM before the rowdy laughter of a group of guys was heard in the hallway. Izzie, who had been lying on the bed watching TV, rose and looked through the peep hole. Teddie, accustomed to late hours was working on her laptop at the corner table.

Izzie turned and smiled at Teddie. "That's my brother," she said, whispering so as not to wake Marcia. "Thank you for everything," she added sincerely.

Teddie ran a hand over her face tiredly and nodded. "It was my pleasure. I hope I get to see you around."

After Izzie had left, Teddie rose and checked her phone. One unheard voicemail. It was from Aidan.

Teddie tossed her phone toward her camera gear stacked in the corner.

"You know what?" she muttered. "I don't even care anymore."

* * *

"Mamamama!" Gracia squealed happily.

Teddie rolled over sleepily and looked at the bedside clock...and nearly fell out of bed in shock.

"3:30!" she gasped, scrambling for her luggage and clean clothes. In her sleepy haze, she vaguely remembered hearing Marcia up and about that morning. She also recalled her bedtime – 5 a.m.

She was still struggling to work the mats out of her hair when there was a knock at the door twenty minutes later.

Teddie opened the door to find Punk waiting patiently at the other side.

"Mamama!" Gracia gurgled from the bed where she was playing with her favorite toy – a multicolor stuffed lizard.

Teddie smiled. "That's her new favorite word," she explained as she shut the door behind Punk.

"What's her name?" Punk asked as he set the boxes of food on the table.

"Gracia."

Punk smiled at Gracia. She smiled back and then squealed at him.

"She's a very happy baby," Teddie smiled at her daughter. "She's really the reason I'm here."

Punk nodded. After a moment, he turned and motioned at the food.

"I hope you like Chinese," he said.

"The only thing I don't like is Sushi," Teddie affirmed. "Chinese is actually one of my favorites."

"Really?" Punk laughed. "Because I almost did get Sushi."

Teddie made a face.

"I'm just kidding," Punk chuckled at her expression.

As the two sat down and shared the meal, they took time to get to know each other. Punk told Teddie about growing up in the big city of Chicago, Illinois and she revealed that she was from the other end of the spectrum, being born and raised in a small town and learning responsibility while growing up on the family farm in Missouri before moving to North Carolina five years ago.

The more Teddie got to know Punk the more relaxed she was around him. For his part, he was extremely gentlemanly, as well as entertaining. Teddie immediately had fallen in love with his facial expressions, which were not only expressive, but frequently humorous as well.

At the end of the visit, Punk convinced Teddie to give him her phone number. She was flattered and found herself secretly hoping that in the weeks to come she would continue getting to know this man better and better.

* * *

A few rooms down from Teddie, Izzie and John were engaged in a heated argument.

"I said you could come on tour with me sometime – I didn't say show up now as we're about to head out on the overseas trip!" John fumed.

"You know what? Fuck you then!" Izzie exclaimed in exasperation, grabbing for her bag. "I can find my own way in this."

As she headed for the door the older Cena relented a little. "Izz, wait up."

"What?" Isabella snapped.

"Look you can come with me now if that's what you want. Just don't be getting in my way or telling everyone that you wrestle too...or else they might think you're using me to suck up to the management."

Izzie was about to vehemently refuse, but she realized that if she continued the argument she would be getting nowhere.

"You know I wouldn't do that," she said. "I just want to see how life is for you guys on the road, while I'm actually taking a break from school for a change."

"I know you work hard little sister, and you deserve a break." John conceded, feeling a bit wistful. When they were young he and Isabella had been very close. But when he had left abruptly to begin his wrestling career she had felt abandoned by him, and since then the two had grown apart.

Izzie shrugged. "Anything worth doing takes hard work. Then again sometimes it's just luck. You were lucky John. I'm not saying you didn't work for this, but you were lucky. You still are. And someday I'll be out there too."

* * *

The next couple of days after a pay-per-view were always a difficult ordeal, and Wrestlemania was the hardest of them all The superstars were worn out from giving their all in Sunday's performance and no one could attest to that more than CM Punk. After his embarrassment during Money In The Bank on Sunday, Chris Jericho wanted revenge and the fresher man was able to pull off a win over CM Punk on Monday night RAW. After the match, Teddie gave Punk a thumbs up. He had given his best and nobody could ask for more.

On ECW the very next night, Punk interrupted Kane as the new champion came out to comment on his 8 second victory over Chavo Guerrero Sunday night and was roped into a match. Chavo announced that he had spoken with general manager Armando Estrada and Punk would be tag teaming with Kane against Guerrero and Shelton Benjamin. It seemed to an anxious Teddie that Punk was in the ring far too much as compared to the other competitors who had had a break over Monday and especially Chavo Guerrero and Kane, who had been in the ring less than thirty seconds at Wrestlemania.

Punk finally defeated Benjamin with the GTS and Teddie breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully she and everyone else would be able to take a slight break before the intense overseas tour that began next week.

But the break didn't last long enough. The very next day Teddie booked tickets to the UK for Thursday. She had always wanted to visit the UK and Ireland, and if she had to fly over there anyway she meant to take a little time to drive into the country, as well as visit her Aunt who had been living in England for over twenty years.

* * *

"Hi," Izzie took a seat beside Teddie in the crowded airport. "You flying out today?"

"Hey!" Teddie recognized her. "Yeah, I am. I can always come back to Florida but it's not everyday you get to go to Europe. I figured, we have to pay for the tickets anyway so I might as well leave early and get a little 'touristing' in."

Izzie laughed. "Well it looks like you and me had the same idea."

Teddie smiled. "Is your brother around here somewhere?" She inquired.

Izzie frowned. "No, he's coming in a few days. We don't really get along, so I figured it would be nice to take some time off from each other and scope things out ahead of time."

"Are you a wrestler too?" Teddie asked.

"Training to be," Izzie replied. "I'm not here for that though...not officially anyway. My brother said I could tag along sometime and learn about the pro side of the business, but now I'm beginning to think he didn't really mean it."

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't too happy when I just showed up at his door. He probably thought I was Liz or something..."

"Liz?"

"His girlfriend."

"Oh yeah," Teddie nodded.

"Anyway, there was a time he would've been cool with my just showing up wherever, but he just pitched a fit last night until I was ready to shove my foot up his ass."

Teddie chuckled. "I know – guys."

"Tell me about it!" Izzie rolled her eyes. She hesitated. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, not right now. Maybe one day...if I find someone who will a good—actually not good—_perfect_ father to Gracia."

"Have you found any good prospects yet?" Izzie winked at Teddie.

"Well...not really, although I have been talking to CM Punk and I wouldn't count him out as a possibility just yet," Teddie blushed.

"I know, I saw y'all leaving for RAW the other day," Izzie smiled. "He is cute girl – and if he's as nice a guy as everyone says he is then go for it!"

"Thanks," Teddie flushed again.

"No problem girl." Izzie stretched and yawned. "I hope this flight isn't too long. I was hoping to get some practice in at the arena over the weekend before all the other superstars start showing up," she confided.

"Really? You should show me some moves," Teddie mused.

"Do you wrestle?" Izzie was surprised.

"Oh...no," Teddie shook her head. "I've always like fooling around with my brothers and such...but I had to pick a more practical career when it came down to it. I mean, I have a baby and I need to straighten up my life as much as I can for her before she gets to the point where she starts remembering stuff."

"She is a beautiful baby," Izzie smiled at Gracia, who grinned and gurgled back.

"Thank you," Teddie said sincerely.

"She looks like you," Izzie noted.

"That's what everyone tells me! I hope it's true...I mean, I don't want her to be a little girl wondering why she looks different from all her brothers and sisters."

"Ah—you are actively hunting for husband material! Well, I don't blame you," Izzie added, "If I see any good prospects, I'll be sure to send them your way."

Teddie laughed. "Ok, thanks. I don't mean to come off that way, it's just that I want my daughter to have the life that I always had. I was always protected and secure because my parents were together and stable their whole lives. I want Gracia to have the same thing."

"And there's no harm in wanting that," Izzie nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, if you do want to stop by the arena over the weekend, I can show you some moves—that is, if you want," Izzie suddenly offered.

"Thanks," Teddie smiled gratefully. "Seeing as I already got into it with Mickie James, I can use all the help I can get."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about this chapter. I know it really really sucks ...possibly because I've been having a rather difficult weekend. I'm _really_ sick with the flu, my little daughter is sick (although not as bad as myself thank God), my husband is being an asshole, I have finals due for school, and I just found out that my childhood dog died. When it rains it pours right? No literally – it's raining outside too :)**

**Anyway, I got to lie in bed all day since I could barely stand – at least I got to watch Backlash. I actually wasn't going to this time, but when you're bed bound any WWE event is impossible to pass up!**

**_Shout Outs:_**

**cassymae: Well, I didn't get to bring Vince in this chapter...but he definitely has some shocking plans for Teddie's future.**

**Inday: Yep, Punk is a gentleman ...when he wants to be. :) He's Teddie's dream guy - but as we will see, dreams and desires can sometimes collide...**

**JL2009: More of Isabella in this chapter...hope I'm still doing a good job!**

**Hatter-Zombie: It may just be rumor, but I heard Jeff is scheduled to return in June? I'm keeping my fingers crossed and hoping it's true. :)**

**jada951: Well, I saw Backlash and our dreams came true! Lol...Shawn Michaels beat Batista, JBL tapped out, and Big Show gave Khali a piece of his mind. :) YES – Santino and Carlito annoy the heck out of me! My boyfriend speaks both Italian and Spanish and whenever they start spouting off, he will translate for me. But believe me, it's not worth your time. :-p I know a lot of girls love the divas and esp. Mickie and Candice, but for some reason I do NOT like any of them...I feel like the girls don't serve a purpose. During every one of their matches all they do is pull hair and scream! I wish we had more divas like Chyna and Lita and even Beth Phoenix...anyway I am so sick of the other divas that I was unable to portray them in a positive light. :D**

**68 stones from a broken heart: I think you're right about that disorder...I was coming up with similar traumatic disorders in all my searches. I think that Teddie will eventually manage to patch things back up with Aidan, but right now it's a real war between them... So many people tell me that Hornswoggle is boring and/or annoying, but I love him and Finlay! They always crack me up!**

**AshMattXoXo: Lol...you really hit upon a key factor of this fic! Punk LIKES kids, but Teddie is looking for someone who LOVES _her_ kid! ;) Will Punk step into those shoes? ...I have no idea :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Headlock

* * *

"Now, do you know what a bulldog is?" Izzie asked, standing with her hands on her hips facing Teddie.

"Well, I think I know the running bulldog," Teddie cocked her head, "Is it when you take a running start and drop their face into the canvas?"

Izzie laughed. "That's also known as a facebuster. And the spinebuster?"

"That thing Triple H and Batista always do."

"And the DDT?"

"Where you fall backwards to drive your opponent's face into the mat."

"Very good," Izzie was impressed. "I see you've been studying."

Teddie shrugged. "I'm a quick learner. That doesn't necessarily mean I can do any of that stuff."

"Everyone has their own fighting style," Izzie assured her. "Off the top of your head do you have any idea what yours would be?"

"Well," Teddie smiled, "There's high flyers and low liers. I think I'd be a low lier."

"Meaning?"

"I'm not so fast," Teddie smiled. "I mean, look at me. I'm not going to give you a number but I'm well over 185 lbs."

"Well, you don't look it," Izzie assured her. Indeed, while Teddie was on the heavier side, her face was surprisingly lean.

"What else?" Izzie asked.

"I would probably like to kick a lot," Teddie said after thinking a moment. "And my left side is stronger than my right. I've injured both my right knee and right wrist in the past."

"How?"

Teddie grinned. "Falling off of horses."

"Oh. Anything else?"

"I like the idea of being quick enough to duck and roll...I think taking others' feet out from under them might be a good idea."

"It's a very good idea," Izzie agreed. "Though I'm more of a Jeff Hardy myself. And your finishing move?"

"No idea," Teddie admitted. "Though I don't think we really need to worry about that. This is just for fun you know."

"If you're going to defend yourself against the likes of Mickie James, you're going to need all the help you can get," Isabella told her.

"But I'm not – at least I hope not," Teddie protested. "We just had a run in backstage."

"If it happened with a WWE superstar, it's bound to become something else," Izzie declared. "So my advice is to be ready, Teddie."

"Reddy Teddy is the name of the horse Blythe Tait won the 1996 Olympics on," Teddie teased. "Yes mom!" She added quickly as Izzie shot her a look.

"Ok, attack me."

"Say what?"

"You can't wrestle without touching the other person," Izzie chided. "Come on wimp!"

"My daughter is watching!" Teddie protested, glancing to where Gracia was watching from her stroller directly outside the ring.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "She doesn't care."

"She is sensitive to violence," Teddie whined.

"She's sensitive to the fact that her mother's a coward," Izzie goaded.

Teddie succeeded in making a headlock with Izzie and forced her back to the corner.

"Wow," Izzie smiled. "You have more power than you'd think to look at you, girl!"

"I'm going to try and take that as a compliment," Teddie chuckled.

"You should. Now...my turn."

Isabella attempted to kick Teddie, but Teddie instinctively caught her by the ankle and attempted to kick her other leg out from under her.

Izzie laughed. "That might work, but not here in the corner, where I've got the ropes for support. Try again."

* * *

Half an hour later, Teddie was sweating profusely, but she felt as though she'd made some progress. She had stripped down to her black wife beater, keenly aware that she was very much out of shape.

Izzie was a good teacher though, very encouraging with good communication skills. And every time one of them landed hard on the canvas, Gracia would squeal and laugh.

Teddie finally raised her hands in defeat. "Ok – no more!" She panted. "I have to work tomorrow night!"

Izzie nodded. "You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would," she admitted. "Good going, girl."

"That headlock needs a little work."

Teddie and Izzie both jumped at the voice behind them.

"Sorry," Finlay held up a hand. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Teddie swiped her hair out of her face. "It's ok."

"Your headlock could use a little work, but the rest of it looks pretty good," Finlay said to Izzie.

Izzie quickly recovered from her surprise. "Do you mind showing me?"

"Yeah."

Teddie sat in the corner and watched Finlay teaching Teddie how to apply the headlock correctly. She smiled as Gracia giggled and laughed. Hornswoggle was making faces at her and the little girl was loving every moment of it.

"Now – your turn," Finlay suddenly turned and motioned to Teddie.

"Whaaat?" She was startled. "Me?"

"Yes you."

"But I wasn't even paying attention!" Teddie protested.

"Well pay better attention next time."

"Um...I was just playing around – I'm not a real wrestler."

"Suppose you're walkin' through an alley on a dark night and a man attacks you. What are you goin' to do then?"

"I'd scream, 'Oh my God, Randy Orton, please don't RKO me!'" Teddie replied with a straight face.

Izzie giggled.

"Well you'd be barkin' up the wrong tree then, 'cause he doesn't give a shit." Finlay replied calmly.

He folded his hands loosely around Teddie's head. Teddie ducked and squirmed out of the hold, however.

"Hey, I have a brain in there!" she protested.

"I wouldn't have guessed it," Finlay replied sarcastically.

Teddie made a face at Izzie, but allowed Finlay to show her the basic headlock. As he tightened it however, she began to struggle again.

"Um...thanks but I have a life," she gurgled. "I have a family and people who love me...somewhere. Please let me go."

"If you can escape, you can go," Finlay replied calmly, locking in the hold.

"Oh God, I might be here til tomorrow's show," Teddie moaned. Izzie laughed and Teddie glared at her. "It's not funny!"

Finlay reinforced his hold, sobering Teddie quickly. Instinctively she tried prying his fingers apart, but to no avail. Her breathing was restricted and a headache was fast following. She remembered most wrestlers escaped the hold by applying hard fists their opponents' stomachs, but Teddie seriously doubted that her punches would have any affect. She tried again to loosen his hold but he was much stronger than she. She tried several knees to the stomach, but nothing seemed to phase Finlay. She was gasping for breath now and becoming desperate.

"Let me go," She pleaded.

He shook his head. "If I let go now, you won't learn a thing."

"You sure?" she choked.

"Aye."

In response, Teddie kicked suddenly and viciously, striking him directly in the groin.

Finlay immediately released his hold on her and staggered back.

"Wow," Izzie said.

Teddie nearly fell to her knees, but regained her balance and fell against the ropes, holding her throat. "I couldn't breathe," she gasped.

"Yeah, well, that's a no brainer," Izzie replied sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Teddie directed her question at Finlay. "I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head and ran a hand over his face, still doubled over.

"Good job," he grunted. "Now don't you _ever_ ever do that again."

His tone reeked with sarcasm and Teddie couldn't help but laugh.

As the pain began to subside, Finlay surveyed her. "So? You like to fight dirty, eh?"

"When I'm facing a man who is about twice my height and weight, I think it's to my advantage."

"For your information, that wasn't even a full headlock," Finlay grimaced.

"Sorry."

He shook his head. "Okay, run along. I'm done with you. ...Fer now."

* * *

**Well, I got this other chapter written tonight and since I am trying to catch up...thought I'd just go ahead and post it! Thanks, btw, to 68 stones from a broken heart and Inday who reviewed my last chapter super quick!!**

**68 stones from a broken heart: Lol...people tell me I'm annoying as well! But just as many say I'm funny so those are two traits that must go hand in hand! No...I don't figure Teddie will be crushing on Cena...she's not really even supposed to like him. :) Btw, thanks for the get well wishes...I am starting to feel better – I just wish this headache would go away!**

**Inday: In this chapter we got to spend some time Finlay and Izzie, but more Punk coming up in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Explanations and Implications

* * *

"Where you think you're headed off to?" Finlay noticed Teddie rolling out of the ring.

"Um, I'm leaving?"

"Oh no you're not."

"Since when did you become my father?" Teddie demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

Finlay raised his eyebrows. "Your father? I don't consider myself your father. Now get back in here."

Izzie and Teddie exchanged glances.

"Why?" Teddie demanded. "You said I was done."

"Just shut up and get in here."

Teddie made a face and mimicked him.

"I saw that," Finlay threw back over his shoulder.

"What is this?"

"I said I was done _for now_. Watch and listen. I'll be coming back to you later."

"Gee thanks," Teddie retorted. Izzie only laughed.

* * *

"So...why don't you fight?" Finlay asked Teddie.

Izzie had finally finished her training session with the veteran wrestler and was gulping down a bottle of water and resting in an empty front row seat. Teddie was perched on the side of the security wall and looking down at Gracia, who was sleeping comfortably in her stroller.

Teddie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You have talent. You could do something with that."

Teddie slowly shook her head. "Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that, especially coming from a veteran like you, but ...I don't think it's very practical for me at this point in my life. I mean, I'm a single mother. For now I love my photography and it's a privilege just to work with the WWE in that aspect."

Finlay nodded. "Fair enough."

"What about you?" Teddie asked after a moment.

"What about me?" Finlay crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall beside her.

Teddie was suddenly keenly aware of his scent and the fact that his black wife beater revealed finely toned biceps. Despite the fact that the man was almost fifty, he was in fine shape.

"You've been with the WWE for a while now haven't you?"

"Long enough," Finlay acknowledged.

"How is Hornswoggle?" Teddie decided to broach the subject, not knowing what emotions the question might invoke. After the match at Wrestlemania, she wasn't sure if father and son had gained much closure.

"He's doin' fine. I'm going to see to it now that no one lays a hand on him."

Teddie smiled. "I know a lot of people who wish they had a father like you," she said shyly.

"And would you be one of them?"

"No, not me. I have a wonderful relationship with my own father, actually." Teddie admitted. "He's my best friend."

"Good for you."

Teddie squinted. She wasn't quite getting this.

"How did your weekend go with your family?" She finally asked.

Finlay paused so long she was afraid he wasn't going to answer.

"I'm sorry," Teddie quickly apologized. "That was none of my business."

"No..." Finlay said slowly. "The truth is... my wife and I have separated. This whole thing with Hornswoggle hasn't exactly improved our relationship. When I returned to the country last week I found she'd already sold the house, taken the kids and moved out. Back to her parents' place."

"Wow," Teddie breathed. "I'm sorry."

Finlay shook his head. "It was one infidelity, ok? One mistake has destroyed not only my first, but my second marriage as well."

Teddie held up her hands. "Hey – you don't need to defend yourself to me."

Finlay stared up at the empty seats rising in ripples and waves around them.

"When I was a young man I made a mistake. And then I made another mistake by not telling Mel—my wife—about my past. I told her that my first marriage ended because of, what did you call it? 'Irreconcilable differences.'"

"Ouch," Teddie blinked.

"Now that she knows that I cheated on my first wife and I lied to her, she says she no longer trusts me. She says that Hornswoggle is not a part of our family, and she does not want him around the children."

"But...I don't understand," Teddie said quietly. "You're their father. I mean...they all have one thing in common and that's you."

"Well, that's not the way she wants it," Finlay said shortly.

"A lot of women say those things, but most of them just want to reassured," Teddie observed. "Most of the time, they just want their men to prove that they love them."

Finlay shook his head. "It was going downhill a long time before this."

"What do you mean?"

"She always hated the fact that I was on the road so much. I'd promised to take some time off and spend more time at home with the kids but by the time I did get back to her, I guess it was too late."

"I'm sorry," Teddie sympathized. "I know it probably doesn't help at all, but I think I might know what you're feeling. I haven't had to go through it twice but...I know how it is. To be a single parent. To realize that no one else understands your dreams or the lengths you will go to achieve stay on top of them. And on the flip side of that, I know how it is to give up _everything _for someone, because they ask you to. You should never have to give up that much."

"No, I suppose not," Finlay looked down at Teddie. He was standing quite close to her and she felt something akin to butterflies awaken in her stomach.

"I remember, when my dog died," Teddie recalled, realizing she needed to break the silence. "I was devastated and I began to cry. And my boyfriend looked at me and he said, 'what's wrong with you?' I said 'well my dog just died'. He yawned in my face and said, 'Oh. I'm going to bed.'"

Teddie shook her head. "I will never forget that. That was the moment I realized that he...he just _didn't care_."

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry. I just meandered off on a long rabbit trail and I apologize. It was insensitive of me."

"Everyone needs someone to listen to them sometimes," Finlay said gently. "Perhaps we just happened upon each other at the right time."

"Well...I'm not sure I'm that good a listener, but I do my best," Teddie said lightly.

A pause. When he finally spoke, it was quietly.

"That's not exactly what I meant."

Teddie stared at him a moment. "Um, yeah, ok," she finally stammered. "It...thank you for the wrestling strategies. I hope I won't have to use them anytime soon, but it's the WWE, you can never tell."

She quickly straightened and reached for Gracia. "I think that Gracia and I have to be going now... we are late for lunch with ...my boss!" Teddie fabricated.

"Okay," Finlay obviously perceived that she was lying, but let it slide. "Be seeing you then."

"Me too! I have to meet with Teddie's boss too!" Izzie jumped up and scurried after Teddie.

Teddie shot Izzie a venomous look as the other girl caught up with her. "Now he'll never believe me!" She hissed through her teeth.

Izzie laughed. "That's the whole point."

"IZZIE!" Teddie exclaimed, so loudly that it made Finlay and Hornswoggle turn to look at the retreating pair.

"Ssssh!" Izzie admonished. "Quietly dear!"

"Okay, did he just imply what I think he did?" Teddie asked once she and Izzie were safely backstage behind the curtain.

"Um, I can't read your thoughts or anything but assuming you have a clear sense of perception then I think the answer is yes – yes I think he did."

Teddie shook her head.

"Well?" Izzie prodded.

"Izz, the guy is not even officially divorced yet! He just broke up with his wife, so to speak, a couple days ago!"

"And how long have you been separated from your boyfriend?"

"Um, almost two months?"

"Exactly. Think about it Teddie," Izzie added gently, "You were ready for something else long before you and your boyfriend ever broke up, am I correct?"

Teddie hesitated, but nodded. It was true.

"Most people don't end relationships until the life has been sucked right out of them," Izzie pointed out. "We don't like to believe that these things can end. But they can, and they do – everyday."

"How encouraging," Teddie groaned.

"Right after you go through something like that is when you need someone else the most. I wouldn't advise rushing into anything, of course, but don't be so quick to judge lassie," Izzie smiled at Teddie.

Teddie returned the smile, a little sadly. "You're right. It was probably nothing anyway."

"Could be that too," Izzie admitted.

"Besides," Teddie reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "CM Punk is calling me!"

* * *

**Well, I hope I did ok on this chapter! I really wanted Punk to come into this chapter, but it meandered off in a direction I never expected! PROMISE there's more Punk in the next chapter though!**

**Anyway...I was a bit hesitant to portray Finlay as so forward, but at the same time, he does have a very direct and aggressive (albeit somewhat sarcastic) personality, which makes him real fun to write! Anyway...next chapter – some good times with Punk! And a surprise...soon to come!**

**I have a break from school this week until Thursday. After that I've got finals and the pace of this story will slow down until I'm free again. :)**

**Can somebody tell me why I'm posting at almost 4 in the morning?**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**JCJF.lover: LoL...I wasn't sure if that line would come across as too corny, but it was the first one that popped into my head and I just had to use it! Yep...Teddie might have an alternate future than that which she has painstakingly planned out...but for now she's dead set on resisting any and all changes:)**

**cassymae: LOL...I have always WANTED to kick my brothers when they were being annoying, but they're younger than me and I'm not that mean (actually I am, but my brothers are about a foot taller than me...I fear the consequences!) I wanted to bring Punk more into this chapter, but the conversation turned out so long! But we're going to have a LOT of Punk in the next chapter! **

**68 stones from a broken heart: LOL...a babysitter for Hornswoggle – how true though! I actually do think that she is going to try to patch things up between the Cenas...we'll see how THAT turns out though! I'm so sorry about your finger! How did it happen? Hope you get better soon! ...I have an old wrist injury that is very painful during cold/wet weather and it's been very hard for me to type today too! Then again, my brother can empathize that much more – he broke his arm falling off his horse a couple weeks ago!**

**XinnLajgin: Ok, you definitely win biggest laugh of the day! I nearly DIED when I saw your review. "The Nutcracker"...hmmm. I like it! LOL**

**AshMattXoXo: Yep – Izzie and Teddie will make powerful allies! I had to make Teddie friends with someone – since she's up against all the divas after her attack on Mickie James! lol **

**Hatter-Zombie: Wrestling with a guy IS quite hot! Lol...if Teddie is feeling the heat in this chapter, just wait til she gets in the ring with Punk!**

**JL2009: Thanks – I am feeling a lot better. I am sorry for butchering Isabella's name like I have...it just sounded like a good pet name that she would hate! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: A lot of confusion

* * *

"Hey," Teddie answered her phone, almost wondering if he were able to hear her smile.

"Hi. I was wondering," Punk ventured, "if you might like to go out with myself and some of the superstars tomorrow before RAW."

"Um, where are you going?"

"A few of us are driving out to the country, basically just exploring early afternoon. Myself, Kendrick, London, Rhodes, Hardy, Maria, Ashley, Mickie, and a few others are taking a van to check out some of the castles and cool shit that lives around here."

Teddie laughed. "I didn't know cool shit existed overseas."

"You can bring your daughter," Punk added, remaining one step ahead of Teddie.

"Well..." Teddie hesitated.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Punk urged.

"I don't know, can I bring my bodyguard?" Teddie asked, eying Izzie. "After all I got one coming with Mickie."

"Sure, if you want."

"Great...I'd love to go then."

"Great. I'll stop by your hotel at around 12 tomorrow."

"Good stuff," Teddie agreed. "See you then."

"Bye."

* * *

While there was a rather cold standoff between Mickie and Teddie at first, Punk made sure the two women stayed apart for most of the trip. Izzie on the other hand, with her natural knack for making friends, was getting along splendidly with everyone, especially the men.

"Wow – so you're a wrestler!" Matt Hardy exclaimed. "It must be cool to have John as your brother then."

Izzie sighed. "Not always. He can be rather pushy and unaccommodating at times."

"As can all brothers, I assure you."

"Well, I'm sure you never were," Izzie joked.

"Not exactly. I was quite the little devil growing up if I do say so myself," Matt admitted. "I'm sure Jeff can tell you a story or two."

"How is Jeff anyway?" Izzie inquired. "I heard rumors he's not returning."

"Well, he's going through a rough time right now," Matt acknowledged. "I mean, the past few weeks haven't been easy for him, losing his home and breaking up with Beth and all."

"Wait – he broke up with Beth? This I did not hear!"

"Well, it's not something that you wanna let leak, but this whole deal with his second drug offense and then the fire...it just served to tear them apart," Matt said. "They're still trying to patch things up at this point but...I just don't think it's gonna happen."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Izzie said sincerely.

"I mean, I love my brother but it's his life. Sometimes he's gotta do what he's gotta do and make these decisions on his own," Matt owned. "As his older brother I always want to protect him, but sometimes you gotta just step back and let things run their course."

"Good philosophy," Izzie agreed. "Wish John would try that on me."

Matt laughed. "In his own way, he's trying to protect you. He knows the difficulties and pains that come with this sport and it's his natural instinct to try and shield you from the worst of it. I think it's safe to say that he probably doesn't want to keep you away from wrestling entirely. He's got his own injury still fresh in mind and he's afraid that something similar will happen to you."

Izzie slowly nodded. "I guess you could be right."

"I'm always right," Matt joked. "Now come on...I think we've fallen behind!"

* * *

The hotel was a quiet refuge, reminiscent of a large stone cottage sitting back slightly from the road. It looked more like a bed and breakfast than a fully functioning hotel. The main building, as well as it's slightly smaller counterpart buildings positioned on either side was framed in the front by an ageless stone wall and it opened up to rolling green hills and fields in the back. Normally the superstars wouldn't be able to afford these accommodations, but the rooms had been offered at discount rates by the owner – a huge wrestling and WWE fan.

The day was slightly overcast, but the breeze was surprisingly warm. The open country rising behind the suburbs appealed Teddie. It would be a tough climb all the way up to the top of the hill directly behind the mansion with a baby in tow, but Izzie who was tickled with Gracia from the very start had taken charge over the little girl for the time being and was currently showing her every butterfly and flower in the garden out back.

"Izz...I'm going up the hill," Teddie called to her friend. The other girl nodded.

The climb was indeed breath taking – both figuratively and literally. But the view of the surrounding countryside did not disappoint. Edged and sliced with brick walls, the land rose and fell like the gentle swell of an ocean wave. Sheep and cattle could be seen spotting the fields like powdered sugar sprinkled over cake icing.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Teddie turned, surprised to see that Punk had followed her.

"Yes, it is," she admitted.

There was a moment of silence as the two beheld in the sight. Punk was standing close to her and Teddie was aware of the heat that radiated off of him – the product of his hard run to catch up. When Punk spoke his tone was surprisingly quiet.

"It's not half as beautiful," he took a step to the side and faced her. "As you."

Gently guiding her gaze with his hands, he lowered his face to hers. His lips brushed hers just lightly at first, but lingered the second time. He paused, his face just inches from hers, his breath still tingling her lips.

Teddie was frozen with the sensation and it was Punk who finally took a step back. He smiled at her, a warm smile that served to thaw her senses.

Behind them, although muffled in the wind, she distinguished a faint whistle. Glancing over her shoulder, Teddie saw a large gray dog – an Irish Wolfhound – galloping long strides away from them. He bounded over the knoll and down the hill, until he came to rest at the feet of his master.

_Finlay._ The Irish wrestler's blue eyes locked with Teddie's and despite the distance Teddie could detect something written in the lines of his face. Was it...fatigue? Sadness?

There was no way of telling.

* * *

**Btw, y'all didn't Punk ROCK on Smackdown last week? He made me laugh – I don't know how hard! I love his expressions...he's just amusing in every way!**

**Sorry, short chapter, but big content. I think anyway. Let me know what YOU guys think! You're the important ones! ;)**

**On another note there will absolutely NOT be a chapter tomorrow night...unless something completely unthinkable happens. I have 2 presentations, a flash website, a paper, group research, group meeting and group butt kicking ALL tomorrow because EVERYTHING is due on THURSDAY! freaks out**

**_Shout Outs_:**

**JCJF.lover: If you felt sorry for Finlay in the last chapter...I really feel sorry for him here! **

**68 stones from a broken heart: Nope – no coincidences! No such thing as luck either! (at least, according to Punk). Interesting...we have two very interesting characters' personalities' clashing here...from Punk, no luck & straight edge to, um, Irish luck and ale. :) I must find things very funny in the morning...because I always end up posting around 3 a.m. which is when I seem to be on a weird sort of high... LOL...I actually injured my wrist falling off a horse I wasn't supposed to be riding. :-/ My mom is a bear and I was so scared of her I kept it a secret even though I didn't have feeling in my last three fingers and couldn't move it for a month! **

**Westfan: Wow! Thanks for reading my story! I have to say, unfortunately, that a lot of Teddie's relationship issues with Aidan are based off my relationship with my own boyfriend/husband (long story!)...I dramatized her situation a bit though :) And yes, Finlay is the unexpected here...:) Actually he is where the story starts to get interesting...**

**jada951: Husbands are asses...yes. I don't understand him – after stomping around in an awful mood one night, he was so sweet the next morning when I was REALLY sick. And then when my dog died, he was just cruel! I don't get guys!! lol...I understand the computer issue...my husband and I were fighting constantly over the cable until I got smart and purchased a router! On the side...I don't know why I like Finlay...I guess I feel that he is somewhat disrespected and overlooked, as well as underrated... Plus I'm Irish myself :)**

**Inday: Both Finlay and Punk have qualities that strongly appeal to Teddie...she could easily be best friends with both...though they will never be friends with each other!**

**Hatter-Zombie: Don't worry, she will have plenty of ring time with Punk! Meanwhile...a lot of hotness in this chapter! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Hidden Meanings

* * *

"Where were you at all day?" John Cena asked his little sister as she entered the hotel room they were currently sharing.

"Out. Is that a problem?" Isabella replied shortly.

"No, I would just like to know where you are so I don't have be back here worrying all day about you getting lost in a foreign country."

"Well I didn't get lost and I'm back now. I'm grown up now and you're not Dad, John."

"I'm aware of that. If I were you might listen to me a little more."

"You know what? I can't believe this! Mom and Dad don't keep a map pinned on me – I don't see why I should always have to hand one over to you!"

"Izzie..." John began.

"Grow up John," Izzie grabbed her sweatshirt from the bed and exited the room.

Outside, Isabella took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She wasn't usually a hot tempered person, but the way John was constantly pestering her like she was a small child was getting on her nerves.

"You okay?" Shannon Moore was leaning against the old barn wall, taking in the sunset.

Isabella offered one of her friendly smiles. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Good. I just got a little concerned when I heard you huffing and puffing."

"Just sibling rivalry."

"I'm sorry...I don't really know who you are," Shannon admitted almost sheepishly.

"Isabella Marie Cena. John Cena's baby sister and babysitter."

Shannon chuckled. "Pleased to meet you. If it does anything for the rivalry thing, you're certainly prettier than your brother."

Izzie laughed. "Well, I'm not sure that John fancies being called pretty, but I'll certainly take that as a compliment."

"You should," Shannon smiled. "Are you developmental material by any chance?"

"Unfortunately not at this point. I would like to be, but I don't think that's going to be happening for a while."

"That's too bad. Your time will come though. It takes longer for some than others...I know that probably wasn't too encouraging," he added as Izzie made a face.

"Well, thanks for trying anyway," Izzie smiled. And when Shannon returned the gesture, she felt a small part of her soul smile as well.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm out this late," Teddie muttered to herself. Gracia and Marcia were already sleeping back at the hotel, but Teddie had taken Joey Style's suggestion that she shadow some of the superstars and get candid shots. It was something that would earn her extra points with the management, and even though Teddie was still weary from the overseas flight points were definitely something she could use.

The pub near the hotel was the main attraction for many of the superstars. Teddie wasn't keen on going in since she was under twenty-one, but sat outside instead on the grassy knoll that humped between the hotel and the pub. She remained mostly hidden in the shadows in hopes of getting the perfect "notoriety shot" as customers came and went.

"You're up here all alone," Teddie started. Finlay's Irish brogue carried on the breeze, soft and clear as he approached.

"Yeah. Actually I am," Teddie admitted. "I was trying to get some pictures but then I decided I was too tired, but that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave all together. So I decided to turn celebrity photographer and try and get that "once-in-a-lifetime" "I-caught-them-doing-something-terrible" kind of picture. The idea is that when I get Randy Orton passing out on the pathway I'll be able to sell my image for a million bucks and retire."

Finlay chuckled. "Good luck then."

"How did you know I was here?"

"The dog told me," Finlay replied, motioning to the gray Irish Wolfhound who had seated himself quietly by his side.

"Ah."

"I got to keep the dog," Finlay added after a minute.

"Only the dog?"

"Aye...that's about it."

"I see."

"Do you want a beer, an ale or anything?"

"Um, I'm actually underage..."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Then you're old enough to drink," Finlay stated. "The age is 18, not 21 over here."

"Cool," Teddie was impressed. "Thank you for offering. I would say yes because I'm actually a huge fan of beer, but I already have a headache and really don't want to make it worse."

"Probably smart if you don't drink that often," Finlay agreed.

Teddie nodded. She was surprised when Finlay took a seat beside her.

"So... you're dating CM Punk?" Finlay finally asked.

"Oh, no. We're just friends."

"I see."

"I know you saw what happened today," Teddie said quietly. "I don't know what to think about it myself. In some ways I don't want to be with anyone else yet. And then again, I'm really lonely most of the time. Punk is easy to be around and he makes me laugh. But we're just friends right now."

Finlay didn't reply. Teddie felt the awkwardness building in the minutes that followed and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Say something," she finally begged

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to."

"And if I don't have anything to say?"

"Well, talk anyway. I'm talked out and it's too uncomfortable when everyone's quiet," Teddie pleaded. "Just tell me what you're feeling or what you're thinking. Tell me about JBL's extremely gay brother—I don't know!"

Finlay chuckled. "Alright. You want to know what I feel?"

"Yes."

"Alright, here's what I feel. You are a beautiful young woman, very mature, very smart. But you tend to hide your true feelings and your insecurities behind your wit. You don't know what you really want, because when you thought you did know, things didn't turn out so good."

Teddie nodded.

"I also think you're making a mistake with CM Punk."

Teddie raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's something you will have to realize for yourself."

Teddie squinted. "I don't really get you," she admitted after a minute.

"No?"

"No."

Finlay lapsed into silence. Teddie was silent as well, not knowing what to say.

"Well, thanks for the advice," she finally said.

"You're welcome."

Although she'd been hoping to shed some light on the situation, it was fast becoming clear that Finlay was not going to admit anything.

"I want you to look for a minute, at this dog," Finlay surprised Teddie by being the first to speak.

"Yeah?"

"He has no real reasoning, yet he trusts me."

Teddie nodded.

"We all start out like dogs. We instinctively trust other people until they give us a reason not to."

"I'm following you...so far."

"Once you've been burned, however, it's hard to trust again. Am I right?"

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, but so far I agree."

"Teddie, I know you've been burned before. I'm asking you to risk getting burned again."

"How so?"

"I'm asking you... to let me be your friend."

"Friend?"

"This is a hard life. It's not going to get any easier. I want to help you—more than that...I want to protect you. But trusting me is a decision you have to make on your own."

"Wait, I'm confused. Did I ever say I didn't trust you?"

"No, you didn't."

Teddie shook her head. "Then why are you asking me? Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Because I see something in you."

Teddie's heart nearly stopped beating. She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. What exactly did Finlay mean?

* * *

**FINALLY! Wednesday and Thursday are over. Today (Thursday), I had a photography assignment due, a final presentation in Communications, final group project in Flash Websites (which...I ended up doing all the group work :-p) and then the teacher kept me late to show me how to do something and when I FINALLY walked half a mile back to my truck, I was greeted by a flat tire! So my husband had to call in late to work and come pick me up...I tried to nap once I got home but my daughter had other ideas. ;)**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**JCJF.lover: I especially loved the part where Punk made faces at Vickie...HILARIOUS! Lucky you! – all my other stuff is due next Tuesday :-P Then final exams. I'm ready for summer break!**

**Takersgurl35: Thank you! I wasn't sure if Teddie was going to really come across as a heel or a** **face...she's both in many ways I guess – glad you like her! Finlay is among my top two favorite wrestlers...I think he's underrated and deserves a lot more attention and respect than he actually gets on Smackdown nowadays. :) **

**Hatter-Zombie: I'm planning on giving Jeff a part when the show comes back to North Carolina...which I believe was actually the recent Smackdown where Punk fights w/Edge. It was in the town next door to me actually and I wanted to go so badly, but couldn't :(**

**XinnLajgin: Haha...well Finlay does have some things going for him...not the least of which being that he's Irish! (lol...being Irish myself he is one of my favorite wrestlers!) **

**68 stones from a broken heart: Both Finlay and CM Punk have so much going for them...it's really hard to say which one Teddie will eventually go with! On the one hand Punk is handsome, funny and sensitive. On the other hand Finlay (as we will see) is a protector, very loyal (particularly when it comes to family), and savvy. Izzie, unfortunately, will soon be having love issues of her own! ;) Lol...not telling people about injuries is not a good thing! I always end up revealing them eventually but by that time it's usually too late!**

**JL2009: Shannon has been introduced! In the next few chapters we will get into Isabella's budding friendship with Matt Hardy and how he schemes to get Shannon and Isabella together!**

**Inday: Lol...well they get to talk plenty in this chapter!**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: You may be losing track because I've been updating almost everyday! It's a bit fast I know, but once I start back to work for the summer it will probably slow down a bit. :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: One on One?

* * *

The European tour was exhausting for the superstars, who were giving up their best performances for sold out crowds everyday. It was tiring also for Teddie, who was constantly being assigned to photograph some event or another outside the ring as well. As happy as she was to see Finlay and Hornswoggle back in the ring, as well as CM Punk's continued winning streak on ECW against John Morrison and the Miz, Teddie was more than ready to head back home. After a brief stop in South Carolina for Monday Night Raw, they would be stopping in her home state for Smackdown and ECW and Teddie would be able to take the rest of the week to spend with her family.

But first she had to get through the European tour. She was surprised, however, when she was approached by Vince McMahon.

"Teddie, I would like you to tag along with my daughter, Stephanie, the lovely Maria and Mickie James for the evening. They are going to be touring Madrid and I would greatly appreciate if you would take some photos of them."

Teddie squinted at the WWE chairman. "Really?" It was close as she dared come to arguing.

"Yes, I'm sure. What kind of a question is that?" Vince McMahon waved her off.

Teddie sighed and drug her feet as she headed off in the direction of the divas. _Thank God for zoom lenses_, she thought, trying to ignore the nasty looks she was receiving from the older women.

* * *

Despite her fears, the majority of the photo op passed without incident. Toward the end, as the superstars arrived back at the bus stop, however, a very weary Teddie accidentally stumbled and bumped into Mickie James.

"Watch what you're doing!" The diva snapped.

"Oh shut up," Teddie growled back. "You're not hurt."

Mickie gave her a look and turned away. Maria, however, was not about to let the incident slide as easy.

"Why are you always so nasty toward her?" She exclaimed, getting right up in Teddie's face.

"Look," Teddie spoke slowly, "I'm not in the mood to mess with any of you. So _get out of my face_."

"We never did anything to you," Maria fumed.

"_You_ haven't...yet."

"Mickie is the WWE women's champion. Show her some respect!"

Teddie took a step forward so she was nose to nose with Maria. "Beth Phoenix has three times the talent Mickie _wishes_ she had. Now _back off_..."

Maria just glared at Teddie.

"Out of my face!" Teddie snapped, shoving Maria. The diva stumbled backwards. Surprise flashed across her face at the smaller woman's strength.

"Maria, come on," Mickie took Maria's hand. "She's just being a bitch."

"She's just being a bitch," Teddie mimicked in a high whiny voice. Mickie whirled suddenly, slapping Teddie hard across the face. Teddie's head snapped back, but she stood unwaveringly in place.

Teddie touched her cheek and winced. "_Man_...is that the best you can do?"

"Girls, cut it out," Izzie said firmly, stepping in between.

"Who are _you_?" Mickie asked.

"Doesn't matter," Isabella narrowed her eyes. "But I will say this much. _Beat it_!"

"Why are we all talking in italics here?" Teddie asked sarcastically. "_Seriously_. Bring it, bitch!."

Izzie held up her hand. "Shut up Teddie. Just walk away Mickie."

Mickie James started at Isabella for a long moment. But the blonde's stare and confidence was intimidating and she ultimately backed down.

"We're not through yet," she snarled at Teddie.

"I should hope not," Teddie spat back.

"Sometime we'll settle this when you don't have a bodyguard."

"I'd love to, when you don't have a posse," Teddie retorted.

Mickie laughed. "Just wait."

"My name is patience."

* * *

At the corner of the bus station, Vince McMahon watched the exchanged. His arms were crossed in front of him and a sly smile lingered upon his face.

"What are you up to?" Finlay asked.

"Did you see that? They hate each other!" Vince gleefully exclaimed.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"This is the second time that photographer has gotten into a brawl with Mickie James," Vince explained. "I'm thinking it's about time for her to get a new job..."

"What are you thinking?" Finlay asked suspiciously.

"But who was that other girl with her?"

"Her name's Isabella," Matt Hardy supplied. "She's training to be a wrestler."

"Really? That's great! That's...fascinating..." Vince mused.

"What's going on?" Finlay demanded.

"One on one," Vince confirmed. "Brilliant don't you think?"

"That's outrageous!" Finlay protested. "She's not even received any formal training!"

"What about Isabella?" Matt asked simultaneously.

"Well Finlay," Vince growled. "_You_ train her!"

"How do you expect her to survive in the locker room, let alone the ring?!" Finlay demanded. "They'll tear her to pieces!"

"Well, I'll leave that to you to worry about," Vince shrugged.

"What about Isabella?" Matt asked again.

"Isabella? Oh right—the girl who stood up for her just now." Vince thought for a moment. "Well an interesting twist would be to introduce her after the photographer's had a few matches."

"You've got to be joking. You're joking right?"

"No Finlay! I'm not _joking_! If you're worried about her, then you do something about it! But I don't want you running out there and saving her ass all the time like you do Hornswoggle, like with your _bastard son_."

"McMahon..." Finlay locked eyes with Vince. "I don't believe you."

"Believe it." Mr. McMahon snapped. "As for you Matt, if you can prove to me that that Isabella girl has something... well we'll talk about it then."

Vince McMahon strutted off, leaving the two superstars to stare after him in disbelief.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews!! Every time I log in and see a new review I can't stop smiling. It's nice to know there's people out there who actually read what you write and sometimes they like it! ;)**

**I didn't care for my last chapter too much, but I'm rather proud of this one :D Let me know what you think!**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**JCJF.lover: Lol...I hope I will survive but I am beginning to have my doubts! Unfortunately there wasn't a slot for Punk in this chapter, but the plot thickens. :) I only have 3 classes to pass, but I have ADD so it's a big deal for me. I have extreme trouble concentrating on studying or class for more than twenty minutes at a time :-p**

**Inday: He does...but for some reason he won't admit it :)**

**68 stones from a broken heart: Yes, little kids have minds of their own. Fortunately my daughter slept more today so I was able to catch up on sleep :) You're right, there will only be one in the end...I cannot WAIT for Jeff Hardy to return so I can start including him in this story more! I think I'm going to keep Izzie with only one love interest for right now...since it would be too confusing if she had several in addition to Teddie!**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Well, I don't feel like a good writer, but I love storytelling! ;) I used to only login about once a week so I understand it must be hard to keep up! However, if I write any slower I am deathly afraid I won't finish this story...I've had problems finishing stories before but this one is already longer than all others I've worked on so I'm in pretty high hopes that it will be different this time:)**

**Westfan: Lol...Finlay is just making things confusing isn't he? He won't admit that he likes her, but don't worry—things are going to clear up VERY fast in upcoming chapters!**

**Hatter-Zombie: I heard he's supposed to make his return June 20-something?:) He's going to appear in this story very soon :)**

**JL2009: Glad you liked it! No Shannon in this chapter...but a big development for both Isabella and Teddie!**


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: The Pact

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Izzie fumed. Matt Hardy held his hands out to the sides and shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know what he was thinking," Matt apologized.

"It's not your fault," Isabella shook her head. The three were seated in the empty arena, three hours before their next house show.

"McMahon is one screwed up apple," Teddie pursed her lips. "Izzie is the wrestler – not me!"

"She doesn't even know how!" Isabella motioned towards Teddie.

"I don't want to either," Teddie added.

"Look you two, I know this is a bad situation," Matt tried to smooth things over. "But look at it this way, Isabella, you'll get the chance you always wanted. And Teddie...well...maybe you'll get a raise."

"A raise? I damn well better get a raise! A couple hundred thousand raise!" Teddie exploded.

"Settle down," Matt admonished.

"I mean, yeah, Teddie—you can always quit," Izzie said sarcastically.

Teddie rolled her eyes. "Hell yeah. Me and all my money should just go off and lie low in the mountains somewhere."

"Are you girls...?" Matt was confused.

"We're just _kidding_," Izzie emphasized.

"Not me, I'm filthy rich," Teddie grinned.

"Whatever," Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though," Teddie sobered up quickly, "What are we going to do?"

"The question is more like, what are _you_ going to do? I mean, I can handle this," Izzie pointed out. "You can't."

"Don't remind me," Teddie groaned.

"Fight, fight!" Hornswoggle tore past the trio and tripped up the steels into the empty ring.

Teddie frowned, looking around. Where Hornswoggle, Finlay was inevitably nearby.

"What the little fellow says," Finlay spoke up from almost directly behind them.

"Damn Finlay, you need to quit sneaking up on me!" Teddie sounded annoyed. "I'm going to have to sue you for stalking me when we get back the US, although technically that's something I'm not sure I can do."

"Who's stalking what?" CM Punk emerged from the gorilla.

"Finlay's got this thing for coming up from behind," Teddie leaned back on her elbows and cocked an eyebrow at Punk. "What's up?"

"A little bee told me you might be here with Isabella. Oh and Matt Hardy," Punk nodded to the number one contender for the US Championship. "Everyone ready for their respective matches tonight?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Hornswoggle?" Izzie joked.

"Okay...Hornswoggle?"

Hornswoggle nodded vigorously and jumped up and down.

"Well, I'm certainly ready though I must say I don't think it's fair that I have to run toward and away from you guys for a full two hours when you only have about twenty minutes ring time," Teddie remarked.

"Very funny," Punk rolled his eyes.

"You have your briefcase with you," Teddie noted.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Actually, I have to carry this damn thing everywhere with me. It's kind of like your elderly mother's cell phone number. When she finally gets one you're in such disbelief you have to gaze at it every couple minutes to believe it's real."

Teddie laughed. "It's real, Punk. You earned it fair and square and it ain't goin' nowhere." She chuckled as the sentence accidentally rhymed.

"So we're writing poems today," Punk sat down beside Teddie. "What else is new, everyone?"

Teddie noticed the cool stares Punk received in return to his question. She lowered her voice. "No one present likes you much, do they?"

"Except you," Punk replied loudly. "No, I think they're all just jealous. But if you like me, that's all that matters."

Teddie couldn't help laughing. She loved when Punk was in this mood. He could be serious, but equally as fun, mischievous and playful.

"I like you Punk," she assured him. "But not that much," she couldn't help but tease.

"I'm wounded," Punk feigned hurt. "But I'll survive."

"Men always do," Teddie replied wryly.

"Whoops, bad call," Punk realized.

"Naw...it's ok."

Isabella rose. "Well everyone, if you don't mind, I must excuse myself. I promised my mom I'd call her this afternoon, so I have to go find her cell phone number," she joked, winking at Punk.

"You do that," Punk nodded approvingly. Teddie giggled.

"I got stuff to do too," Matt moved off after giving Punk a long hard look.

"Man, he hates your guts," Teddie observed as Matt left.

"He's the number one contender for the US Championship," Punk pointed out. "If he gets the gold and I think he might, then I'm just another man out to get him."

"Good point."

Teddie glanced over and observed Finlay looking on. He looked as though he wanted to say something to her, but was reluctant to do so in the presence of CM Punk.

"Um, Punk? I have to talk to Finlay for a moment ok?" Teddie patted his shoulder and jumped down over the security wall. "Watch Gracia for me, will you?"

"Sure," Punk nodded amiably.

Teddie approached Finlay and lowered her voice. "What's up?"

"McMahon ordered me to train you," Finlay replied, his voice hushed as well.

"What the ...! Seriously?"

Finlay hesitated, then nodded. "Aye."

Teddie bit her lip. "I'm not sure I can do any of this. I can't wrestle and I'm scared of crowds. I'm not good in the spotlight."

"I can help you with that. But you need to trust me and do exactly as I say."

Teddie squinted. "I don't know..."

"Please?"

Teddie's gray eyes locked with Finlay's blue ones.

"Ok," she said.

"Just do me a favor...don't mention this whole situation to Punk. He'll go and blow his head off at McMahon and it'll only serve to make matters worse."

Teddie hesitated for a long moment. "What am I going to tell him then when I'm off training?"

"Oh so he's the boss now?" Finlay snapped.

"No he's not the boss!" Teddie was offended.

"I'm sorry. Tell him whatever you like then."

"I won't tell him anything," Teddie agreed. "But in turn..."

"Yes?"

"I have some questions that need answering. And when I choose to ask them, I expect full honesty from you."

Finlay winced. "Alright. Fair enough."

"Deal?"

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

"Hey Shannon!" Matt called. Suitcase in hand, the blond-haired wrestler was searching for his and Jimmy Wang-Yang's dressing room. But he stopped and turned at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Hey Matt. What's up?"

Matt broke into a jog to catch up with him.

"Man, you will never believe what just happened. John Cena's baby sister, Isabella, has been tagging along with the WWE the past few weeks. Well she got into a fight with Mickie James and a couple other divas along with one of the female photographers and now McMahon wants to put them in the ring."

Shannon stopped dead in his tracks. "No way!"

"Yeah man..." Matt noted the quizzical expression on Shannon's face. "What's wrong with you?"

"I met Isabella the other day," Shannon admitted. "She seems like she has a real steady head on her shoulders."

"Pretty too," Matt teased, elbowing his friend.

Shannon smiled. "Just tell me the rest of the story."

"Anyway, McMahon says that if she wants a slot, she has to prove herself. I'm going to try and show her some of the stuff I know, but with my upcoming title match and all I'm not going to have much time. It would really be a shame to waste such talent," Matt added. "So I was wondering...would you be willing to help me?"

"Help you what?"

"Help me train Izzie."

Shannon hesitated. "I don't know man, I mean, she's your discovery and I think you ought to coach her."

"Man, it's written all over your face—you like her," Matt threw an arm around Shannon's shoulders. "It'll be a good opportunity to spend some one on one time with her."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Shannon admitted.

"What is _wrong_ with you, man?"

"Never mind. I'll do it."

Matt grinned. "I knew you would."

* * *

**More Shannon and Isabella in the next chapter! Right now I'm too tired to write anything else! It's 4:55 AM...so that might be part of the reason... ;)**

**Again, THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews! Y'all really make my day!!**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**JL2009: It looks like wherever Teddie is, there Isabella appears also! A little more Shannon in this chapter...setting up for the next one!**

**Inday: Lol...fortunately he doesn't have to.**

**Takersgurl35: Well, in this chapter Finlay states that he was "ordered" by McMahon to train her which isn't exactly true...something is about to occur here but I guess we'll have to wait and see what exactly that may be!**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Thanks – I really appreciate the compliment! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**68 stones from a broken heart: I think the WWE today is really messed up and they DO give jobs all the time to people who know nothing about wrestling simply because they're "cool" and will make them money! (...look at 90 percent of the divas :) Izzie's a little slighted about that, but fortunately she doesn't blame Teddie and is determined to prove herself.**

**Jada951: Vince is a bugger everywhere he goes...and all the time!**

**Xtobelovedx: Lol...Izzie might be able to beat up Mickie, but Teddie has a ways to go before she gets that kind of talent or abilities! Hopefully Finlay or Punk will be able to help her!**

**XinnLajgin: Oh Vince McMahon will stop at nothing to get a reaction! Just look at the way he "killed" himself a few months back!**

**JCJF.lover: Lol...well it's good to know there's someone else who could care less about what the teachers have to say! All my friends are so dedicated to their homework and I'm the only one with the attitude of, "who cares?!"**

**Hatter-Zombie: I used to LOVE Maria but lately she's been hanging out with Mickie James and Ashley...I don't think I'm going to give her a big role as a face here., so she's not really going to come across as "bad" like Mickie...she's just another one of Mickie's friends. :)**

**AshMattXoXo: Lucky you indeed! I can't WAIT til I'm out of school for the summer!! Yes – Punk and Teddie kissed but will they follow through...hmmm. We'll see... ;)**

**nicole: Thanks! I've been hoping that it has been interesting enough to keep your attention and make you want to keep reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Innocence and Anger

* * *

"Hey Izzie!" Matt caught Isabella's arm as she tore past in him the hall. "Wait up!"

"What Matt? Make it fast, my brother's looking for me around here somewhere!"

"What's wrong?" Matt frowned.

"He's probably going to kick me out of the backstage area," Izzie rolled her eyes. "Seriously, he's the only one who's got a problem with my being here."

"Come with me then—I need to talk to you."

Matt drug Izzie down the hall and burst into the closest dressing room on the right.

Shannon Moore and Jimmy Wang-Yang started as the door slammed. Izzie blushed as their heads popped up and they turned to survey her and Matt.

"Hey guys – you don't mind if Izzie hides here for a second, do you?" Matt explained breathlessly.

"Nooo..." Shannon stammered, obviously surprised to see them.

Jimmy Wang Yang quickly sized up the situation. "I forgot I was supposed to see William Regal about our match tonight."

"Um, okay," Shannon acknowledged as the Asian cowboy exited the dressing room. "So...who are you hiding from?" He asked Izzie, with a quizzical look at Matt.

"My brother," Izzie rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like this, Matt made me," she added.

Matt just shrugged sheepishly.

"Let's go Matt," Izzie started to open the door, but froze as her brother's voice sounded right outside the door.

"Hey man, have you seen my sister? I heard she's back here somewhere."

"No, man, I got no idea. Maybe you should check with the divas," Jimmy Wang Yang smoothly lied.

"Thanks man," John moved on.

"Okay, I am officially in love with your tag team partner," Izzie joked to Shannon.

A strange look crossed Shannon's face, but he said nothing.

"So, Shannon has volunteered to help me with your training," Matt announced. "So...I guess it's convenient that we ran into each other."

"Very," Shannon noted wryly, with a pointed look at Matt.

Izzie smiled, not missing the exchange between the two men. She was clueless as to the reason behind it, however.

"I tell you what. Why don't you show up, say...two hours early for our house show tomorrow?" Matt suggested. "And I'll have Shannon take you over some of the moves."

"Okay," Izzie squinted. "Why am I getting the feeling that there's something going on here?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing's going on!" Matt feigned innocence. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, right." Izzie laughed. "But I'll be there. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd better slip out before John comes back."

As Izzie opened the door, Matt winked at Shannon. "Be there," he mouthed before following her outside.

* * *

"How's it going?"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? —I want to check on how my star pupil is coming along," Vince feigned surprise.

"Don't play those games with me," Finlay snapped. "You've done your job, now let me do mine."

"And that is? Oh that's right, Finlay. You actually don't have a position here. You just appointed yourself her trainer because you—oh that's right you _do_ like her..."

"McMahon, don't you have something better to do?"

"Well, I—"

"Then get out of my ring," Finlay interrupted, taking a step forward so he was standing nose to nose with the chairman of the WWE.

"Then it is true," McMahon goaded in a low voice.

Finlay grabbed Vince by the collar, almost lifting the taller man off the ground.

"It's true, ok? It's true!" He yelled at McMahon. "Now you get the bloody hell away from her and away from Hornswoggle before so help me I pound you to a bloody pulp!!"

"Get your hands off me!" McMahon demanded. His eyes widened as Finlay only lifted him higher.

"And don't you ever_, ever_ talk to me that way again," Finlay's voice was low and hard,

"Don't _you_ talk to me like that," McMahon countered...sounding nervous despite himself.

"Listen to me, if you come around making allegations like that again, I swear to God..."

"Let me down!" Vince demanded, a demand that was only met with a tighter grip on his collar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Teddie appeared, followed closely by Izzie. "Guys stop!"

She tried to separate the two men, placing her hands on Finlay's chest and pushing him back while Izzie attempted to loosen his fingers from Vince's collar.

Teddie could feel Finlay's power underneath her hands, but after a moment, he released Mr. McMahon, protectively holding out a hand and pushing Teddie behind him like he did so often with Hornswoggle.

"You better watch it Finlay," Mr. McMahon snarled, attempting to smooth his ruffled collar. "Or you'll be out of a job."

"Oh yeah?"

"Stop it!" Izzie exclaimed in frustration. "Teddie? Help?"

Teddie stepped up again and pushed Finlay back. "Let it go," she urged. "I don't know what's going on, but it's not worth losing your job over."

"Stay back," Finlay snapped.

"Finlay...please." Teddie planted herself firmly in front of him, her hands still pushing his chest. "You need this job, as much for yourself as for Hornswoggle right now. Don't do anything rash—just let it pass."

Finlay stiffened but stopped resisting. Vince started to strut away, then he suddenly turned and smirked.

Finlay pointed at McMahon, mouthing something Teddie was unable to catch.

"That had something to do with me, didn't it?" Teddie asked.

No reply.

Teddie attempted to lighten the mood and laughed shakily.

"You know Colin Delaney from ECW, right?"

"Aye," Finlay acknowledged, his eyes still glued to Vince's back.

"Well, I feel a little like him right now," Teddie admitted. Cocking her head she added, "And you know you remind me a little bit of Tommy Dreamer."

"Really," Finlay sounded doubtful.

"You know. Tommy Dreamer is known for helping out the young wrestlers and protecting them while they are in trouble."

There was a long silence, during which Izzie and Teddie held their breathes.

"The difference between him and me," Finlay said finally. "Is that I only protect people I care about."

Izzie and Teddie exchanged glances.

"Teddie, why don't you come with me?" Izzie ventured, indicating toward the gorilla where Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy and Jimmy Wang Yang were approaching. "Matt promised he and Shannon would give me a lesson...maybe Jimmy wouldn't mind helping you out too."

"Okay," Teddie took the hint and moved off, leaving Izzie standing alone with Finlay.

"I don't even know what's going on," Izzie said in a low tone. "But I can guess. And I can tell you that if you continue to hide things from her, you will just end up pushing her farther away."

* * *

**Poor Punk doesn't seem to be getting a lot of "air time" does he? I really need to include him more...I just find him a little harder to write than the others for some reason. :)**

**I know this chapter's a little early. I was supposed to go photograph a pony club meeting, but it looks like it's about to rain so I won't be going now (expensive cameras and rain don't mix well). Instead I sat down and started working on this story...**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**JCJF.lover: lol...I have a bad habit of skipping far too many classes! The professors never seem to understand that it's far too easy for me keep up! :-p Well, more Izzie/Shannon in this chapter...and meddling Matt! :)**

**68 stones from a broken heart: Yeah, I saw Katie-Lea wrestle last week and I was very impressed and excited! That would be so cool if she would do inter-gender matches...there aren't enough women out there w/the guts to do it! **

**Westfan: Lol...Izzie doesn't have too much of a problem with Punk...everyone else views him as a threat. Whether it be to their title, their chances of a title run, or someone of interest...Punk is always in the way.**

**Jada951: William Regal BUGS me...I hope Vince McMahon does something with him! I almost feel sorry Kennedy now... like you said, he's probably going to go through hell and back. ;-p And yes...lying/hiding always does backfire...as Teddie will soon discover she is in over her head!**

**SBMFanatic: Well here's the next chapter! I really want to work in some one on one time with Izzie and Shannon...maybe in the next chapter!**

**XinnLagjin: I know! I was getting really hopeful for a while there! **


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Chapter 21: No Chance**

* * *

"Tonight," Vince announced, a gleam in his eye. "Here in Greenville, South Carolina we will see her in action."

"Her who?" CM Punk asked curiously. He added, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Mr. Punk," Vince smiled. "As you no doubt suspected, you will be involved in the King of the Ring tournament tonight."

"Good. Good—that's great," Punk nodded.

Vince frowned. "That's all."

"Come on, what do you really have up your sleeve?" Punk inquired suspiciously.

"That...is none of your business."

"Isn't it?" Isabella snapped, approaching from behind.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want a match," Izzie demanded. "Tonight. You're all about giving people opportunities when they don't really want them – why not give someone something they've actually _earned_ for a change!"

Punk hid his smile, amused at Isabella's boldness.

"Who are you again?" Vince frowned.

"Done," William Regal approached from behind. "She's earned it don't you think, Vince?"

The two men exchanged glances.

"Of course, if that's what you want," Vince suddenly changed his mind.

"Just tell me when and where," Izzie said firmly.

"It'll be announced," William Regal assured, waving her and Punk off. "Be ready."

* * *

_Even through the darkest days  
This fire burns always  
This fire burns always _

Teddie found herself grinning giddily as CM Punk made his way to the ring. There was no doubt in her mind that she was fast developing a deep crush on her newfound friend. She blushed as Punk climbed the ropes and held up the briefcase before pointing at her with the other hand. He was unabashed and didn't care what the crowd thought—something that made Teddie admire him all the more.

She dropped her camera to clap loudly and held up both hands, shaping her fingers like a V in a vulcan salute, her thumbs extended. The hand signal was an ancient symbol of blessing and luck among the Jewish people, and although it was said to be remarkably hard to recreate without positioning your fingers with your other hand, Teddie had no problem with the gesture.

_Oh yeah  
Wooooo!_

_I can slap a tornado  
I can dry up a sea, yeah  
When I live for the moment  
There ain't no (r'ain't no) with me _

Punk made a face as Matt Hardy emerged from the gorilla. None of the wrestlers were aware who their opponents would be that evening and every match was a surprise.

Teddie wondered what Izzie was thinking about the match up. Her friend was no doubt watching backstage. While Matt was good friends with Izzie, however, he and Teddie only tolerated each other. This was due in part, perhaps, to Teddie's close relationship with Punk, who Hardy obviously considered a very real threat, even as he was aggressively preparing for his upcoming match with MVP.

It was an intense match up but in the end, Punk managed to roll up Matt for the 1-2-3. Teddie smiled at Punk as he slid out of the ring, but wondered exactly how much the match had taken out of him. Matt Hardy wasn't Teddie's favorite wrestler, but he was definitely a talented competitor and Punk had held nothing back to defeat him.

Teddie felt something beginning to gnaw at the pit of her stomach. Was it trepidation? She instinctively knew something wasn't right.

* * *

"And from India, weighing in at 420 pounds, the Great Khali!" Lilian Garcia announced, as the giant made his way to the ring.

Teddie frowned. "I feel sorry for whoever has to fight him," she muttered, glancing down at her camera and adjusting the settings.

Bagpipes suddenly sounded and Teddie's head snapped up.

"And making his way to the ring, representing Smackdown, from Belfast Ireland weighing in at 233 lbs, Finlay!"

"Oh my God..." Teddie breathed, feeling a chill run down her spine. She wouldn't wish Khali on anyone, particularly someone who had come to play as important a role in her life as Finlay. Always, in the back of her mind, she was aware that Finlay was 49 years old and no longer in his prime. Or so they said, anyway. Teddie noted his fearless and undaunted expression, and the taunt muscles in his shoulders and arms gleaming in the pale light. She couldn't quite agree.

As they approached the ring, Finlay patted Hornswoggle's shoulder protectively, and looked over at Teddie. Pointing at her with his shillelagh, he shouted over the music.

"Stay out of the way, okay?"

Teddie simply nodded, knowing by now that it was no use to argue with the Irishman.

From the start it was a mismatch. Khali completely dominated by power alone, although Finlay displayed extreme resilience. Hornswoggle made the mistake of trying to distract Khali at the wrong time by making an appearance with the shillelagh and Finlay recovered in time to usher his son out of the way.

This, however, gave Khali the break he needed to get Finlay at close range and with a huge right hand, Finlay was down once again. Teddie bit her lip hard, as she watched Finlay hold his head, writhing in pain. As Khali climbed out of the ring, she lowered her camera. What was the punjabi giant up to?

"Hey – Khali no!" the referee yelled, to no avail.

"I thought Khali was going after Hornswoggle but this may be worse!" Larry the King Lawler exclaimed as Khali pulled Finlay deeper into the corner.

Seizing Finlay's left leg, Khali proceeded to pound it against the steel ringpost. Referee Charles Robinson signaled for the bell, but Khali paid no heed. Even as Lilian Garcia announced that he had been disqualified, Khali continued his assault on Finlay.

Finlay tried desperately to roll away from Khali, but was unable to get his leg back under the ropes in time. Khali seized it and continued to beat the knee against the ring post.

Hearing Finlay's moans of pain, Teddie began to get desperate. She noted that Hornswoggle was nowhere in sight. Dropping her camera, she looked desperately around for the confiscated shillelagh. The intensity of her alarm surprised even herself.

_Well...it's a Big Show!_

_It's a Big Bad Show to tonight!_

Teddie breathed a sigh of relief as the Big Show's titantron blasted throughout the arena. Khali's attention was immediately drawn away from Finlay and toward the Big Show who was walking down the entrance ramp and toward the Indian giant.

_Well, it's a Big Show!_

Making the most of the distraction, Teddie slipped in front of Khali and into the ring beside the referee. Charles Robinson had managed to roll Finlay out of the corner and was questioning him to the extent of his injury. Finlay was moaning in pain, shielding his knee with his hands.

Big Show looked at Teddie for a moment and she knew he wasn't there to hurt her or Finlay. He was there to make a point to Khali. Referee Charles Robinson, remained suspicious, however, keeping a close eye on the giants as they confronted one another.

Before exiting the ring, Big Show glanced back over his shoulder at the fallen Finlay and Teddie kneeling by his side.

Teddie caught his eye and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Big Show acknowledged her with a small nod before exiting the ring and heading backstage.

"Finlay," Teddie's voice was edged with concern. "Are you ok?"

Finlay covered his face with his hand as Hornswoggle slipped into the ring. Several referees were already running down the entrance ramp to help out.

Teddie timidly touched Finlay's shoulder. "You alright?"

It seemed a long couple of minutes before he nodded. His hand still covered his face, a habit Teddie had noticed he had when he was troubled or in pain. She touched the back of his hand gently.

"I'm coming back there with you," she said softly. "I need to know you're alright."

To Teddie's surprise, the referees seemed to accept her presence and worked around her and Hornswoggle as they attempted to assess the damage. Eventually they rolled Finlay out of the ring and began to help him up the entrance ramp.

Halfway up the ramp, William Regal's music sounded and he appeared dressed in his wrestling gear. He waltzed past them, glancing at the wounded Finlay, but essentially ignoring their presence otherwise.

"And his opponent for this match...Hornswoggle!" Lilian made the announcement without a smile.

Surprised, Hornswoggle looked up at his father for clarification. He began shaking his head. Finlay glanced over his shoulder in disbelief. Pulling his son closer to his side, he attempted to continue their exit.

Teddie glanced back over her shoulder and was horrified to see that Regal had slipped out of the ring and was stalking Hornswoggle. She stopped dead in her tracks, petrified, and not knowing what to do as William Regal dragged Hornswoggle and tossed him back into the ring. Regal faced off against Hornswoggle just long enough for the audience to realize the size difference and Hornswoggle's trepidation before he charged, swiping Hornswoggle off his feet and immediately applying the Regal stretch.

Hornswoggle began tapping almost before the submission hold was applied, fear written across his face. Beside her, Teddie noticed Finlay shoving the referees aside and trying to get back to the ring.

Finlay dragged himself across the ring to his son's side as Teddie ran around the side of the ring. Hornswoggle was holding his neck and whimpering, but other than that Teddie noted that he appeared to be fine. She slipped back into the ring on Hornswoggle's other side.

William Regal took a couple steps toward them and Finlay used the ropes to rise. Although he could barely stand, he planted himself in between Regal and Hornswoggle and Teddie.

Regal attacked suddenly, with a vicious kick to Finlay's injured knee. The Irish wrestler fell hard, groaning and writhing in pain.

Teddie had had enough. She jumped to her feet, positioning herself now in between the predator and the prey.

"What is _wrong_ with you!" She screamed at Regal. "What is _wrong _with you?!"

Regal paused long enough to glance back over his shoulder and sneer. He didn't even bother with an answer as he exited the ring.

Ignoring his own pain, Finlay crawled to his son's side and began to talk to him.

"Not a brilliant night thus far for the, uh,...the Finlay clan," JR observed, not sure how to label the trio presently in the ring.

"The Finlay clan?" Jerry the King Lawler chuckled. "I'm not quite sure what it is we're seeing here, JR! We noticed this photographer before when CM Punk pointed her out earlier tonight, but now she's associated with Finlay? I'm not sure what's going on!"

JR simply shook his head. "I don't know, King. But what we do know, is that Finlay will now be facing William Regal for the King of the Ring semi-finals."

"Finlay—Finlay!" Teddie kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Get off that knee! I got Hornswoggle. He's going to be fine—just a little sore and scared is all."

When Finlay paid her little heed, Teddie pushed on his shoulder, forcing him to shift his weight toward his good leg. "Get off that knee," she repeated. "Right now."

Finlay finally rolled onto his side and Teddie began talking to Hornswoggle. The little guy was mostly scared, and it appeared that a few muscles in his neck were probably pulled. Other than that, he seemed fine. Finlay watched the interaction with glazed eyes and a face of pain. The referees on hand stood back, seeming to understand that Teddie was better able to reach through to them better than they.

After several agonizing minutes the referees were able to help Finlay and his son backstage. Teddie also accompanied them. In the back of her mind she wondered if she would get in trouble for leaving, but right now that didn't seem important.

* * *

After another hard and grueling match up, CM Punk had managed to defeat Chris Jericho and proceed to the King of the Ring semi-finals. As he prepared to head backstage, he was stopped in his tracks by a familiar titantron.

_No Chance...that's what you've got  
Up against a machine too strong  
Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS  
Who'll find their place in line _

_But tie a string around your finger now boy  
'cause it's, it's just a matter of time  
'cause you've got..._

_No chance..._

_No chance in hell, (you've got)_

_No chance…_

_No chance in hell, (you've got)_

_No chance…_

_No chance in hell, (you've got)_

_No chance…_

_No chance in hell! _

The crowd booed as Mr. McMahon strutted down the entrance ramp.

"Wait, wait, wait!" McMahon ordered. "CM Punk, I know you think you've advanced to the finals, but I have an announcement to make. Ladies and gentleman, your finalists (whoever they may be) will be facing off against a surprise opponent tonight."

"What the...!" Punk shook his head indignantly. After enduring the Walls of Jericho longer than any other superstar, he was sweaty and tired and his lower back was killing him.

"And now," McMahon continued, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce you to the first opponent...Isabella Cena!"

* * *

**I think this a record chapter as far as length goes! Most of my chapters are around 3 or 4 pages – this one is 6! Anyway, the next chapter will be the most climatic of all, I think. :) It occurred to me that I'm probably writing this story too fast, but I'm having such fun with it that I can't really help it! :)**

**Hope you enjoy it! I've been looking forward to writing the King of the Ring tournament ever since I first saw it a couple weeks ago!! ;)**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**SBMFanatic: More developments in this chapter – the next one will really climax!**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: This chapter is just the beginning—the next one will be packed full of surprising twists!**

**JCJF.lover: Matt is quite the matchmaker for this story, yes! Lol...I have class tomorrow, hopefully I'll survive though! :-p **

**XinnLagjin: What do you think of Vince now? ;)**

**Inday: Izzie's very smart, but she also knows how to mind her own business—a very admirable quality that I don't have! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

**Chapter 22: Mixed Emotions**

* * *

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
a-a-are you patient,  
understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I've tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work for me_

_Baby, (baby)  
this situation is driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady  
But the one before you left me so _

"Damaged" by Danity Kane blared across the arena, and Izzie emerged. She saluted the crowd, but her usual infectious smile was nowhere to be seen. She climbed the top turnbuckle and raised her fist, her first and pinkie fingers indicating devil's horns. Her hair was streaked today with strands of both purple and pink, and she was dressed in a black wife beater and khakis.

Climbing down, she turned to face CM Punk, who was still standing in shock.

"Dude, are you kidding?!" He exclaimed.

"Start the match!" Vince commanded the referee and the bell rang accordingly.

Punk stood in the center of the ring, his hands by his sides, completely dumbfounded. It was the King of the Ring tournament after all, but he would be damned if he took advantage of a woman to get to the top.

Izzie circled him warily. She motioned for him to go ahead—to have at it. Punk took a step forward.

There was a sudden commotion in the crowd. Before anyone knew what was happening, Shannon Moore was in the ring, assailing Punk over the head with a steel chair. Punk attempted to shield his head with his arms, but was driven back into the corner and to his knees before Shannon dropped the chair.

"And your winner, by disqualification, CM Punk!" Lilian announced. Shannon looked from Punk to Isabella. The crowd seemed to collectively hold their breaths.

"What are you doing? He didn't even _do_ anything yet!" Izzie shouted at Shannon, obviously shocked over the 10 second loss, and upset that she hadn't gotten even one wrestling move in.

Shannon took a couple steps toward Izzie. Then he stopped.

"Thanks a lot," Izzie muttered. She dropped and rolled out of the ring, leaving Shannon standing alone in it's center.

* * *

Backstage, Teddie was alarmed to see Punk being ushered by paramedics to the first aid area. Hornswoggle was curled up on the bench beside his father, who was leaning back against the wall his eyes closed. Teddie was applying an ice pack to Finlay's injured knee as directed by medical staff.

"Here, hold this for a minute," She took Finlay's hand and placed it over the ice pack. He nodded without opening his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Teddie jogged over to Punk. A thin trickle of blood was making it's way down the side of his temple.

"Looks like he's received a gash to the crown of his head," one of the paramedics informed her. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. It doesn't even need stitches, we'll just try to butterfly bandage it closed for his next match."

Teddie frowned. "There is something awfully messed up about this King of the Ring tournament."

* * *

"Surprise opponents?" Teddie fumed. Izzie shook her head angrily.

"I knew McMahon was messed up, but I didn't know he was this bad," She said wryly. "And then Shannon had to come act the hero. Damn it! I would've gone down—I know that—but I would've gone down fighting! I'll never get a contract this way."

"Do you have any idea who the other surprise opponent is?" Teddie inquired.

"No idea," Izzie said. "But knowing the chairman he's probably got it in for some other poor soul."

Teddie shook her head. "I'm sorry about your match, Izzie," she said sincerely.

Izzie nodded.

"I'm sure Shannon was just trying to protect you," Teddie added.

"Yeah—like every other damn soul around here!" Izzie fumed, stomping off as John Cena entered the room.

"What did I do now?" The former WWE champion looked confused.

Teddie shook her head. "Don't ask."

* * *

"You shouldn't be going back out there," the doctor insisted, placing a hand on Finlay's shoulder as the wrestler tried to rise.

"I have to," Finlay said simply.

"I really don't think you should. This is the same knee you injured a couple years ago—there's a chance if you stress it too much there could be permanent damage."

Finlay grunted. "Just wrap it up."

"I really don't think—"

"Just bloody do it!" Finlay lashed out. "Don't you see? Vince has snapped. He's going to make Teddie face off against the other finalist! William Regal will have hell to pay before I let that happen."

* * *

Teddie had returned to her job at ringside, but her work was distracted and sloppy. She was still very much preoccupied with what was going on backstage and worried about both Finlay and CM Punk.

William Regal's music sounded and the general manager emerged from behind the curtain. He paused by the steel steps to cast Teddie a warning glance over his shoulder. The photographer stood firmly and steadily returned his gaze, showing no sign of fear.

Lilian Garcia announced that the match was to be a King of the Ring semi-finals match. Regal paced back and forth as his music played out and slowly died down. The crowd was quiet, waiting. Everyone was wondering if Finlay would even appear. Would he be able to compete after his injury earlier that night?

Loudly, the bagpipes cried, and there was a scattering of applause as Finlay made his way down the entrance ramp. He walked confidently, trying his best to mask the limp, and the pain. He ignored Teddie, his gaze fastened on William Regal, not bothering to conceal his expression of anger.

"Finlay is not a guy to back down from a fight—he is a warrior to say the least," JR and Larry the King observed from the announce table.

Teddie bit her lip the entire match up, not even bothering to take pictures. Regal was going for Finlay's knee like a bee for honey, but despite the overwhelming odds, Finlay was doing an outstanding job maintaining his focus and keeping the injured limb away from Regal.

Somehow the two men ended up outside the ring. Regal, seizing the opportunity, charged Finlay. The Irish wrestler attempted to sidestep the mad rush, but unable to move fast enough he was thrown backwards, his knee crashing against the steel steps. It proved to be the turning point in the match. Although Finlay dragged himself back into the ring and continued to fight back courageously, his injured knee prevented him from gaining a good offensive against the overly aggressive and cruel Regal.

Regal was able to lock in the Regal stretch, twisting Finlay's bad knee at a dangerous and painful angle. He held the submission maneuver, but Finlay refused to surrender.

"Tap out, _tap out_!" Teddie whispered.

But Finlay refused to tap out

Teddie's breath caught in her lungs and then the referee called for the bell. Finlay had been defeated without ever surrendering.

"Ring the bell!"

While Regal's titantron started up again, Teddie slipped into the ring beside Finlay. The Irishman was almost unconscious.

To her shock, she felt tears pricking her eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you alright?!" she heard herself repeating, her voice shrilling.

Finlay blinked. He strained to sit upright, but was unable to. His gaze wandered back and forth vacantly in front of him. It was obvious he was confused and unable to comprehend.

Teddie squeezed his shoulder, hoping that her touch would help him to.

"You alright man?" The referee called out, bending over them. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Finlay? Can you see him?" Teddie asked gently. "How many fingers?"

Finlay still couldn't seem to concentrate. He was able to lift his head, but remained unresponsive beyond that.

"Hey...Dave?" Teddie said softly. "Dave – can you hear me?"

She had never called him by his real name before. She hadn't dared.

At first she thought he hadn't heard her. But it seemed to get his attention. He slowly looked around and in what seemed to be an extreme effort, attempted to concentrate on her face.

"Finlay, can you hear me?" The referee tried again. After what seemed like hours in Teddie's agonized mind, Finlay was able to nod. His gaze still wandered back and forth and he seemed completely dazed, but at least now he was responding.

"Are you alright?" Teddie couldn't hold back the question.

Again, he nodded.

"You sure?" The referee questioned.

Another nod. It was obviously an instinctive response.

"Okaay..." The referee sounded unsure. He straightened and waved to the other referees for help.

"Dave, are you sure you're ok?" Teddie tightened her grip on his shoulder to steady him. It felt extremely strange to call him by his first name, but he seemed to be responding to it.

He nodded. Underneath Teddie's hand, it felt as though every muscle in his body were spasming. Although he appeared to be responding somewhat now, he remained motionless on the mat.

"And facing William Regal, in this surprise semi finals one on one match, Teddie O'Toole."

Teddie slowly raised her gaze to find Regal already eying her with a bloodthirsty eye. Teddie rose, feeling her blood pumping hot like fire through her veins. She didn't know a thing about wrestling. But she was mad.

In the background she vaguely heard "4 minutes" by Madonna and Timberlake announcing her. Stepping over Finlay's prone form, Teddie walked up to William Regal until she was standing eyeball to eyeball with the general manager of Raw.

The bell rang. Teddie barely heard it. With all the strength in her being, she slapped Regal across the face.

Regal retaliated with a hard right hand, taking Teddie off her feet. He attempted to roll her over and apply the Regal stretch, but Teddie managed to roll out of the way at the last moment. Seizing her by the hair, Regal dragged her to her feet and slammed her in a vicious bulldog. As quickly as it had begun, the fight was gone from Teddie as she lay gasping for breath on the canvas. Regal immediately went to lock in his submission hold. Teddie did not hesitate before tapping out.

"And your winner, by submission, William Regal," for once Lilian did not look thrilled to make the announcement.

Regal stood over his fallen victims, looking back and forth, contemplating a final fatal blow.

_Yo, yo, yo, yo!_

_Pop a rollie and check your 40's, it's Cryme Tyme.  
Brooklyn. Brooklyn._

_We're bringing it. We're bringing it.  
We're bringing the hood to you.  
We're bringing it. We're bringing it.  
Whatcha gonna do. _

The crowd went wild as Cryme Tyme emerged from the gorilla, immediately capturing the attention of the general manager, who started waving for a microphone.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing out h—"

A steel chair smacked against Regal's back, throwing the general manager off his feet. A second blow knocked the microphone from his hand and saw him arms hanging over the middle rope.

Izzie stood in the center of the ring, a steel chair in hand. Teddie, who was recovering from having the wind knocked out of her used the ropes to pull herself up and stared in shock at her friend. Regal rolled out of the ring and Izzie gave Teddie a thumbs up before exiting herself through the crowd.

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound? _

In the opposite corner, Finlay was using the ropes to rise with the support of several referees.

"Why don't you come backstage too?" One of the referees suggested, noticing Teddie holding her head. "They might want to take a look at you as well."

Teddie nodded, glad to have the chance to get backstage...and think.

* * *

Later that evening, CM Punk also surrendered to William Regal when the general manager managed to lock in his submission hold on the exhausted and battered ECW superstar. Sometime during that match, Punk had opened his head wide up and was now getting stitched up in the medical area. As Teddie approached, he shrugged off the medical attendees and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry," He said into her hair. "I didn't see what was going on out there until it was too late."

"Hey...don't worry about it," Teddie assured him. "I'm fine. But you don't look like you are," she added, shyly reaching up to brush a piece of blood soaked hair away from his eyes. The subsequent smile he gave her made her knees feel weak and Teddie felt her heart ache with sympathy for the man. He looked exhausted and was in desperate need of a shower.

"Get yourself fixed up," Teddie said, finally pulling away. "And call me tomorrow when you're in NC. You know I live less than thirty minutes away from Greensboro, I can hook you up with whatever you need."

"That would be nice," Punk admitted. "Thanks, Teddie."

"No problemo. And Punk?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself."

He smiled. "You too."

* * *

"So, you've obviously noticed that your position here on WWE has been somewhat altered," Vince McMahon approached Teddie the next day before the airing of ECW/Smackdown was scheduled to begin at the Greensboro Coliseum.

"What do you want, McMahon?" Teddie sighed. "My parents will be watching this and I swear they will make me quit if you put me through another match like last night."

"Actually that wasn't quite what I had in mind. You see, people have been noticing this sort of, chemistry between you and several of the superstars lately. I thought—I thought it might be a good idea, if you acted as one of our temporary interviewers. People are wanting to see more of you and it occurred to me that rushing you into the ring wasn't exactly the best idea."

"Oh?" Teddie raised her eyebrows.

"Sooo...I thought, why not have her start out by interviewing a couple of the superstars? Get used to being on TV, you know."

"Okay."

"Anyway, tonight—tonight I came up with the perfect plan. You will be interviewing," and he paused for effect, "...Finlay."

"I see. What exactly will I be asking him?" Teddie inquired.

"Nothing really, just about the recent emotion we've been seeing in many of in his matches of late. Nothing too difficult, and all you have to do is ask the question and hold the microphone."

Teddie shrugged. "What about my photography?"

"You can do that in between matches. But the interview is most important in my book right now."

"Okay," Teddie agreed. "That sounds fair enough."

"Of course it does. Now, here's your question all typed up for you—I want you to go and memorize that and be ready when the camera crew comes for you."

Teddie nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Teddie stood in front of the camera, waiting for the crew to cue her. She was nervous for her first real onscreen appearance, but did her best to hide it. Finlay was already ready and waiting just off camera. Although Teddie had been keeping up with his condition, she hadn't spoken to him since the King of the Ring tournament. His quiet, calm demeanor and serious expression somehow further excited the stomach butterflies.

"We're ready," the cameraman nodded to Teddie. "And...action."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time—Finlay," Teddie announced, doing her best to speak clearly and articulately.

Finlay approached her, coming into camera view. Even though he was not as tall as many of the superstars, he towered over Teddie's 5'4" frame. Teddie glanced up at him and he gave her a short smile. Teddie knew he could read her nervousness.

"Finlay, going back to before Wrestlemania, your matches have changed to mirror a lot of your personal conflict and emotion, and everyone wants to know—"

Teddie started as Finlay suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Everyone wants to know..._what_?"

Teddie shook her head.

"They want to know about _global warming_?"

Teddie shook her head.

"They want to know about Iran's _nuclear program_?"

Teddie frowned and shook her head once more.

"I don't think so," Finlay was standing very close to her now, looking down into her face. His next words were quiet and matter-of-fact.

"Here's what they want to know."

He stopped. Teddie waited, confused.

Unexpectedly, he lifted her chin and caught her in a slow, deep kiss. Teddie was vaguely aware of startled gasps coming from the camera crew, but suddenly all that fell away.

Punk's kiss had tingled her, sending pinpricks dancing up and down throughout her whole being. But Finlay's went beyond that, a thousand times and more. Teddie felt her head spinning and her muscles weakening. She couldn't have pulled away if she'd wanted to. She was flying—flying and drowning at the same time. She felt as though she might black out. But it was a sensation that she never wanted to end.

Then, through the fog, Teddie realized Finlay had released her. He repeated himself quietly. "That's what they want to know."

And he was gone.

At once the camera seemed like a monster gaping at Teddie, now alone on the scene. She shook her head sheepishly.

"That wasn't the question," she said.

* * *

**Okay everyone—THIS is the chapter I've been waiting for!! I would _really_ like to know what you think about it so please review! Even if you haven't reviewed before but are following along with this story, just drop a line to let me know what you think!!**

**Again, thanks to everyone else who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best!**

**Lol...and I admit I stole some of that interview from another one I'd seen featuring Finlay. It gave me the idea for the ending...**

_**Shout Outs: **_

**JCJF.lover: I have a terrible habit of skipping class because I am usually able to catch up so quickly. In fact, I actually skipped today. I know I wasn't supposed to, but I needed sleep and we were only having presentations (I already went last week). I've never fallen asleep but almost!**

**68 stones from a broken heart: lol...everything is revealed in this chapter!**

**AshMattXoXo: Here it is! A little bit of everyone in this chapter!!**

**XinnLagjin: Vince McMahon is a jerk...but at least he makes up for it a WEE bit at the end here. I think I'm going to eventually kind of replace him with William Regal who I REALLY despise! Lol...I'm actually of Irish descent so I have a bit of an Irish temper myself! ;)**

**SBMFanatic: Lol...you're supposed to hate them! Hope you liked this chapter...!!**

**jada951: Haha...I get so excited about this story I can't help but updated it as I go along. :) I can't believe that whole new ploy with the lights on Raw...McMahon's already upset about WWE's recent ratings – this is going to cause them to absolutely plummet! And yay for Colin! He deserves it!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

**Chapter 23: Unexpected Surprise**

* * *

"What was that all about?!" Punk exclaimed loudly as Teddie rounded the corner. Several nearby superstars, including Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes turned to look at the two of them.

"I don't know!" Teddie exclaimed, her voice equally frustrated. "I wish I could give you some answers, Punk, but I really can't."

CM Punk shook his head. "Well, when you do," he replied coolly, "I'd really like to hear them."

Punk brushed past Teddie and exited the room. Teddie felt her cheeks burning as the other superstars resumed their conversations and pretended they hadn't noticed the exchange.

Whirling, she made a beeline for the back door. She needed to get out of the building, where she could think.

She was rounding the last corner when she crashed up against someone coming the other way.

"Sorry," Teddie muttered, attempting to duck around the sturdy form. But the person caught her arm.

"Teddie?"

Teddie froze at the familiar voice—a tone that resonated with a slow southern twinge.

"Jeff?"

"Where are you rushing off to?" Jeff Hardy chuckled at the shocked look on her face.

"Um, nowhere now," Teddie blushed. "What are you doing here? It's good to see you!"

"Well—" Jeff began but was cut off as Teddie's cell phone began to ring.

"I am _so _sorry," Teddie said quickly, pulling the phone out of her pocket. She groaned, recognizing the number.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked curiously.

"My ex-boyfriend," Teddie frowned. "I thought he was finally going to leave me alone after the last show we had in North Carolina." She sighed. "Let me just see what he wants real fast. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, go ahead," Jeff motioned for her to answer.

"Yes Aidan...what do you want?"

Aidan didn't waste his time. "I was just watching ECW...and I saw you're in Greensboro."

Teddie mentally thanked God that Smackdown didn't air until Friday. Aidan had no idea about the whole scene with Finlay.

"Yeah?"

"I want to see Gracia."

"What?"

"I want my girlfriend to meet her."

Teddie felt as though the breath had been slapped right out of her lungs.

"_Excuse me_?"

"I want my girlfriend to meet my daughter," Aidan repeated.

"_Fuck you_!" Teddie shouted into the phone. "She may be your daughter, but you have no right to bring another woman into her life!"

"I want her to meet her," Aidan repeated.

"Okay, you know what? Be my guest. We have a house show in Boone Saturday. If you want your girlfriend to meet her, then you make the trip out there yourself!"

"Okay, that's fine."

"One more thing," Teddie spat. "I'm _glad_ I never married you."

She snapped the cell phone shut, hanging up on him.

"I _hate_ him," Teddie muttered.

"Wow," Jeff looked taken aback. "I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm _sorry," Teddie apologized. "Things have been stressful lately...and I tend to have a bit of temper when the heat gets turned up."

"We all have times like that," Jeff assured her.

He continued to stare at her, not quite believing that this was the same young woman he had become acquainted with before his suspension. While she had always been pretty in a shy kind of way, Teddie had already changed dramatically within the past few weeks. She was dressing much more confidently now, sporting jeans, a loose v-neck blouse, cowboy boots and she was wearing just a little jewelry including a simple bracelet and pendent of an Arabian horse. She was wearing makeup now, but it too was simple and natural—a light shade of eye shadow and no lip gloss at all. She looked good in a baseball cap, and although she was probably still a size 14, she appeared much more fit and had lost weight.

The biggest change, however, was the way she carried herself. She was no longer afraid to look him in the eye—she came across as poised and self-assured, something that was a stark contrast against the shy, reclusive creature Jeff remembered.

"When will you be coming back?" Teddie was asking.

Jeff shook himself out of his daze. "What?"

"Do you have any idea when will you be returning to us?" Teddie repeated.

"Sometime in June probably," Jeff bit his lip. "It's been a hard couple of months for me, so I need to get my life straightened out before I get back on the road."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Teddie nodded. "I'm real sorry."

Jeff nodded. "Thanks."

"Teddie!" Izzie jogged around the corner, coming to an abrupt halt as she spotted Jeff Hardy.

"Yeah?"

"Um...oh." Izzie was clearly shocked to see Matt's little brother. "You know Punk is fighting tonight right?"

"No," Teddie frowned. "I thought he was supposed to take the night after getting those stitches last night."

"Well, he went out and challenged Edge to a match and he's about to go out against him now. He seems really mad...so if you guys have something going on, you'd better patch it up before he goes out there and gets himself banged up again."

Teddie sighed. "When did my life get so complicated?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized to Jeff. "_Again_. I need to go and try and talk my crazy friend out of doing something stupid."

Jeff nodded. "Sure."

"You won't happen to be in Boone on Saturday will you?" Teddie asked.

Jeff nodded. "Probably, yeah."

"Well," Teddie smiled. "I'll see you then."

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone! I had another LOAD of homework Wednesday night, so no update, but here's one chapter...the next one will probably be coming later tonight unless I pass out from exhaustion! **

**Btw, did anyone see the interview with Finlay that was in the Miami Herald a couple days ago? I read it and couldn't help but laugh when I found out that Finlay knocked JBL's tooth out! Finlay also talks about his family...hmmm—interesting. I will be honest...in real life, I don't like CM Punk or even Jeff Hardy that much (well Jeff a little!)...but I've always liked Finlay. :) He seems like a real guy. Well, ANYWAY. Actually that just gave me any idea for this interesting twist on the story...but I can't tell you about that just yet! Maybe the next chapter.**

_**Shout Outs: **_

**JCJF.lover: I know—I'm so bad! And then this morning I was so exhausted after working on final projects til 5 AM that I didn't even hear my alarm go off and slept in an hour late! Fortunately it was my photography class and my teacher is very lenient—so I was allowed to show up late:) Everyone said I looked terrible. :-p**

**Inday: We don't really know do we? She's upset that Punk's upset, but we will have to wait til the next chapter to find out how she really feels!**

**Takersgurl35: I'm glad someone is rooting for Finlay! I love the guy so much, lol. :) And Regal IS an ass...**

**AshMattXoXo: Lol...well Punk's reaction upset her! However, Teddie's a strange girl...**

**Westfan: I think that's exactly what Teddie is wondering...she's not sure WHAT to think now!!**

**SBMFanatic: Sorry...not much Izzie in this chapter...there will be more in the next though!**

**XinnLajgin: LOL...You make me laugh more than any of my other reviewers! ;) Sorry, this isn't a very "meaty" chapter, but the next one will be better. **

**ReB: Finally! Someone else who likes Finlay! Lol...thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Jada951: I wonder if Kennedy is turning face..I like Vickie as GM on Smackdown for the most part (although Teddy is great!) and Armando Estrada can be interesting at times but I think William Regal is dull and brutal. :-p I LOVE Kofi – AWESOME wrestler – he's quick and agile, but not crazy like the Hardys! ;) And yes, for this story Finlay DEFINITELY has a lot more to him than "he loves to fight". But as we will see, his life is not all perfect either... :)**


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

* * *

"Punk—what are you doing?" Teddie asked, finally espying Punk waiting in the gorilla.

"Why? You just got 5 stitches yesterday," Teddie protested. "You're going to hurt yourself out there!"

"I'll be fine," Punk said shortly.

"But—" Teddie began, but was cut off by Punk's hard rock music.

"Be careful," She said, as Punk burst through the curtain and into the spotlight.

Teddie shook her head to herself. "I haven't been working here for six months yet and already my life is coming apart at the seams," she murmured. She bit her lip. "I need to find Finlay."

Teddie had no idea where his dressing room was, but when she finally did, there was no answer. She was just about ready to assume that he and Hornswoggle had left for the night when she heard the little fellow laughing down the hall. As she rounded the corner toward the sound, she was nearly bowled over by Hornswoggle and then Jamie Noble. As usually, Hornswoggle was tormenting the other superstars by messing with their things and spying on them. Teddie shook her head, knowing that where Hornswoggle was, Finlay wasn't likely to be far behind.

* * *

"So...when do you expect to be back?" Izzie asked Jeff, finding herself alone with the former Intercontinental Champion.

"June," Jeff confirmed. Then he said, "You're Izzie, aren't you?"

"Why yes—how did you know?"

"My brother's told me quite a bit about you," Jeff admitted. "He said he was trying to hook you up with Shannon."

"Why that...!"

"Maybe that was a piece of information I wasn't supposed to disclose," Jeff realized.

"Probably not," Izzie shook her head. "Scoundrel."

"Lord, I'm in trouble," Jeff groaned. "Just don't say you heard that from me, ok?"

"I didn't know you and Teddie were friends," Izzie said.

"We're more like acquaintances," Jeff explained. "She seems like an ok kid, but I guess she has some issues she's working on in her past."

"As many of us do," Izzie reminded him.

Jeff nodded slowly. "That's true."

* * *

Teddie saw Finlay heading the opposite way and stepped directly in his path to halt him. She found herself feeling nervous, excited and angry all at the same time.

"I just had CM Punk yell at me and I'm praying my parents didn't actually get a television set while I was gone," Teddie began. "And since that obviously went out on international television and SOMEONE I know must've seen it, I think it's time for me to draw up on our deal."

"Ok," Finlay nodded. "Alright."

"Just tell me, so I can get this straight in my own mind...what's going on? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be thinking, or feeling? Was this something McMahon pulled or—"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, McMahon had nothing to do with that."

"Okaaay. Well...would you mind answering the rest of my question then?"

"That is up to you to decide."

"What?"

"That's for you to decide. I'm not going to tell you to _do_ anything."

Teddie looked confused. "Why not?"

"You've got a free will and a good mind. Now it's time for you to use it. I'm not going to tell you what to feel because I think you've had men doing that for you all your life."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

"I think you do."

The next several moments ticked by like a standoff – neither saying a word.

"Look, you're _three months_ younger than my father," Teddie finally said.

"I don't doubt it," Finlay replied.

"Then why am I not walking away?"

"I don't know."

Again there was an uncomfortable silence. Finlay stood with his folded across his chest, silently awaiting Teddie's decree.

"Tell me something?" Teddie finally looked up into Finlay's face. "Why didn't you tap out the other night? The doctor kept saying something about he should've known, and then he said, 'oh, _you're_ the girl."

"Is that really something you want to know?"

"Yes."

Finlay sighed patiently. "I knew McMahon had you in place to face Regal. I couldn't let that happen."

Teddie was taken aback. "Really?"

Finlay nodded.

Teddie shook her head. "I don't know..."

She noticed how close she was standing to him now and blushed. Had he taken that step forward...or had she?

Teddie began quietly. "My boyfriend and I went to one of your house shows in Raleigh a year ago. Some of you superstars were outside, meeting the fans. Everyone was clearing out for the show and I remember I was staring at you—well actually I was staring into space at you accidentally—anyway. I remember you said hello. I can't remember everything... But then you told me that I was a very beautiful young woman. You said that right in front of my boyfriend to see if he would notice, because he wasn't paying any attention to me at all. And he didn't."

"I said it because it was true," Finlay corrected quietly. "And yes, I remember you."

Standing at such close proximity, Teddie could catch a brief whiff of his cologne. His height was rather intimidating, and she felt her heartbeat quicken. Aidan had actually been shorter than herself and yet he had been more than capable of manipulating her and causing her pain.

Teddie closed her eyes. More than anything in the world, she wanted to be held and loved by a man again. A man who would treasure her. A man who could make her feel special. A man who would protect her. Because Aidan had broken her trust in the most cruel way, those were the only things that were important to her now.

Finlay was all those things.

Teddie swallowed hard. "I don't know if I can trust someone that much again," she whispered. "But if I did...it would be you."

* * *

**Ok, everyone - there's your other chapter :) Now I'm crashing! I've only gotten 3 or 4 hours of sleep every night for the past week and I'm EXHAUSTED! (the fact that my daughter's teething isn't helping!) So without further ado...**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**XinnLagjin: (evil smile) I actually left it wide open purposefully...just to see if you would capitalize! ;) You passed the test – unfortunately I have no award :( But look on the bright side—here is another chapter!**

**Hatter-Zombie: Haha – and more Jeff coming up! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"Isabella?" Shannon approached her almost hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Izzie was sitting cross legged atop a pile of extra ring materials, checking the voicemail on her phone.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad the other night," Shannon apologized.

"Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself?" Izzie leaned back on her hands.

"Jeff told me you seemed pissed," Shannon said. "He said he figured both myself and Matt were in for it."

"Actually, yes. I doubt I'll get another chance at impressing either the general manager or Mr. McMahon now."

Shannon shook his head. "Not quite."

Izzie frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"I actually went to William Regal earlier today. You're going to be in a match next week on Raw."

"Really? With who?"

"Well, um, it's actually a tag team match. Jimmy, you and myself will be taking on Finlay, Hornswoggle and Teddie."

At Izzie's expression, he rushed to explain. "I promise I had nothing to do with it—aside from asking Regal to give you a second chance."

Izzie suddenly broke into a grin. Hopping down from her perch, she threw her arms around Shannon and gave him an excited hug.

"Shannon—you're the best!"

Shannon froze, surprised by her sudden display of affection.

Izzie pulled back. "Loosen up a little," she teased, shoving him playfully. "You feel like Elvis reincarnated!"

"You're going to train me for this right?" Isabella urged. "You know you're my trainer now since Matt up and abandoned all our sessions."

Shannon nodded dumbly.

"And for the record," Izzie said, winking at him. "I forgive you."

Shannon smiled. "I hoped you might."

* * *

Teddie stood in front of Finlay, feeling doubt after her confession. Had it been the right thing for her to admit? And yet, after training with him nearly everyday for a fortnight, she had glimpsed a softer side to the tough fighting Irishman. The way he protected Hornswoggle—indeed the way he had attempted to protect her had proven that there was a deeper side to him and that he was capable of loving just as deeply, even when it was hard for him to admit it.

Finlay suddenly reached out to her and pulled her close in a hug. Teddie cringed at first. She remembered being touched in a hurtful way, and it was a memory that did not elude her easily. But Finlay's embrace was gentle and she was surprised to find that she felt protected in his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head and frowned at Hornswoggle who was peeping around the corner. The little fellow took the hint. Shrugging, he trotted of to find someone else to tease.

Teddie finally pulled away.

"I should go," she said quietly.

"If you want."

Teddie started to leave, but Finlay caught her arm. Turning her towards him, he kissed her again.

* * *

"You have a big championship match coming up," Izzie observed. It was nearly midnight and she and Shannon had just finished one of their training sessions in the empty arena after the crowd had cleared out. She took a bite of her apple.

Shannon squinted. "You're not going to spit that at me, are you?"

"No!" Izzie laughed. "I mean, what is the deal with Carlito and Santino anyway?"

Shannon shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Do you think you're ready?"

"For...?"

"Your match next week," Izzie reminded him.

"Oh. I wish we'd had more time to prepare," Shannon admitted. "I mean I know we can beat them, but I'm not sure if we're ready just yet. There's so much that goes into tag teaming...we have to work it just right to beat a team like the Miz and Morrison."

Izzie nodded.

"What about you?" Shannon ventured. "Are you nervous since I told you about your match on Raw?"

"_Our_ match," Izzie corrected. She continued, "To be honest, I don't think it's really fair. I mean, Hornswoggle's such a little guy and Teddie has no idea what she's doing. It'll be Finlay taking most of the heat out there, but I guess that's something I haven't really thought much about. If it happens, it happens. If I have to beat Teddie's ass to teach her a thing or two, well I don't really have a problem with that either. I'm not going to unnecessarily beat her up. And Teddie's smart. She knows when to surrender."

"Have you worked with her before then?"

"Yeah, I trained with her a couple times...before Finlay showed up and sort of took over," Izzie admitted.

"What _is_ going on with them?" Shannon asked curiously.

"I'm not sure really. Up until now I thought that they had a purely professional relationship, though I know Finlay indicated a couple times that he might be interested in her. I think as far as Teddie goes, her problem is that she tends to over think things. She's been burned in a past relationship so what she goes by now is common sense. She's not totally detached from her feelings, but she's going to rely on her brain more than never. She's savvy enough to realize that perhaps CM Punk is not ready to settle down and have a family and I think that may be why she's hanging around Finlay." Izzie shrugged. "My opinion anyway."

"What about you?" Shannon surprised her by asking.

"What about me?"

"Your past. Everyone knows you're John Cena's little sister, but no one can figure out why you're not out here, training with him."

Isabella sighed. "He feels like I'm using him to get to the top or something. I don't know—anyway I'm willing to get my contract the old fashioned honest way, even if it means extra sweat and tears."

"What about your boyfriend? Does he like the fact that you want to be a wrestler?"

"My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend," Izzie frowned.

Shannon looked confused. "Kelly Kelly told me you had a boyfriend."

Izzie shook her head. "No—no boyfriend. I can't believe she said that."

"Well, I'm glad," Shannon acknowledged, almost shyly.

Izzie smiled. "At least someone is. My mama likes to remind me of that everyday. She wasn't too happy when I dumped my fiancée."

"Wait—you were engaged?"

"In high school," Isabella admitted. "His name was James and he was the teen heartthrob of our school. So when he wanted to go out with me, I was flattered. He was kind of a jerk though—immature and selfish. But I said yes when he proposed to me during our senior year. I guess it was because I liked the attention I got walking around with a big rock on my finger. It made the other girls look at me with respect. I learned the hard way that's not how to get real respect from somebody."

Shannon nodded.

"So anyway, at graduation I dumped him," Izzie said. "I was kind of cruel about the whole thing, but I was sick of his selfishness. Did you know the reason he went out with me was because my sister married the dean of some high ranking University in California? Anyway, he was sucking his way up to him the whole time and sure enough, he got a full football scholarship. I'm sure he's living the dream now...I'm just thankful I'm not living it with him."

Shannon nodded. "I was married," he admitted. "You can love the other person for all you're worth and sometimes it's not enough."

Izzie nodded. "You're right. Sometimes it just isn't worth the pain. But they say when love is right there's nothing like it in the world. So you've always got to keep looking."

* * *

Her cell phone was ringing. Teddie groaned and rolled over, making a grab for it on the beside stand.

"Hey girl – what's up?" Ariel's cheery voice sounded wide awake on the other end.

Teddie frowned. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's...10 in the morning?"

"What?"

"Look outside girlfriend—the sun is shining," Ariel laughed.

"Blast North Carolina," Teddie moaned, seeing the sun peeping around the corners of the heavy curtains. "The sun is always shining here."

"You mean to say Gracia hasn't woken you up yet?"

"She did—at 4 AM. That's why I'm so grouchy now," Teddie admitted.

Ariel chuckled. "Well, I heard about your show in Boone," she began.

"Let me guess, you're coming with Aidan," Teddie frowned.

"No—but I admit I heard about it from him. His girlfriend works over there with us and she was telling some of the girls about how she was going on Saturday."

Teddie paused. "So this girlfriend actually speaks English, does she?"

"Teddie, his girlfriend is Krystal."

"Krystal?" Teddie was shocked. "You're kidding!"

"I wish I was but no such luck..."

"I thought Krystal had more sense than that," Teddie mused, somewhat shocked to hear that Aidan's new girlfriend was her former co-worker.

"So did I, but you have to admit Teddie, Aidan's a charmer when he wants to be and he's not ugly."

"Uh—yes he is," Teddie made a face.

"Well, not physically anyway," Ariel pointed out.

Teddie fell silent.

"Are you alright?" Ariel asked.

Teddie shrugged. "I guess so."

"No—you're not. What's going on?"

"I still feel like I've done something wrong," Teddie admitted. "We promised each other we'd be together forever."

"Well apparently he forgot to tell you about the part where you were going to pay for it," Ariel said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Teddie shook herself. "How's it going with Jake, girl?"

"Um...we broke up."

"What? When!"

"About a week ago," Ariel admitted. "I went over to his house to see his sister and when I was leaving, I saw his truck parked out by the pond."

"Yeah?"

"So I went over to find out what he was doing—since he told me he was going out with his buddies."

"Uh-oh," Teddie said.

"Yeah, anyway—he was out smoking and getting high with the girl next door," Ariel said wryly. "And then he admitted it was something he did frequently, but he swore nothing was up between them."

"Yeah, whatever," Teddie shook her head. "Men."

"You can't live with them and you can't live without them," Ariel sighed.

"I beg to differ. I can live without them. I just need a housekeeper otherwise," Teddie joked.

"Yeah—how's it going with Marcia anyway?" Ariel inquired.

Teddie frowned. "She's nice, but I had to let her go."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not making enough money," Teddie admitted. "No that's an understatement. Ariel—I'm broke. Gracia's going to have to stay with my parents until I get enough money saved up to take care of her again."

"Man girl—that sucks. I'm sorry," Ariel added.

"She's my daughter. I'm supposed to take care of her," Teddie felt tears suddenly prick her eyes. "I'm so messed up—I can't even do that!"

"Where are you now?" Ariel asked.

"At home," Teddie said. "I got in about one in the morning which is why nobody's probably called me yet to photograph their horses."

Ariel chuckled. "You're the photographer everywhere you go aren't you?"

"That's me," Teddie chuckled. "I'm good at it and I love it. I never get tired of it."

"I saw you on TV last night," Ariel said. "I was going to ask you what's up but I figured you've already been asked that a few times."

"Yeah...I'm not sure," Teddie said. "In so many ways it could never work. And then again, I know that it makes the most sense. Ariel, I need a father for Gracia now. I can't protect her all on my own. I can't provide for her all on my own. And..." she lowered her voice. "As much as I don't want her growing up without a father, I don't want her growing up knowing Aidan as that man."

"You're not going to tell her who her real father is?" Ariel asked.

Teddie hesitated. "I've been hurt enough by Aidan," she said. "I don't want my daughter to go through that hurt too. I guess I'll tell her one day when she's mature enough to understand. But I don't want her growing up with the knowledge that her father is no good. I don't want her growing up wondering if maybe I will leave her stepfather and I don't want her to think that men are allowed to treat women the way Aidan treated me."

"She's going to start walking and talking within two years," Ariel pointed out. "That doesn't leave you much time."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not out actively trying to snag a husband," Teddie said. "But if the right man comes along, I'm not going to have the attitude of 'oh maybe someday'."

"Who is the right man?"

"Someone I can love and respect, who will treat me well and raise Gracia as his own." Teddie said. "Nothing more."

"And Finlay?"

"I could see him doing that."

* * *

**:) Shannon and Izzie are so sweet together! I love writing them...they are so much more straightforward and honest than Teddie or Finlay. Punk...well poor Punk has kind of been overshadowed here, but he will rise again!**

**And just so everyone knows – nothing is written in stone yet! There will be plenty of turmoil in upcoming chapters and another OC!**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Inday: It does seem that way. There's a saying, though, if something sounds too good, it probably is. :) I think it's probably safe to say that this is probably applicable in this case...**

**XinnLagjin:**** Hahaha! Couldn't resist! I have the most peculiar way of thinking like that too...and for the record, I would like to attend SCSAU too! ;)**

**Takersgurl35****: Jeff seems to not really have a real attraction thus far. This however, will soon change! I've decided that he will probably only remain Teddie's friend, but I will be introducing another OC in a bit so we'll see where that goes... :)**

**jada951****: Lol...she's trying to crawl and sit up too—and when she can't she gets angry and screams at the top of her lungs! She always pulls the bibs off, so I have to be ****checking on her every few minutes! Anyway, as far as the story goes, I have basically decided to eliminate Jeff as a love interest for now and keep him just a friend. :) Maybe he will like my other original character I'm planning to introduce...but it's hard to write a storyline with the guy when he's not actually w/WWE! FYI, I think I posted a link to the Finlay article at the bottom of my profile page :)**

**JCJF.lover****: Well, at our University, it's up to the individual teachers... :) My photography class is a 3 hr lab class and the teacher is very lenient. She sits on her laptop in the other room while we develop and print the film. It was amazing because even though I was an hr late, only 2 people were there ...4 others showed up after me!**

**Sweeney Todds Pirate Lady****: Punk, Jeff and Finlay are THE BEST! ...don't care what anyone says! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Westfan****: Well, in this chapter we are introduced to a bit of Teddie's reasoning. She's being as practical as anything else when it comes to possible relationships...**

**SBMFanatic****: I think Jeff will probably become pretty good friends with Izzie too...if and when he ever returns! This chapter was really fun to write with the Isabella/Shannon interaction. :)**

**AshMattXoXo****: Computer troubles are so frustrating! ...and I can't wait until Jeff returns!**

**Hatter-Zombie****: Well...she's being practical anyway! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

* * *

"This place is junk," Teddie's mother frowned as the family drove up the old farm's driveway. "Just look at that old house falling down over there."

Teddie chuckled. "That's what I thought at first. But it's got three, well four, houses altogether on the property and they're all in pretty good shape inside—save for the one you're looking at. Plus the barn is in very good shape and there's a dressage arena out back. It looks like it's about 10 years old so it's overgrown, but it is fenced."

"What are we doing here anyway?" Tommy Jr, the youngest, complained.

"Well, this is the deal," Teddie's father, Thomas, explained. "Your grandmother left you all a small amount of money when she died a few months ago. Now, your mother and I don't think that the majority of you kids aren't mature enough to invest it wisely yet. So when your sister found this parcel of land dirt cheap, we decided that it would be a good idea to take a look. If you invest in land now, around here in five years the value of it will practically double and then triple in another five years. So when you guys are on your own, you're free to do whatever you want with your portion – sell it off or live there. I know your sisters, Cassie and Teddie, aren't planning on going anywhere for quite some time and they are very interested in having a place for the future."

Ten-year-old Tommy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Teddie's prediction proved to be accurate. While the hundred acre lot practically looked like a junkyard from the road and the outside of the houses were weatherbeaten and water stained, the interior of the three structures proved to be in fair condition. Only the 200-year-old plantation home was beyond repair.

The family decided to think it over. Although at this point in her career Teddie was not spending very much time in her home state, she was glad to know that she would be getting a chance to stay close to her family even as they grew older and started their own lives.

* * *

Saturday's house show was being held outdoors, in a large baseball stadium about two miles out of town. Teddie's family had decided to attend a cross-county schooling with the horses nearby, so that they would be able to come meet her around the end of the show. Teddie hoped they would arrive early and be able to watch a couple of the matches...she had told them to ring her cell phone in that case. The house show was not quite sold out and Teddie knew that in such cases Mr. McMahon allowed family members of the staff dibs on the extra tickets.

Upon arriving at the stadium, Teddie was happy to discover that she would solely be working as a photographer during the show. The golden southern sunshine and a cool breeze swept over the ring. Five minutes before the show was scheduled to start, Teddie ran backstage to grab a monopod for her camera and, quite literally, ran into the broad chest of Finlay.

"Excuse me," Teddie laughed. The beautiful weather outside and the past few days spent with her family had put her in high spirits...she felt on top of the world.

Finlay looked down at her with an amused affectionate smile, refusing to step aside.

Teddie shoved him playfully, but found it didn't do much to move him.

"Okay, whatever—I didn't _really_ need a tripod," She joked. She added, on a more serious note, "I did want to say, though, that my family might be around tonight so don't—don't do anything stupid."

"That all depends on how you define 'stupid'," Finlay replied.

"Well, whatever," Teddie shrugged. "My mom can be kind of a bear, though, and she's your elder if only by a year so I'd be on my guard if I were you."

Finlay just shook his head, still smiling.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Teddie asked, noticing that he was dressed in his wrestling gear.

He nodded. "Aye—Matt Hardy."

"Well good luck," Teddie said. She frowned momentarily as she observed CM Punk passing. He glanced over at her, but said nothing. Teddie shrugged it off. She would try patching things up again with him later.

"How is your knee?" Teddie asked Finlay. When she'd last seen him on Tuesday, it had still been wrapped up and supported by a brace.

"A little sore, a little stiff, but mending."

"That's good to hear," Teddie said. She hesitated, "I tore my meniscus a couple years ago and even after I finally had surgery it never healed quite right. It used to really bother me until I started taking glucosamine daily. Now it's ok."

"You never told me you had a knee injury."

"You never told me you did either," Teddie quipped. "I was just smart enough to figure it out for myself."

"How did you do that?"

"Hurt myself? Horseback riding." Teddie shrugged. "Can I get my tripod now?"

"No," Finlay said, only half joking as he blocked her path.

"I see," Teddie shrugged. Standing on her tiptoes, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Can I pass, _please_?"

He squinted, but stepped aside for her.

"You're the devil," he said as she slipped by him.

"Don't I know it!" Teddie said, throwing him in an Edge-like horns salute over her shoulder. She fetched her monopod from it's corner and brandished it threateningly.

"Move big man," she teased Hornswoggle, who had come to stand by his father's side. "I have my own stick now!"

Hornswoggle cocked his head and pointed at the monopod.

"It's a one-legged tripod," Teddie explained, "Less work for me, but still versatile and easy to tote around."

"And you—don't you bother," Teddie gave Finlay a warning look, "My stick is bigger than your stick!"

Finlay held up his hands and backed away. "Come on Hornswoggle."

"Adios," Teddie chirped cheerily before dodging outside.

* * *

CM Punk and Cryme Tyme were facing off against Trevor Murdoch, Lance Cade, and Kenny Dykstra from Smackdown. Punk and Cryme Tyme pulled a fast victory over the former tag team champions and Dykstra, but Punk was still refusing to acknowledge Teddie's presence. A little saddened, Teddie was determined not to let this put a damper on her day.

After their quick victory, JTG slid out of the ring and ran up to Teddie. He quickly took the camera out of her hands and rolled back into the ring to take some quick shots of the losers. Lance Cade angrily shouted at him and waved his arms, but came to a quick halt when Shad stepped into his path. JTG held the camera up in the air, "Hey man—this ain't mine! I'd love to crack it over your head, but I just can't."

"Go ahead—I got insurance!" Teddie shouted, drawing laughter from the crowd. Punk glanced at her then, but without a smile. Undeterred, Teddie offered him a smile of her own and shrugged.

She was suddenly aware that her cell phone was vibrating in the pocket of her jeans. She ducked down behind the security wall and answered. "Yeah?"

"Did you say you had some free tickets for us?" Teddie's father chuckled on the other end of the line. "Your sister and brothers wanted to come see this."

Teddie couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. "Yeah," she said. "Just give them your name at the ticket booth."

"Ok. Man! It's loud in there!" Thomas exclaimed as Cryme Tyme's music blasted into the open air.

"Always is," Teddie smiled. "Mom?"

"She's back with the horses," Thomas confirmed. "But everyone else is here with me."

"You're at the top...but there's still a pretty good view from there," Teddie said.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Thomas said.

Teddie flipped her phone shut. Cryme Tyme was leading the crowd in their chant when Teddie noticed her family slipping into the row at the top of the stadium.

"We make that money, money! Yeah yeah! We make that money money—"

The crowd finished. "Yeah yeah!"

As Cryme Tyme made their triumphant exit, Teddie gave her family a thumbs up. Matthias quickly gave her one back, but Tommy sulked on the end. Teddie shrugged. The ten-year-old boy was going through a stage where he thought he was cooler than everyone else—she knew in time he would get over it.

Finlay's theme suddenly blared throughout the arena. Teddie's jaw nearly dropped open when she recognized the music as his very first theme—and that to which he had debuted against Matt Hardy in 2006. It was an even stronger twist to the tune he was using nowadays, and Teddie personally thought it had a much more powerful effect.

Finlay walked strongly down the entrance ramp without even a limp and quickly entered the ring, even as Matt signaled for a microphone.

"Finlay—you were disqualified in your first match against me a couple years ago," Matt reminded him.

Finlay nodded matter-a-factly even as Hornswoggle slipped under the ring. "I was."

"So you know that you and I have no love lost for each other. But tonight, let's try to keep this clean," Matt said.

Finlay raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Teddie, his expression saying, _Is he serious?_

Teddie shrugged.

"No shillelaghs to the skull, ok man?"

Finlay shrugged.

"It doesn't matter that I personally don't think you can win without using the shillelagh."

Finlay raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" He stepped forward so he was eyeball to eyeball with Matt.

"No...tricks..." Matt enunciated clearly. He tossed the microphone aside and the referee signaled for the bell.

Finlay shoved Matt backwards into the corner and slapped him roughly across the face, showing his disrespect for the number one contender for the United States Championship. Matt retaliated by kicking Finlay in the midsection, sending the Irishman staggering back a few steps. Matt immediately dove for Finlay's legs, but Finlay countered by dropping to his knees and pressing Matt's shoulders to the canvas. Matt quickly rolled out of the hold and jumped back to his feet.

Finlay held out a hand to Matt as if he were going to attempt a headlock, with Matt's attention on his hand, he suddenly kicked him hard across the chest.

Matt staggered back a few steps and Finlay capitalized with a clothesline, sending Matt over the top rope and onto the floor below. As Finlay rolled out of the ring after Matt, Hornswoggle poked his head out from underneath the ring. Matt, struggling to regain his whereabouts turned to look. The distraction cost him for Finlay gave him another boot to the jaw and then attempted to hoist Matt back into the ring.

Matt managed to get back to his feet as Finlay was rolling back into the ring however and with a running drop kick to the shoulder sent the Irishman face first into the rubber mat outside the ring.

Matt quickly rolled out of the ring himself to take care of business. He pulled Finlay to his feet and smashed his head into the side of the ring multiple times. As Finlay fell back onto the floor groaning in pain, Hornswoggle walked around the corner of the ring juggling four tennis balls. Matt stopped, wondering what his next move should be and trying to determine if Hornswoggle was any threat.

Again, Hornswoggle's distraction cost him and Finlay was able to get to his feet and charge Hardy, sending his lower back crashing into the steel steps. It was Hardy's turn to writhe in pain now, as Finlay hefted him back into the ring.

Now with the clear upper hand in the match Finlay sent Hardy to the corner with a hard Irish whip. As he charged for a clothesline however, Matt was able to kick out, catching Finlay in the jaw.

Finlay staggered back and dropped to one knee as Matt scaled the top rope and shouted, bringing cheers from the crowd. He then went for the swanton bomb, but Finlay quickly ducked out of the way, leaving Matt to land hard on his already hurting lower back. Matt cried out in pain, kicking his feet and grabbing at his back.

Finlay went for the cover, but Matt rolled his shoulder out at two.

Finlay dragged Matt to his feet, and sent him back back first into the corner again with a shoulder to the gut. He continued to ram Matt with his shoulder until the referee reached the three count.

Finlay backed off, raising his hands in the air. This gave Matt a window of opportunity and he took Finlay off his feet with a hard clothesline.

Finlay was rising to his feet when Matt went on the offensive again with a kick to the ribs. When Matt closed in for another kick, however, Finlay was quick enough to catch his foot. Grabbing the other boot, he pulled Matt's feet close to his body and sat down, sending Matt face forward and over the top rope to the floor once again.

Finlay quickly went outside the ring to capitalize but was surprised by a hard fist by Hardy who ducked back into the ring. Matt held his hands up in the air, rapidly opening and closing them, signaling Finlay to bring it on. As Finlay rose and began to climb back into the ring, Matt ran and attempted another running drop kick to the face. To his surprise, however, Finlay pulled out the ring skirt and Matt ended up straddling it. Taking advantage of the low blow, Finlay pulled Matt back into the ring and made the cover. Again, a two count.

Finlay looked slightly frustrated. He rose and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Teddie and Hornswoggle were staying out of the way. Matt took advantage as best he could of the situation, with a hard kick to Finlay's injured knee. Finlay dropped to the canvas, writhing and moaning in pain. It was at this point in the match that Teddie noticed Hornswoggle poking his head out from under the ring. Hornswoggle pointed to her and then put a finger to his lips before ducking back underneath. Teddie shook her head, not quite understanding.

Matt made the cover, but Finlay managed to roll a shoulder out at two. Matt then went for the side effect—and got it. He then went for the cover again. But then he noticed Hornswoggle climbing up the steel steps with the shillelagh.

At the same time, Teddie realized what Hornswoggle was expecting of her. She made a move to climb into the ring just in sight of the referee. He was immediately distracted by her presence, waving his arms and reprimanding her. Teddie proceeded to back into the corner, her hands held high, but not completely exiting the ring.

Matt abandoned the cover and went to grab the shillelagh from Hornswoggle. The little fellow dove between Matt's legs however and slid directly in front of Finlay.

Finlay seized the weapon and for Matt there was a shillelagh to the skull. Hornswoggle and Teddie quickly slipped out of the ring and Finlay made the pin, securing the three count.

Hornswoggle jumped back into the ring and raised his father's hand high before handing him a microphone. Teddie laughed at the little guy's enthusiasm. Finlay rose to his feet and bent over Matt who was clutching at the back of his head.

"Sorry Matt," he shrugged apologetically before tossing the microphone to the referee who fumbled but caught it.

As Hornswoggle danced a jig around Finlay, Finlay motioned for Teddie to enter the ring. She shook her head at first, but obliged when he gave her _the look_.

He raised her and Hornswoggle's hands in victory and rested his arm casually around her shoulders as Hornswoggle did another roundabout jig. Teddie quickly shrugged it off and gave the crowd a Vulcan salute before attempting to roll out of the ring. Finlay caught her arm however and pointed at her once more before releasing her. The crowd laughed as Hornswoggle began to juggle his tennis balls beside them. He then threw the balls to the crowd before he and his father made their way back up the entrance ramp and Teddie resumed her position ringside.

She could feel her family's eyes on her, but for a fleeting moment she didn't care. She was still high from being in front of a crowd and from being part of the Irish team.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter! This is my first time "making up" a match, so I hope it flowed alright and was believable. :)**

**Again, thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews! They are so encouraging and really make my day!!**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**XinnLajgin: Well as soon as things look predictable, they turn themselves around...as we shall see in the next chapter ;) Raise hell, eh? I guess I qualify three times over then! Lol...I have a natural affinity for conflict!**

**Inday: They do seem to get along pretty well! But the story's not over yet!**

**68 stones from a broken heart: LOL...a reality show eh? Perhaps! Punk will come around...he's not purposefully being a shithead (guys just don't seem to realize when they are), he's just a little hurt is all.**

**JCJF.lover: Cena will get better soon! Shannon and Izzie seem to have the least controversial relationship, don't they? **

**SBMFanatic: I think Jeff's supposed to come back like June 20****th****? Don't quote me on that, but that's the rumor I heard. :)**

**Takersgurl25: Well personally, if I were in Teddie's position I would have the exact same stance as her. I think Punk is genuinely attracted to her, but not the same extent that Finlay is and he's perhaps not ready to have a family...especially when the child is not his own (in my experience guys can be weird about those kinds of things). And hey—I'm just 20 and I don't think Finlay's too bad looking! ;)**

**Hatter-Zombie: Well, according to Wikipedia Shannon was married to someone named Crystal, but they divorced in 2005. I don't think I've seen that Youtube video, lol. Sounds crazy! Glad you're starting to like Finlay!**

**Westfan: Yeah, I guess sometimes a past bad relationship can cause you to be almost too critical...Teddie seems to be getting along with Finlay so far, but like I said the story is far from over!**

**Sweeney Todds Pirate Lady: Well, honestly? I'm rooting for Finlay too. :) But Teddie seems to have a mind of her own...so I guess we're just going to have to wait and see! ;D**

**JeffHardyFan02: Oops! Sorry – I sometimes tend to write a little too fast...about a chapter a day! Jeff really needs to come back soon! All his fans are going crazy without him! Punk and Teddie do seem to have the same kind of spunk...so we will have just to see!**


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

There was only one more match after Finlay's and the show was over. Teddie's father waved to her, indicating that they would be outside when she was finished. At fifty years old, Thomas did not look his age—indeed Teddie remembered when Gracia had been born and the nurse had mistaken him for her baby's father! Although for most girls it would've had the opposite effect, for Teddie being around her father served to alleviate her fears about age differences in relationships. Teddie hero worshiped her father and while he was her father, he was also her best friend.

Teddie secured her camera equipment and bid goodbye to Izzie. She would be accompanied to the airport by her family in a couple short hours, as Backlash was scheduled to take place tomorrow night. Teddie quickly grew sober at the thought of leaving Gracia. The little girl's bags were still stashed in the back of the truck, as if praying for a miracle.

_Pray_. The thought hit Teddie hard. She hadn't prayed for herself in a long time. Was it too much to ask for a miracle now? Teddie suddenly felt tears pricking her eyes as she thought again about leaving her small daughter. Gracia wasn't quite comfortable with her grandparents yet and Teddie was sure she would be very confused.

Teddie crouched in the corner, trying to hold back the tears. She covered her face with her hands and began to desperately pray, pray that somehow, some way for a miracle.

"Teddie, are you okay?" Izzie sat down next to her, sounding concerned.

Teddie shook her head and quickly wiped aside a stray tear. "I can't bring my daughter with me anymore," she explained. "I'm broke. I can't afford to even hire a babysitter for her. She has to stay with my parents, but she doesn't see them enough to really understand who they are yet." Teddie shook her head. "I'm afraid," she admitted.

Izzie wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "A babysitter? That's all?"

Teddie nodded, blinking back the tears.

"Well, if that's all," Izzie shrugged. "Then I can watch her for you."

"What?" Teddie was shocked.

"I can watch her while you're working, if that's all you need," Izzie offered. "I'm usually just hanging out backstage anyway."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Teddie protested, but Izzie held up a hand.

"I know how much she means to you," Izzie argued. "She's your daughter and nothing should separate you. I've got only one request."

"Yeah?"

"That you let her call me Auntie Izzie when she gets older."

"Of course I will!" Teddie laughed through her tears, giving her friend a hug.

"Now get out there and rescue her," Izzie urged, squeezing her friend's arm.

Teddie nodded. "Thanks Izzie," she said quietly. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Izzie laughed. "I think I do."

* * *

Once outside, Teddie broke into a run toward the horse trailer parked in the grass at the edge of the parking lot. Ariel was already there, making casual conversation with Teddie's sister, Cassie. Teddie enthusiastically told her family the news about Gracia. While initially skeptical, Teddie's family soon agreed it was the best route to take.

Matthias and Cassie agreed it was a good idea to take their horses for a walk in the field behind the stadium before preparing them for another trailer ride. Teddie still had an hour and a half before she needed to be at the airport and she was more than willing to spend that time with Ariel and her family.

Eventually, after the fans had dissipated, the superstars themselves started to drift into the parking lot. Many of them were stretching their legs or waiting for shuttle WWE had employed to come pick them up and bring them to their respective hotels or the airport.

Teddie suddenly frowned as she spotted a familiar white Nissan Sentra approaching them.

"Ariel?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Aidan, isn't it?"

Ariel nodded slowly. "Looks like it."

Teddie and Ariel watched in silence as Aidan put the car in park and got out. Krystal also emerged, smiling brightly at Ariel and Teddie. Ariel offered a faint smile in return, but Teddie just crossed her arms in front of her.

"Gracia's with Dad," Teddie said shortly before turning her back on them.

After talking with her family, it had been decided that it would be best to let Teddie's father deal with Aidan when he came around. It was very much an emotional jolt for Teddie to see him and she was still vulnerable in many ways. Thomas, on the other hand, had a a way of immediately commanding respect and getting it. He was as much attached to his granddaughter as his daughter and Teddie knew that if Aidan didn't listen to her, he would certain listen to Thomas.

Aidan disappeared around the trailer. Teddie noticed he and Krystal were holding hands.

She began to brush the horse vigorously. "Exactly who does he think he is?" She huffed.

"Um, your ex?" Ariel pointed out. "Look Teddie, don't worry about him. He isn't worth it."

Teddie nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But you know why he's here, right?"

Ariel shook her head.

"He's showing off!" Teddie exclaimed. "He doesn't give a damn about Gracia. He's just putting on some some dumb facade for Krystal."

Ariel thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I guess it's possible," she agreed.

"I know it," Teddie fumed. "And I don't need him around, messing things up more."

"Um...do you know that guy?" Ariel interrupted, motioning for Teddie to turn around.

Teddie glanced back over her shoulder before raising an eyebrow at Ariel.

"That's Mr. Kennedy," she said in a low voice. "I wonder what _he_ wants."

Mr. Kennedy however, did not say anything right away to either of the girls. Instead, he started to pat the horse's neck. Teddie quirked an eyebrow at Ariel, who simply shrugged.

"Why hello Ken Kennedy," Teddie said in a chipper tone. "How are you?"

Kennedy nodded in acknowledgment. "Draft?" He asked, motioning toward the horse.

Teddie shook her head. "Welsh Cob."

Kennedy patted the mare's neck. "Well, she's a beauty."

"Thanks," Teddie answered uncertainly.

"And the other one?" Kennedy motioned toward the gelding.

"Thoroughbred Cob cross," Teddie told him.

Kennedy nodded. He patted the mare's rump before approaching the gelding.

"Um...excuse me, but how do you know horses?" Teddie was genuinely perplexed. Kennedy Kennedy was the last man she would've suspected as a rider.

"My sister used to ride growing up," he shrugged. "I used to steal her pony and gallop off with him—make her cry."

"You sound like you were a nice little boy," Ariel remarked.

He smirked. "Well, if you want to put it that way."

"So you can ride," Teddie observed.

He shrugged. "So-so. I mean, my sister was mostly Western at the start. She dabbled in dressage when she was a teenager before she sold her horse and went off to college."

Teddie nodded. "Then you must know how to perform the pirouette."

Kennedy frowned. "The what?"

Teddie chuckled. "No man, I was just kidding."

Kennedy shrugged and turned to leave. Then he stopped. Turning back to Teddie, he pulled a section of a folded up paper out of his vest pocket.

"That's for you," he said.

"What is it?" Teddie took it from him.

He shrugged. "You'll see."

Teddie unfolded the paper and began to read. She immediately noticed the main article was entitled "Wine, cheese and Fit Finlay". It appeared to be an interview the Miami Herald had conducted with Finlay that Kennedy had apparently printed off the Internet.

"What is it?" Ariel began to read over Teddie's shoulder.

Teddie skimmed the first half of the article. She smiled as Hornswoggle and the duo's growing popularity was mentioned. The interview then went on to the Hall of Fame.

Finlay began to talk about the many sacrifices wrestlers made for their careers. But it was the section's last three paragraphs that caught Teddie's attention.

"_My kids, until they know when it is, we celebrated birthdays whenever we were home together. My wife and I, before the kids were born, celebrated two birthdays together; anniversaries, we'd call each other._

"_I'd been in countries and phoned home, sat on the edge of a bed, tears dripping down my face because it was a special day, and we weren't together. My kids are 5, 7 and 14, and they're all my kids, and they're all my wife's kids. My wife had cancer when our first child was 3. That's why the gap in ages. We've stayed together, and we've sacrificed for each other._

"_My wife sacrificed for me, I for her, and my kids for all of us. Everybody who gets up there at the Hall of Fame and you listen to all the stories, you hear the same story, sacrifice, depriving each other of something but making the most of it when we're together."_

Teddie froze, her eyes going back, over and over the words to make sure she had read them correctly.

"Holy _shit_," Ariel was the first to speak. She looked up at Teddie. "I thought you told me he was divorced!"

"Separated, in the process of a divorce," Teddie said. "That was what he told me anyway."

"But—according to this article he's still married! And check out the date on that—that was yesterday!" Ariel exclaimed.

"_They're all my kids and they're all my wife's kids_," Teddie read. She skipped down a little, "_We've stayed together..._"

"Girl you're as white as a sheet," Ariel observed, shaking her head. "You know, I don't know about you, but if I _were_ you, I'd beat him within an inch of his life."

"I don't know about that," Teddie said, "But I AM going to say something about this tomorrow. Hell—screw that! I'll say something to him _right now_!" She added, having spotted him across the parking lot.

She crumpled up the paper as her hand closed in a fist.

"There you go girl," Ariel smiled at her friend. "Give it to him."

"You'd better come with me," Teddie suggested. "I might lose my temper and that wouldn't be pretty."

"It occurred to me you already have, but if you insist," Ariel chuckled, "I am prepared to do battle for your sake."

Striding quickly across the parking lot, Teddie managed to head Finlay off before he reached the other wrestlers who were standing in a group awaiting their shuttle to the airport.

"Excuse me," Teddie stepped directly into his path. "I would like to talk to you."

Taken aback by the harshness in her tone, Finlay held up his hands and stepped back.

"I'm listening," he said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Teddie threw the balled up sheet of paper at him. It bounced off his chest and landed at his feet.

Finlay gave her a strange look, but bent and picked up the paper.

"What's the deal!" Teddie practically shouted. "You _lied_ to me. You told me you and your wife had separated but right there in black and white it says—actually let me just quote: '_we've stayed together_'?! 'We've _sacrificed_ for each other'? Bullshit! Oh and I wanted you to know I especially liked '_they're all my kids and they're all my wife's kids_.' Sounds like you must be pretty damn proud of something like that! You just forgot to mention the part where Hornswoggle is _not_ your wife's child and you have _four_ kids—not three! In fact, I think there's only one mistake in the article. And there's where they forgot to include that for all your words, you're a pretty UN-sacrificial SOB!"

With that Teddie turned heel and stormed away. Ariel let out a low whistle, glancing back at Finlay before hurrying to follow her friend.

"Girl, I said kill him not mutilate him," Ariel whispered in Teddie's ear. Teddie felt her throat stinging and just shook her head.

"I _hate_ men."

Ariel wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "When it rains it pours. Be strong," she tried to encourage Teddie. "Things will look better in the morning."

"Hey, who is that guy you were just talking to?" Matthias asked curiously as the two girls approached the horse trailer.

"Nobody—I _hate_ him."

* * *

**Well...quite the twist in this chapter, wouldn't you say? :) I'm anxious to hear what you all think about this new turn of events. Notice that Teddie didn't let Finlay get a word in edgewise...does he have a side to the story? I guess we'll have to wait to find out!**

**Btw, that story about the nurse mistaking Teddie's father for her husband is a true story that actually happened to me! LOL...after my daughter was born my husband would come stay with us at night, but he would go home during the day. My dad, however, brought my little brothers to see me a couple of times the day after she was born and the nurse on duty sincerely mistook my dad for my husband! WEIRD - I know!  
**

_**Shout Outs: **_

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: I'm glad you thought the match was alright! I am planning to write quite a few more in the future. :) I'll be honest, I couldn't really find ANY fic w/Finlay in it, so I decided we needed one. ;)**

**Inday: Glad you're glad. :D I don't know...we might be hoping Team Green loses a few future matches after this chapter though!**

**XinnLajgin: LOL...man—does the stick line really sound that perverted? I did think of that when I was writing it, but hoped it was pretty clear that she was referring to his shillelagh... ;)**

**Takersgurl35: I actually have no talent for it either. I had to watch several Finlay and Matt matches one after the other to get some ideas for how it might flow. Even now I think it sounds choppy, but oh well—I tried! Yes—Teddie doesn't need anymore children but they seem to keep popping up everywhere she goes...unfortunately! And yes, Teddie's family is going to have a thing or two to say about Teddie's in-ring involvement in the next chapter...**

**SBMFanatic: Sorry for the lack of Izzie/Shannon interaction in these last couple chapters...I'm planning for it to really pick up again soon when Izzie has a little run in with her brother...**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: Well, things have taken an unexpected twist in this chapter...so the playing field is once again wide open! Lol...I update almost everyday so you never have to wait too long for the next chapter!**

**Westfan: Well here you are! Tell me what you think! :)**

**Medieval Mystic: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading this! I'm glad you like the chemistry...I haven't written that much romance so I hope it sounds believable and even realistic! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"So...what's with you getting involved in matches?" Teddie's father asked on their way to the airport.

"I don't, usually," Teddie said shortly.

"You just did though," her father interjected.

"I know," Teddie said. "But remember it's pure entertainment. Finlay and Hornswoggle have one of the best acts going in the WWE in my opinion and if they need a little help pulling one off, I'm all too happy to oblige."

"But he cheated!" Tommy protested.

"That's the whole point," Teddie attempted a laugh. "They're master backstabbers."

"Back to your position, though," Thomas said, "You are a photographer, so why get involved in the matches. I mean, don't you get fired for that?"

"Well, I'm not entirely a photographer at this point," Teddie admitted slowly.

"Since when? That's what you told us you were!"

"I started out that way, but due to an unexpected turn of events, I've been playing several different roles in the past few weeks. I'm mostly a photographer, yes but I've conducted a couple interviews and sometimes I'll interfere in a match if it brings a laugh. I would rather stick solely to my photography," Teddie admitted. "But Mr. McMahon requested that I take on a few more responsibilities and I get more money doing that so I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, but they aren't going to make you fight eventually are they?" Teddie's mom sounded upset.

"No," Teddie quickly lied. She immediately felt bad, but knowing how much her mother hated wrestling decided that prudence was the better part of valor. Her parents were very old fashioned and didn't own a television, so there was no chance they would see her fighting during any of the live events.

"Well, let's hope not," Teddie's father said. Teddie made a face to herself but said nothing.

* * *

"Isabella," John Cena caught up with his sister in the airport terminal.

"Yeah?" Izzie turned to face her brother. She hadn't really seen or talked to John for a couple weeks since she had started booking her own room and flying with Matt, Shannon and Jimmy.

"What's this I hear about you tag teaming with Jimmy and Shannon on Monday?" John frowned.

"Look," Izzie held up her hands. "I didn't have anything to do with it...Shannon set it up."

"You're getting pretty close to him aren't you?"

"I guess. I mean, he's my friend and my trainer—nothing more," Izzie shrugged.

"Well I'd be careful if I were you," John said wryly. "There's a reason he's divorced, you know."

"Yeah—like there's a reason _Liz _is the best you've snagged," Izzie snapped back. "Grow up John!"

"Listen Izzie," John sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's not fight again."

"No, let's," Izzie snapped. "Shannon has been good to me, John—and he's taught me a lot about this business. You could've done that, but you're only ever worried about regaining your title! Shannon may not be a WWE championship contender, but he's more of a man than you have ever been John, so quit criticizing him!"

Izzie whirled and walked angrily away to the boarding gate. As she took a seat on her flight, she was still angry.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Shannon said quietly, sitting down beside her.

"What—you _heard_ that?"

"I'm sorry," Shannon said. "I was passing by at the time."

Shannon shook her head. "No—I'm sorry," she said. "I can't believe him. All he cares about is being WWE champion. And then he's trying to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with. I never see _him_! And then the nerve of him to suggest that there's more than friendship between us."

Shannon chuckled. "That one I almost wish were true," he said to himself.

Izzie stopped short and looked at him. "You do?"

Shannon hesitated for a long moment before meeting her eyes. "Yes," he said slowly. "I do."

Izzie leaned back against the back of the plane seat.

"Wow," she said. "Wow."

* * *

Teddie sat in the an empty seat a couple hours after Backlash had been concluded. She rested her chin on her knees and stared across the now empty arena. Normally she would be heading back to the hotel with Gracia about now, but Izzie had suggested that she take fifteen minutes alone after noting how down her friend seemed to be. Teddie had to admit her friend was an instant hit with Gracia and Izzie herself was having a lot of fun, showing off her new "niece" to everyone backstage.

"I need to talk to you."

Teddie started. She had no idea how long Finlay had been standing there. She looked over at him, but did not reply. It was obvious that at some point during the evening she had been crying and Finlay's heart went out to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more forthright with you," he began. "What I said was true. My wife and I have been legally separated for a couple of months now."

Teddie didn't say anything, but he could tell she was listening.

"I got a phone call, about three days ago. My wife told me that her cancer has returned. The doctors have given her less than two years to live."

Teddie bit her lip, but still said nothing.

"She's asked me to go home."

"So you're leaving?" Teddie's voice sounded shaky.

"I haven't decided that yet."

Teddie was quiet very a long moment. "Was the day you got the phone call was the same day you had the interview?"

He nodded.

"Then why didn't you say something to me on Saturday?"

"I meant to."

"Then why didn't you?"

"After Smackdown, I thought maybe we had something. I wasn't ready to lose it just yet."

"But it's inevitable," Teddie said sadly. She rose. Pausing in front of him, she added softly, "Because the man I have come to know in you will do the right thing...no matter what."

She started to turn but Finlay caught her arm. Pulling her toward him he embraced her, hugging her tightly as though he would never let her go. Teddie felt the tears come then. Finlay was not only her friend and mentor. She realized then that no matter how many sparks had burned between her and Punk, that it was Finlay who truly made her happy.

"I'll miss you," he said finally, his voice choked. Teddie pulled back, aware that she had never seen the fighting Finlay so vulnerable.

"I'll be praying for you and your family," she said quietly.

* * *

**Ok guys...short chapter—sorry! I might upload another one later tonight (or early tomorrow morning :) ...for now this will have to do before y'all rush off to watch RAW! ;)**

**_Shout Outs:_ **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Thanks! I'm glad you think it works well! Everything seems to have ended as far as Finlay goes in this chapter but then it's never over til it's over!**

**XinnLajgin: Shucks! Oh well... ;) Now that we have this started I am guessing I will be continuing the "stick joke" in later chapters...now that you jumped on it it's giving me strange nightmares!**

**Takersgurl35: Unfortunately Teddie's ex will continue to pop up as a antagonist, even in the next story (I'm considering doing a sequel to this). And thankfully Finlay does have a good explanation...though it's very sad. **

**AshMattXoXo: Yeaah...Finlay's legally married and legally separated at the same time. :( There's a lot more Shannon/Izzie in the next chapter and Punk will appear again as well! **

**Westfan: LOL...yes for once Finlay's problems don't revolve around Hornswoggle...although he and Teddie kind of patch things up in this chapter, Teddie will definitely be turning a lot more to Punk for companionship in the future.**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: I heard a rumor that Jeff might actually come back TONIGHT! Of course, it's just a rumor and I don't believe it at all, but I heard his suspension expired over the weekend... I can't WAIT to start giving him a more active role in this story! Thanks for the review!**


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

"I feel terrible," Teddie commented to Izzie later in that evening.

"You look it."

"No, I mean I told Jeff when we were in Greensboro that I would see him Saturday in Boone, but when it finally boiled down to it I was too upset and distracted the whole night to look for him.

"Oh, he wasn't able to make it," Izzie informed her. "But he sent you a message, he said to tell you hi and that he would see you in a couple weeks with a surprise."

Teddie frowned. "What? How do you know this?"

"Matt passed it on," Izzie shrugged. "He was a little upset after you kind dove into the match on Saturday but he told me to tell you, and so the story goes."

"Well, that was nice of him," Teddie managed a faint smile.

"Who—Jeff or Matt?"

"Well, I was thinking of Jeff, but you can tell Matt thanks too for me if you want."

Izzie cocked her head. "You don't like Matt very much do you?"

"Oh, he's fine," Teddie said quickly. "He's just sometimes a little too, I dunno, self-righteous? I mean, you remember that whole deal with Lita and everything. He got real popular by playing the wounded lover. Not that he wasn't, but ...I dunno."

Izzie shrugged. "He may come across that way in the ring, but he can be a lot of fun backstage."

"Honestly? I don't think I want to get to know any more guys right now," Teddie groaned, reaching for Gracia. Izzie handed the little girl over and Teddie gathered her in her arms, kissing the rosy cheek. "Thanks for watching her."

"Hey no problem girl, but, um, you might need to ask around and see if someone else can watch her for a few minutes tomorrow night."

Teddie frowned. "Why?"

"Our match—wait you didn't know about that?"

"No. What match?

"Um, well talk about awkward, but it's me, Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore against you, Finlay and Hornswoggle."

"What!"

"Yeah. So um, start asking around cuz Gracia will need a babysitter for that one."

"I'll watch her," Cody Rhodes offered.

Both girls turned in surprise.

"Seriously—I don't mind," Cody assured them.

"You know, he could..." Izzie mused. "He held her half the night Teddie."

Teddie raised her eyebrows. "Wow—that's impressive Cody! She usually doesn't take to men that fast!"

He shrugged. "I like kids. I hope to have a passel of my own someday."

"Cody, are you sure you _want_ to?" Teddie asked anxiously. "I don't want to make you do it if you don't want to."

"No—it's no problem. I mean, it's only for ten minutes."

"Haha—likely shorter with me out there," Teddie remarked wryly. She added, "Cody, you're my hero. Thanks so much!"

"Anytime," Cody smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow night?"

They nodded.

"Goodnight!" Izzie called out after him. She turned back to Teddie. "What happened out there girl? You look so sad."

"Finlay found me."

"I know, I told him where you were."

"Traitor," Teddie teased. She then briefly recapped the their conversation

"Oh man, that's rough," Izzie grimaced. "And that much more for Finlay."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because he's going to do the right thing doesn't mean he wants to, silly. It's been quite clear to me and everyone else for some time that he had his mind set on one thing and for once it wasn't fighting. It was you."

Teddie hung her head. "Well, it's too late for that now."

"Come on girl! Don't give up hope yet." Izzie squinted. "As weird as it is for me to imagine you seeing someone his age, I can tell you're starting to fall for him."

Teddie shook her head. "I took a chance once before with Aidan and that chance didn't pan out. I'm tired of panning. I want something that is sure."

"Stop it," Izzie lectured her. "Stop thinking about what you want and how someone might hurt _you_. There are other hurt people walking around you everyday—including Finlay. I imagine he's hurting even more than you are over this whole situation. Grow up and face the gallows. Life is going to be painful any road you take—you might as well take the right one!"

Teddie blinked. "Wow. Okay."

"Okay, now go back to the hotel and put my niece to bed," Izzie gave Teddie a hug and chucked Gracia under the chin. The little girl giggled.

"Be good and go right to sleep," Izzie admonished her.

"Yeah right!" Teddie snorted. "Thanks again for watching her Izzie."

"No problem—good night!"

Izzie stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and wandered backstage. She heard voices and looking around was shocked to see her brother deep in conversation with Shannon. She stared in shock until John noticed her.

"Izzie, can you come here a minute?" He asked.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Izzie I just wanted to tell you...you were right. I have been spending too much time concentrating on my own career and not considering you. I accused you of using me to get to the top, but what I didn't see is that I stepped over you to do the same. I was thinking about it all during my match tonight and ... I talked to Mr. McMahon." John held up a clipboard and a pen. "Izzie, if you would just sign your name at the bottom of this page..."

"What is it?" Izzie asked, accepting the clipboard.

"Oh, it's just your two-year WWE contract," John shrugged nonchalantly. "If you don't want it..."

"Oh my God—John!" Izzie squealed leaping at him and throwing her arms around his neck. John gave a deep throaty laugh and hugged her back. "I've missed you Izzie. I've really missed you."

"And I you," Izzie whispered, tears flooding her eyes. "Thank you—thank you so much!!"

"You better thank the big man over there too," John said, motioning toward Shannon. "It wasn't all me—he was already pulling strings to get you in with the the management before I even got there."

Izzie let go of John and threw her arms around Shannon's shoulder. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much Shannon. How can I ever repay you?"

"I think he, uh, wants to take you," John coughed suggestively.

Shannon frowned at John and shook his head, warning the elder Cena to mind his own business, but Izzie jumped back with a broad smile.

"Yes!"

* * *

**I'm not sure why I'm writing so much tonight...maybe because I might not be able to update tomorrow...I have to be in the film photo lab until I get all my prints finished...about 25!! :-p I have finals Thursday and Friday too, but after that I am THROUGH for the summer!!**

**Wow it's amazing how many hits this story has! So far it has 5209 (possibly more...it seems to change everytime I hit refresh! ...I posted the last chapter only about 4 ½ hrs ago and already it has 27 hits and 4 reviews! WOW! You guys rock—thanks so much!!**

**P.S. JEFF HARDY IS BACK!! ;)**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Takersgurl35: Well I was thinking about it and the easy thing for me to do would be to kill her (Finlay's wife) off right away, but I'm not that cruel and that seems like an easy way out to me. :-P Shannon and Izzie are VERY cute together—I was not anticipating that, but Shannon has really become a real positive driving behind Izzie!**

**SBMFanatic: Lol..Shannon is so good with Izzie. They just seem to fit together, hand-in-glove-like :)**

**Medieval Mystic: Well, I don't know if you got to chapter 28, but Finlay does come off as real perverted until you figure out his real motives. :) And did you see RAW tonight? JEFF HARDY IS BACK!!**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: WOW! He actually came back!! I was NOT expecting that—I'm all pumped up about writing his return now...it was earlier than I thought so that's just a few chapters away!**

**XinnLajgin: You know, sometimes I have no idea what you're talking about, but I love it! LOL (j/k) Coming from a farm, I personally like the idea of the 2x4! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30

* * *

Five minutes before their match was scheduled to begin, Teddie approached Finlay.

She had been avoiding him all evening, afraid that talking to him and seeing him would only make things harder and more complicated. But now, well, it was time.

He smiled at her as she approached him, but there was no real joy behind it. "What's up?" He asked.

"It occurred to me that I might never get the chance to team with you guys again so I want to make the most of it now and as plotting and theorizing seems to be part of the typical experience, here I am." Teddie smiled but her eyes reflected her sadness.

Finlay must have sensed it, for he lifted her chin with a finger. "Things will get better," he assured her quietly.

Teddie tried to laugh but failed miserably. "When?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." He paused. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"I'm leaving after this match."

"You mean...for good?"

"No, but I am taking a week and flying back to see the family. Hornswoggle will be going with me."

"Well...good luck."

He nodded. "I appreciate that."

"I'll see if I can get Jimmy to help me with my training," Teddie thought out loud. "Since Izzie and Shannon are already hanging out all the time I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't mind."

"It's my fault—I shouldn't've have left you in the lurch like that," Finlay apologized.

"Hey—it's no big deal," Teddie smiled. "It's not your fault either. You didn't know that this was going to happen."

"I wish I had," he said quietly. "I never meant to drag you down with me."

"You did no such thing," Teddie smiled gently at him. "Finlay, actually—well first I wanted to apologize. I was so worried about getting hurt myself again that I didn't see that something was bothering you. I know these past few days have been difficult for you and I wasn't doing much to help that. I'm sorry." Finlay started to speak, but Teddie held up a hand. "Secondly, I wanted to let you know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I will be here to listen."

"None of this is your fault," Finlay shook his head. "And you don't have to apologize. I'm the one supposed to be doing that."

"Well, you and I have a match coming up," she pointed out. "So...any last tips?"

"Don't lose."

"Don't lose? How original. Got it," Teddie chuckled, following Finlay and Hornswoggle through the curtain and into the spotlight.

* * *

Teddie was fast becoming keenly aware that she and Finlay had many similar dispositions and habits. For one, she was not a hoppy, skippy type of person like Mickie James or the other divas. She liked to make a deliberate, timely entrance. Now as they watched Shannon, Jimmy and Izzie make their approach, Finlay stood patiently yet intently, bending over with his hands on resting on his knees. Teddy quickly recognized the position as one she herself frequently employed in intense moments. But right now, she was too nervous—even scared.

To everyone's surprise, Izzie seemed to be getting a big pop and lots of applause. Apparently her attack on William Regal in Teddie's defense had really earned her some points with the crowd.

But tonight, the two girls would be facing each other. Izzie slid into the ring and saluted the crowd before approaching Teddie and offering her a hug. The other girl accepted it and the tag teams went to their respective corners.

Shannon signaled that he wanted to start it out against Finlay. Jimmy gave his partner an encouraging slap on the back and Izzie gave him a thumbs up. Shannon lightly jumped up and down, taking a couple of deep breaths.

Shannon went to apply a headlock on Finlay, but Finlay slipped out of it. Getting behind Shannon, he lifted up the smaller man in a bear hug. Shannon attempted to pry Finlay's fingers apart but to no real avail. Eventually Finlay loosened the hold and Shannon quickly slipped out underneath.

Shannon and Finlay circled each other once again. After taking a long look at Finlay, Shannon used the ropes, going for a clothesline, but Finlay ducked out of the way. As he came off the ropes again, Finlay caught him with a shoulder that resulted in a hard take down. Dazed, Shannon staggered to his feet. Finlay grabbed his arm, and swung him toward the ropes, but Shannon had the wherewithal to hook the top rope and avoid bouncing back.

He shook the cobwebs from his head and the match continued. Finlay twisted Shannon's arm behind his back, managing to turn him around and force his shoulders onto the canvas. He went for the cover but Shannon immediately kicked out.

Rising, Finlay used the Irish whip to toss Shannon into the corner. Shannon kicked out however as Finlay approached and caught him hard in the jaw, sending the Finlay staggering back.

Now that he had gained some momentum Shanon went for one of his high flying maneuvers but Teddie, who to that point had been standing back with her hands raised, tripped him as he dove off the top rope and sending him crashing onto the mat spine first.

Izzie sucked in her breath as she saw the fall. She gave Teddie a dirty look, but the other girl just grinned at her cheekily.

Shannon desperately needed to make a tag now. Both Izzie and Jimmy leaned over the ropes, their hands outstretched. Finlay, however, managed to isolate Moore and resumed work on Shannon's arm. Shannon gritted his teeth against the pain, managing to kick out when Finlay went for the pin. Finlay pulled him to his feet, going for a vertical suplex. Shannon countered, however, twisting out of the hold and pulling off another kick to the jaw. Finlay staggered back but grabbed Shannon just as he leaped for the tag.

Jimmy was still too far away, but Izzie was able to lean far over the ropes and touch the tips of Shannon's fingers. The referee recognized the tag and Izzie vaulted over the top rope and into the ring.

Surprised, Finlay immediately released Shannon. Keeping his gaze locked on Izzie, he backed up and held his hand out to Teddie.

Teddie tagged herself in and climbed through the ropes. She was barely inside when Izzie charged her and cornered her, ramming her shoulder into Teddie's stomach.

"That was for Shannon," Izzie whispered.

Teddie countered quickly however, diving down she managed to knock Izzie's legs right out from under her. Izzie ate the top turnbuckle, smacking her face so hard that her nose immediately began to bleed.

Teddie rolled to the center of the ring and got to her feet. She hesitated when she saw Izzie's bloody nose. Izzie took advantage of her hesitation and acting quickly, busted Teddie with a bulldog.

Rolling Teddie over, she went for the cover.

"One, two..."

Hornswoggle suddenly appeared, carrying a little inflatable shillelagh. Running across the ring, he broke up the 3 count with a smack to Izzie's backside. Surprised, Izzie sat up and hesitated.

While the referee had his back turned, Teddie retaliated with a thumb to the eye. She quickly attempted to roll Izzie up for the 3 count, got up to 2, but Izzie twisted out of it. Teddie attempted a low dropkick to Izzie's midsection but Izzie ducked out of the way. She stumbled to her team's corner a moment to recover. Thinking that Izzie was going to tag one of them in, Teddie halted.

Izzie took the opportunity to charge. Teddie attempted a clothesline, but Izzie ducked under it. Teddie was thrown off balance and Izzie seized the opportunity to utilize the knee drop bulldog.

Rolling Teddie over, she made the cover.

"1...2...3..." The referee signaled for the bell.

Shannon and Jimmy jumped into the ring and the trio raised their hands in victory. Finlay also climbed through the ropes. Kneeling beside Teddie, he raised his voice over the roar of the crowd.

"Are you ok?"

Teddie put a hand to her temple and groaned. "No?"

"Where does it hurt?"

"My head," Teddie blinked rapidly in succession. "Ok. I'm up."

She slowly sat up and Finlay helped her to rise.

"Oh man, I _suck_," Teddie moaned.

"No you don't."

"But what do I keep doing _wrong_?"

"You think too much. But don't worry about it," Finlay said.

Teddie used the ropes to help herself out of the ring. She felt her cheeks flushing, deeply embarrassed about her in-ring skills. Finlay must've noticed, once they reached the gorilla he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again.

Teddie nodded. "I'm sorry...I have no idea what I'm doing out there."

"Look at it this way, you drew first blood," Finlay pointed out. "You'll improve with practice."

"Finlay, thanks. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Sorry—no chapter last night... I was SO exhausted I went right to bed—at the early hour of 12:30. :) I have an exam tomorrow at 8 and another on Friday at 8...so I'm a little stressed but still functioning :D**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: Jeff will definitely be back in the story soon! I'm so happy he's returned! **

**Inday: Cody just seems like that kind of guy—sweet! :) This chapter was dedicated to the match, but more about Izzie and Shannon coming up!**

**Takersgurl35: We'll see just how bad Finlay is feeling in the next chapter. :( I like how he and Teddie function as a tag team though...I'll need to include more of these matches coming up!**

**jada951: I know! Kozlov makes me SO uncomfortable everytime he makes his appearance—I feel as though I am watching the guy parade around in his underwear ...and it's not exactly a good thing. I'm not really planning for Cody to have a role in this story other than as just everybody's best friend. No, Teddie didn't have a run in with Aidan last time, but there will be plenty more of those... :-p**

**Westfan: Yeah, John Cena just begs to be criticized but at the same time he's a very likeable guy. I didn't want him to come off as an a the whole story. :)**

**AshMattXoXo: There will definitely be more Jeff coming up! I can't believe he's back!!**

**SBMFanatic: I KNOW!! I heard the rumor and all but I didn't believe it...and so then when his music came on I nearly passed out!!**

**Hatter-Zombie: LOL...yep, all those wonderful colors! I can't believe Regal is already picking on him—but I'm SO psyched he's back!!**

**XinnLajgin: Oh my imagination is just fine... ;) John Cena seems to just have a thing for being fabulous. Whether it be on TV or in real life...if I were Izzie I would definitely beat him up too!**

**Medieval Mystic: I know, I LOVE Jeff, but he seems so adamant that he doesn't need help that it makes me wonder...the fans would go CRAZY without him! Including me!**


	31. Chapter 31

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31

* * *

"Punk?" Teddie approached the Money in the Bank winner. "Are you still mad at me?"

CM Punk was wrapping his wrists in preparation for his match with Orton. He looked up at her.

"No," he said shortly. "I'm not mad."

"Then why are you avoiding me all the time? Come on—let's be friends again," Teddie pleaded.

"I called you the other night. You didn't answer."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. Did it actually ring or did it go straight to voicemail?"

"I think it went to voicemail," Punk admitted.

"Oh. My phone went dead the other day and I didn't realize it until the next morning. I'm really sorry," Teddie apologized again.

"It's fine."

"Okay," Teddie said uncertainly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Punk straightened and offered her a brief smile. "I have a match in a couple minutes." He started to leave, but Teddie stepped in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"I'm just really tired," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"If you ever need anything," Teddie said. "I wish you'd call me. I promise my phone won't go dead again."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Teddie watched Punk leave with a quizzical expression. Somehow he didn't quite seem himself, but then she supposed she could just be dreaming.

* * *

Izzie stood in front of the hotel with Shannon.

"Thanks for dinner tonight," she said.

"Anytime," Shannon said sincerely.

"Well I had a lot of fun," Izzie assured him. "We should do it again sometime."

Shannon smiled. "I'd like that," he said simply.

"Well," Izzie said. "I'd better get upstairs. Teddie and I are going to be sharing a room for a couple weeks and I'm sure she's pretty sore after the beating I gave her tonight."

Shannon nodded. "See you tomorrow," he said.

"I'm sure I will. I think I'm flying with your group, right?" Superstars often traveled in groups to take advantage of the group discount as they had to pay for their own transportation to all shows.

"Should be," Shannon agreed.

"Ok, I'll definitely be seeing you then," Izzie stood on her tiptoes to give him a light peck on the cheek.

As she started to pull away, Shannon stopped her, placing his hand on the back of her head. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Izzie whispered.

"I don't know how long I'm going to have to wait," he said quietly.

"Wait for what?"

"Isabella Cena," he said softly. "I care about you...very much."

Izzie nodded. When Shannon was silent she whispered softly, "Well...you can kiss me, if you like."

"Do you mind?"

"No."

Shannon tipped her chin toward him and gently brushed his lips against hers. Izzie unconsciously leaned toward him and he deepened the kiss. One hand cradled her head, with the other he cupped her cheek. Izzie wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. The night breeze wrapped itself around them like a cloak, and the rest of the world faded right away.

* * *

The next week passed without incident. Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore unfortunately lost to Morrison and the Miz on Championship Friday, while Matt Hardy retained his US. Championship against MVP. Teddie noticed that Izzie and Shannon were spending an inordinate amount of time together, but when she asked her friend about it, Izzie just laughed and shrugged it off.

Teddie keenly felt Finlay's absence. Everyday she wondered if he was even going to come back. Punk was being kinder than before, but he was still very much a loner. And although Teddie had found a few new friends in Cody Rhodes and Cryme Tyme, she frequently felt lonely.

RAW and ECW/Smackdown were scheduled to air in Ontario, Canada on May 5th and 6th. During the showing of airing of RAW on Monday night, Teddie was backstage, watching Gracia for a few minutes while Izzie had one on one match with Kelly Kelly. Gracia squealed loudly as her new best buddy, Cody Rhodes, passed them in the hallway. He laughed and stopped to tickle the little girl. She giggled loudly and screamed in delight. Hardcore Holly looked around with an expression that made Teddie laugh.

"What was _that_?" He said.

After the tag team champs had left, Teddie decided to give take Gracia on a backstage run. The little girl loved to explore and was already trying her best to learn how to crawl so she could soon do so on her own.

Teddie bounced her on her hip and Gracia giggled infectiously.

"You're going to be a good pony rider," Teddie stopped, out of breath. "We have to put you on Grammy's ponies when we get a day off sometime."

There was a deep chuckle and Teddie turned around. Finlay was seated on a bench nearby, dressed in his wrestling gear, an amused look on his face.

"Finlay," Teddie exclaimed. "oh my gosh—you're back!"

He smiled. "Aye. For a little while."

"How is it going?" She couldn't help asking.

He wearily ran a hand over his face. "I was up until one in the morning talking on the phone to everyone last night," he said. "They're ok."

"Yeah, but _you_ look terrible," Teddie sat down beside him. 'What's wrong?"

Finlay hesitated.

"Seriously...you can tell me," Teddie urged. "I won't repeat anything."

"The kids are out of control," Finlay finally said. "David is 5, Maeve is 7 and Catrina is 14. They're altogether too much for Mel—my wife—to handle. She is undergoing chemotherapy and is exhausted constantly. She doesn't have the energy to keep up with Maeve and David. Her parents were attempting to help, but they are in their late 80's and can't do much anymore. David and Maeve don't understand how serious their mother's condition is, and Catrina is busy trying to be a normal teenager despite the abnormality of her life." He sighed.

Teddie nodded.

"Mel wants me to quit work altogether. But we don't have the finances to last more than a year—most of our savings have gone to various doctors and cancer centers. I am making good money as an active wrestler now but when I retire in a few years, I will still have to think about putting the kids through college and helping them get out on their own."

"I'm sorry," Teddie said softly. "That sounds terrible."

"She doesn't understand," Finlay said finally, "That she is asking all of us to put our lives on hold. For an undetermined amount of time, we have to stand still and wait. To a certain extent, I can do that. The kids can't. It's going to be traumatic enough for them, losing their mother at an early age. To sit and wait for it will only make matters worse."

"But you can't tell her that," Teddie understood.

"No," Finlay shook his head. "We're strapped enough for money as it is now...I don't know how I'm going to raise three children alone after she is gone."

Teddie hesitated. "You're sure it's that bad?"

Finlay nodded. "After the first time we thought the cancer was in remission. Then we thought it was gone altogether. She's undergoing chemotherapy now, but it has taken so much out of her."

Teddie nodded.

"She's dying," Finlay said quietly. "And there's not a damn thing I can do about it." He ran his hand over his face, lingering momentarily to hide the pained look in his eyes.

Teddie squeezed his shoulder. "Don't give up. You're doing the best you can."

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to realize that," he grunted. "It's just, 'come home, come home'...I can't."

"Finlay, do you mind...if I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"How is that going?"

Finlay hesitated. "It's crap," he finally said bluntly. "The first night I was home, she tried convincing me that things were the way they'd always been. She cooked dinner and the kids watched television for a while. Then we put them to bed and she said she was tired and going herself." He hesitated. "I slept on the couch. She was furious, afraid the kids would see."

"So wait," Teddie frowned. "I'm confused. Are you two back together or ...not?"

"She thinks we are."

"And you?"

Finlay shook his head decidedly. "Not a chance."

"Well, this is a very confusing picture. I mean, if that's the case why are you going back?"

"No matter what, in ways she's right. We're a family. The kids shouldn't have to go through any more than what they already have."

Teddie nodded. "I understand. If I were in your shoes, I would be doing the same."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Thanks for the reviews on all the previous chapters and please let me know what you think of this one! I'm getting a HUGE amount of hits for each chapter just within a couple hours, if you are keeping up with this story I would really appreciate just a line to let me know how you think I'm doing! **

_**Shout Outs: **_

**SBMFanatic: I thought for sure that Jeff would take more time than he did...but I suppose he probably needs the money for his new home!**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: Thanks! I keeping hoping that this story is not too predictable...and maybe that's why people will come back to it!**

**Xinnlajgin: Lol...I actually saw Hornswoggle use it in a recent match Finlay had against Matt Striker. It didn't do anything, but was awfully funny!**


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

**Chapter 32**

* * *

"So do your kids watch Smackdown?" Teddie asked Finlay.

"Sometimes. Of course it's David's bedtime at 8, but he sometimes gets to stay up depending on the match."

"Depending on the match?"

"Well since we tape Smackdown Tuesdays, I call and let them know what's going to be on Friday."

"Your wife is a wrestling fan then?"

"No," Finlay shook his head. "She will usually watch my matches but she doesn't go out of her way to catch any of the others."

"Ohhh," Teddie nodded. Finlay gave her an inquisitive look.

"I guess I was just trying to figure out if she was watching a couple weeks ago," Teddie flushed.

He simply nodded, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Aye...she saw it."

Teddie cocked her head. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'," He shook his head. "It's no matter."

Teddie squinted suspiciously, but decided to give it up.

"I have a match tonight," she said.

When Finlay raised his eyebrows, she continued. "Against Beth Phoenix."

"Beth Phoenix," he sounded incredulous.

"Beth Phoenix," Teddie confirmed.

"Well that should be interesting."

"It should," Teddie nodded. "Especially since my best friend is visiting me tonight. She'll be in the audience." Teddie made a face.

"Well...good luck."

"Thanks...I'll need it!"

* * *

"You look really tired," Teddie observed. "I'd be willing to bet you're the most overworked superstar in the WWE right now."

Punk offered a wane smile. "That could be."

Teddie frowned. Despite the fact that he was talking to her again, Teddie was hurt that he had withdrawn into that tough exterior once more. CM Punk presented the picture of man who didn't need anyone, and who didn't care.

"If I can do anything to help..." Teddie tried offered.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Punk said shortly.

"Dude—that's just rude."

Teddie's eyes widened as she identified the speaker. The Miz was one half of the WWE tag team champions and one of CM Punk's main enemies.

Punk slowly turned around. "What?"

"She's trying to be nice to you, man."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Punk glared at Miz. Punk brushed past the shorter man, leaving the Miz to stare daggers at his back, and Teddie speechless.

* * *

_Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll_

_Well don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll _

Madonna and Timberlake's "4 Minutes" blared throughout the arena as Teddie made her first solo appearance. Fortunately Beth was already in the arena, giving her something to concentrate on and to help her forget about the butterflies in her stomach.

_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and Imma give you what you want _

Teddie was aware that her energy level did not quite sync with the music, but the cocky tune gave her confidence and it was a trait she was very much in need of at the moment.

The referee signaled for the bell. Beth stood for some moments just staring—almost as if she couldn't believe that she were facing Teddie—the rookie who wasn't even a real wrestler. Teddie bent with her hands on her knees waiting. It was an awkward and suspenseful stare down that ended when Teddie motioned for Beth to bring it on.

Taking several long strides forward, Beth seized Teddie by her long ponytail and yanked her head back. After having waist length hair for some years, however, Teddie had built up resilient neck muscles and to Beth's surprise, the move seemed to have no effect.

Beth kneed Teddie in the stomach, causing the smaller woman to double up. As Beth tried to gain the upper hand with a couple of hard blows to the head, Teddie surprised her by kicking out and sending Beth flying backwards into the ropes.

Irritated, the Glamazon attempted to lift Teddie to her shoulders, but to her surprise Teddie was too heavy and strong, easily shoving her away.

Teddie's confidence was building. Unlike Izzie, who had spent her time building up a large collection of deadly moves, the Glamazon fought in much the same way she did, slower and with power. Teddie had her own power however. Having grown up on a farm riding horses and putting up hay had taught her many ways to employ that strength as well.

Beth attempted to put Teddie in a headlock, but Teddie quickly slipped out of it and forced Beth back into the corner. Beth indignantly tried to shove Teddie off her, but Teddie quickly worked in a few quick elbows to the stomach before backing up.

Angered, Beth struck Teddie across the face. Teddie immediately charged her, ramming her shoulder into the taller girl's stomach and knocking her off a feet in a spear. She went to the cover, but Beth managed to roll a shoulder off the canvas at two.

Teddie was suddenly in control. She was able to drop Beth in a facebuster and went for another cover, but again Beth kicked out at two and a half. Undeterred, Teddie pulled the Glamazon to her feet and backed up for another spear.

This time, however, Beth was ready. As Teddie closed in for the kill, she suddenly brought her knee up, catching Teddie hard directly in the abdomen.

Sharp pain shot through Teddie's body like a bolt of lightning. It blinded her in its intensity and she nearly blacked out. She was vaguely aware that Beth was rolling her up for the three count, but the pain was paralyzing and she was unable to move. Beth raised her hands in victory.

In a sudden show of temper and aggression, she suddenly began to assault Teddie. The referee was yelling at her to back up, but the Glamazon paid no heed.The abdominal pain was overwhelming now and Teddie attempted to fight back to protect herself. But she had no idea where she was at this point and only succeeded in getting herself cornered. She was groaning and crying in pain, clutching her stomach where she had had her C-Section surgery just 6 months prior.

There was a commotion in the crowd. Through a blur of pain, Teddie faintly saw a tall blonde confronting the Glamazon.

"Who are you?!" Beth was demanding.

The girl slapped the taste right out of the Glamazon's mouth and charged her before the referees managed to separate them. Teddie rolled out of the ring. Her knees buckled suddenly beneath her and she fell onto her side, unable to move.

The next minutes she remembered as a haze of pain and blur of shapeless faces. Somebody was shouting for the medics and several referees seemed to be all talking to her at once. The first face she actually recognized was Izzie and then Ariel. In her confused state she was desperately trying to remember why Ariel should be there. She closed her eyes.

Words babbled and shrilled like lullabies echoing off a broken record. And then there was a voice seemed override the others. Struggling to open her eyes, Teddie was barely able to distinguish Finlay. She recalled a feeling of safety before she closed her eyes once again.

She came to when the cool night air rushed to touch and tingle her cheeks. She saw the ambulance and realized that she was the one it was intended for. She suddenly panicked, looking desperately around for Izzie.

"Gracia?" She whispered.

"Cody's got her," Izzie assured her, squeezing her hand. "They're taking you to the hospital now, Teddie. We'll see you there."

Teddie nodded and closed her eyes. The drugs in the IV were already making her drowsy and for now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

**Geez, poor Teddie. Not only does she suck when it comes to wrestling, she's injured now too! I guess you'll have to wait til the next chapter to learn the extent of her injuries...sorry but I've got another exam in the morning (last one!) and I've got to get to bed!**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: I'm glad you think so—I actually make it up as I go along, which lends a hand as far as "inpredictability" goes I guess! Jeff is very close to making his return...just a couple more chapters!**

**XinnLajgin: Lol...well make sure it's FINLAY vs Matt Striker...Hornswoggle had a very funny rematch against Matt Striker the next week, but alas! No inflatable shillelagh! ;)**

**Inday: Well, it looks like Teddie might be the one needing Finlay from now on! **

**Takersgurl35: Finlay and Teddie can't help being close somehow. Unlike Punk who can be somewhat of a loner and doesn't really have a need to express his feelings, Finlay is (slightly) more sensitive. :)**

**68 stones from a broken heart: Thanks! Yeah, I feel sorry for his wife too...we actually get to meet her in a couple future chapters!**

**AshMattXoXo: Upset isn't quite the word for it! But that's the least of everybody's worries now...**

**Medieval Mystic: lol...thanks! And thanks for the review on my other story as well! I haven't updated it in a while, but I'm trying to get this one finished first! ;) Haha, I usually write a new chapter everyday, but yesterday I wrote 2 because I didn't write any on Wednesday. And don't worry...you're not bothering me! ;) No matter what happens I have very big plans for Jeff...and he will be back in a few chapters!**


	33. Chapter 33

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33

* * *

Teddie awoke in a hospital bed. The first thing she noticed was that the pain was gone, save for a dull ache. Then she noticed the voices, male and female, sounding hushed and foggy through the sleepy part of her brain. Teddie opened her eyes. It was dark in the room and dark outside.

She immediately struggled to sit up but Finlay immediately placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful lass," he said gently.

Teddie frowned. "Someone explain to me what happened again," she said, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Two words. Beth Phoenix?" Izzie reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." Teddie nodded.

"And then this crazy girl jumped OVER the security wall to stop her," Izzie said, shooting a look at Ariel, who just shrugged.

"Somebody has to do the right thing," Ariel pointed out. "Security wasn't moving and the referee wasn't getting it done. I visited Teddie a couple hours after Gracia was born. I knew why she was hurting."

Finlay shook his head. "Apparently you were the only one."

"How did you ever get cleared to wrestle like that?" Isabella quizzed.

Teddie grinned sheepishly. "I didn't. I just had the basic physical required for non-wrestling employees."

"Damn Regal!" Izzie spat.

"Or McMahon," Ariel pointed out. "Teddie said he initiated this whole thing."

Teddie shook her head. "Well, I'm feeling much better now thank you very much. Can I go now?"

"Um, we can check with the nurse," Izzie said, adding doubtfully, "But they may not let you go tonight."

"Where's Gracia?" Teddie asked again.

"Cody's got her. Don't worry—he's not alone. Your crazy ass boyfriends were tagging along after him last I saw," Izzie said, rolling her eyes.

"Cryme Tyme," Teddie chuckled. "I don't understand why you don't like them, Izz."

Isabella shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I think."

"You're right. It doesn't," Ariel said with a straight face.

Izzie stopped, not sure whether she was being serious or not. Teddie giggled.

There was a knock on the door. A white clad doctor and nurse entered the room. Everyone turned to look at them expectantly.

The doctor smiled. "Well hello everyone. Just wanted to let you know that we've concluded our examination. You had a C-section six months ago, am I correct Teddie?"

She nodded.

"Well, the good news is, you're going to be fine. Nothing's broken. The bad news is you definitely set back the healing process. You've torn a lot of internal tissue and muscles that were still in the process of healing. Scar tissue is extremely sensitive and that's why the pain was so intense. I bet you were basically having the sensation of being ripped inside out."

Ariel and Izzie grimaced. Finlay squeezed Teddie's shoulder.

Teddie made light of the situation. "Better than having another baby," she quipped.

"That's true," the doctor chuckled. "But be careful Miss O'Toole or you may not be able to have many more. Now, I'm going to prescribe some vicodin and motrin, to be taken together for the pain. You can walk around and resume all basic normal activity, but nothing strenuous—definitely no more wrestling for a couple months at least."

"Rats," Teddie said, but there was little emotion or disappointment in her tone. "So...can I go now?"

"Unfortunately, we want to keep you here until morning just to make sure that there is no drainage or anything indicating that the injury needs further attention."

Teddie barely concealed her disappointment. She thanked the doctor, who nodded and left.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Gracia," Ariel assured Teddie.

Izzie added, "And she can stay with me, if she wants."

"I really appreciate it guys," Teddie said. "I don't know what I would do without y'all."

Ariel nodded. "We'll be back in the morning," she told Teddie.

The two girls each gave Teddie a hug before they left and Finlay and Teddie were alone.

"Am I going to get a lecture?" Teddie asked.

He looked surprised. "No."

"Oh...it's fine. Go ahead."

He sighed and sat down beside the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

"That you weren't cleared to wrestle."

Teddie shrugged. "It didn't seem important at the time."

"It took Mel nearly two years to fully recover from her first C-section," Finlay pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Teddie said tiredly.

He ran his hand over his face. "You took nearly ten years off my life tonight."

"Geeze—that's like, all you had left," Teddie teased.

Finlay glared at her.

"I'm sorry," Teddie laughed. "Honestly. I just couldn't help it."

"Who taught you to be such a smart alec?"

"My father did," Teddie grinned. "Blame it on him."

Teddie's cell phone started to go off where Ariel had left it on the stand beside the bed. Teddie picked it up and frowned.

"Aidan?"

"He's been calling every half hour," Finlay informed her.

"What does he care?" Teddie retorted. "He has a girlfriend."

"Your friend didn't seem to think they were going out anymore."

"Ariel said that?" Teddie shook her head. "I don't know and I don't care."

Finlay said nothing. Teddie hit 'ignore' and set the phone aside, noting how tired he looked.

"You should go to the hotel," she said. "You're tired."

He smiled wanely. "I'm actually supposed to call my kids about now."

"Well...go ahead. That is, if you don't mind me listening in. If you do, I completely understand."

He shook his head. "I don't mind."

"Just let me know when you're leaving," Teddie smiled. "In case I fall back asleep. I'm feeling kind of droopy."

He nodded. Pulling his cell phone from his back pocket he quickly dialed the number. Because the room was so quiet, Teddie could hear nearly every word of the conversation.

"David? Hello..." Finlay smiled when his young son answered the phone. "What are you still doing up?"

"Um, maybe you better talk to Maeve," the little boy quickly said.

Finlay chuckled. "He doesn't want to get in trouble for being up so late."

Teddie smiled. "I don't blame him. His father's rather intimidating."

"Hi Daddy," a sleepy voice sounded at the other end of the line.

"Maeve – you're up too then?"

"Yes Daddy. We're watching a movie."

"What movie is that?"

"Lord of the Rings. Have you ever seen it Daddy?"

"Little bits, here and there."

"It's a good movie Daddy."

"I'm sure it is. Is Catrina there?"

"Yes Daddy, she's here. Do you want to talk to her?"

"In a moment. I want to hear how you're doing first."

"I'm good. I think."

"What's wrong princess?"

"Jimmy Craig ran over a frog with his bike," Maeve said sadly.

"Well, don't you mind Jimmy Craig."

"But it's dead."

"Yes, and now when Jimmy Craig goes to sleep every night he will turn into a toad."

Teddie covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Really Daddy?" Maeve sounded skeptical. "I think you're just joshing."

"Well, does he ever sit still?"

"No."

"Then you know it's the truth. After spending the night as a frog he can't stop hopping."

Maeve giggled.

"Is David there?" Finlay asked the little girl.

"Yes...he's pretending he's asleep now," Maeve giggled again.

"Well, tell him it's his bedtime now."

"Daddy! You know he won't listen to me!"

"Put him on the phone, okay?"

After a long moment and some scuffling: "He's still pretending."

"Let me talk to Catrina then. I love you, Maeve. Go to bed now."

"Yes Daddy!"

Maeve blew a kiss into the phone.

A moment later, another girl's voice sounded across the lines.

"Hi Dad."

"Catrina, is your mother up?"

"She was sleeping on the couch but I think she's up now. Do you want to talk to her?"

"No, let her sleep. How's school going?"

"Same ol' same ol'. Why do we have to talk about school?"

"Because, I asked you. I want a full grade report when I come home."

"When's that?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"Good then I have a few days," Catrina said somewhat sarcastically.

"Help your mother put David and Maeve to bed, okay?"

"Yes Dad."

"And Catrina?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Okay, um, yeah, I love you too Dad. I got to go now—David's heading for the pantry. He's going to be on a sugar high if he gets into the cookies."

"Alright, you kids be good."

"We always do, Dad."

"Goodnight Catrina."

"Bye."

The phone clicked as Catrina hung up. Finlay sat with the phone in his hands for a couple moments, staring off into space. He sighed. He would never stop missing his kids. He felt many times as though he'd practically missed seeing them grow up.

Finlay rose and looked over at Teddie. She was lying with eyes closed and her expression peaceful. It looked as though she were asleep. Tenderly Finlay reached out, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. Bending over her, he softly kissed her forehead.

He turned to leave, breaking his promise to awaken her. She needed her sleep.

"Finlay?" Teddie's suddenly opened her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You're a good father," Teddie said softly. "I can tell."

"Thank you. That's something I've been sort of needing to hear."

She smiled sleepily. "Bye."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"How is she?" Shannon asked Izzie as she took Gracia from his arms. Cody had finally exhausted himself playing with the little girl and Shannon and Jimmy had taken over while Shad and JTG had gone to get some takeout Chinese for the wrestlers still hanging out backstage. Cody had already fallen asleep on a vacant bench in the hallway.

Izzie sighed. "She's fine. Wow – there's quite a few of you guys still here."

Shannon nodded. "McMahon called a last minute meeting after RAW...he hasn't been too happy with any of WWE's recent ratings."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Big deal."

Shanon shrugged. "As long as we all got our jobs, I don't really care."

Izzie frowned. "Screw that. ...I'm going to skin CM Punk's ass."

"Why?"

"Because! He's Teddie's friend! But he never showed up at the hospital and he's not here either."

"Actually, he did go to the hospital," Shannon said. "But they wouldn't let him in. They said they were still examining her and then they told him that she wouldn't be receiving any visitors tonight. How did you guys get in anyway?"

"Well, we were the ones initially with her, as you saw," Izzie explained. "Anyway. How are you?" She had hardly gotten a chance to speak to Shannon all night.

"Worried about you," Shannon admitted. "You better get some sleep tonight."

"Oh Teddie's friend, Ariel, is staying with me and Gracia tonight. In fact I just dropped her off at the hotel so she could get some sleep before we got back and she will be able to get up with Gracia in the morning and go back to the hospital."

"Well, that's good. Remember if you need anything, just call me," Shannon reminded her.

"Thanks Shannon. You know that means a lot to me," Shannon said, giving him a one armed hug.

Shannon smiled. "You could better show me by taking me up on that offer sometime," he chided gently. "I know you want to earn your spot here but it doesn't hurt to ask friends for help sometimes."

Izzie nodded. "Yep, and vice versa. I promise I'll call you if I need anything."

He squeezed her arm. "Now go get some sleep. You deserve it."

* * *

**Hey y'all – guess what? Jeff will be returning sometime within the next two chapters!! I have Smackdown to get through, but then it's Jeff all the way!!**

**As a side note...I'm DONE exams! Although I think I flunked the last one :-p ...I'm so glad to finally get a break! I've been in class every week since last May since I took both summer sessions as well as fall and spring!**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**jada951: I am so happy to be done! I had a C-Section, it will be 6 months ago tomorrow actually and I am still having a lot of pain at times :-p Btw, yes I do have a myspace...I have a photography myspace which is listed on my profile, username: freedomsflightphoto and then I have a personal myspace which ...it won't let me type the url here, but I'll put it on my profile page. :) **

**Xinnlajgin: Actually Beth Phoenix is my favorite female wrestler and the only diva I actually like! Lol...but since she's in character here and she's been really nasty since losing the Women's Championship (look at her assault on Melina earlier this week!), it seemed like something she might do out of spite and maybe to make a statement?**

**Inday: He will come around soon. He really is overworked – I mean, this week he was on ECW _AND_ Smackdown (which are taped the same night)! A little ridiculous if you ask me...poor guy!**

**Takersgurl35: Hope is definitely not lost for Finlay and Teddie. There seems to be a lot of feelings still flowing between them...and Jeff will return in a couple chapters—hooray! I'm still not sure what role he will have, but it will definitely be a influential one either way! **

**Westfan: Punk will wake up...eventually!**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: He will be coming back very soon now—probably within the next couple chapters! I have to write about Smackdown and that Championship Chase, but after that ...he returns!**


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

**Chapter 34**

* * *

A knock on the door woke Teddie. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see sunlight filtering in through slits in the shades. It was early, about 8:30, but it was morning.

"Yeah? Come in," she said, adjusting the bed so she was able to sit up. Other than a little soreness, she felt fully recovered.

She was expecting to see Izzie or Ariel, so was surprised when CM Punk entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Teddie smiled. "Ready to get out of this damn bed!"

"I came by last night," he said slowly, "but they said you weren't taking visitors."

Teddie shook her head. "Well...I never said that."

"I didn't think that sounded like you," Punk smiled. "You're always happy to see everybody."

"Excluding the divas, yes."

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked slowly

"Yeah—I'm supposed to take it easy, but other than that there was no real damage done."

"I wanted to talk to you," Punk sat down beside the bed.

"Well, I've got all the time in the world," Teddie smiled. "Go ahead."

"I'm not sure how to begin, exactly," he said, leaning forward to look her in the eye.

Teddie frowned. "Why am I getting the feeling that this is something bad?"

"I'm sorry," Punk said slowly, "If I can't go out with you..."

Teddie raised her eyebrows.

"I have been really busy lately with all the matches on Smackdown, ECW and Raw...and I _have_ been tired and cranky. I know that. I've been thinking a lot lately about you and me...and as much as I would like to see us in a relationship, I don't think I could do that right now. I care about you too much to hurt you, Teddie, and I'm afraid I might only hurt you in the long run. I've just got too much in my book right now to spend that time with you. And you've got Gracia to think about too. You both deserve more than that."

Teddie nodded. "I know. And I know that I probably wouldn't be able to fulfill all your needs too, Punk. I understand."

He looked relieved. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Punk?"

"Yeah."

"I owe you a lot," Teddie told him sincerely. "You were my first friend in the WWE and you'll always remain first. You showed a lot of maturity today by coming here and telling me all that, and I wanted you to know I respect you that much more for it."

"I didn't come here solely for that," Punk clarified. "I came to see how you were first and foremost."

Teddie laughed. "I know. I wasn't implying otherwise."

"So, is your family going to be all down your throat today?"

Teddie shook her head. "It may sound terribly old-fashioned, but they don't have television and they don't keep up with the wrestling. So I'm safe. For now."

There was a knock on the door and Ariel and Gracia entered. Punk rose uncertainly. His hand unconsciously went back to the small of his back and he winced.

"You'd better go get some sleep," Teddie urged. "You know we have one day before our next house show. Take some Tylenol and go to bed. I'll see you soon."

Punk smiled wearily at her. "I will. Thanks, Teddie."

Teddie shrugged. "Just do as I say," she chuckled, "And I'll accept that."

* * *

"Did you see that girl?" Vince McMahon referred to Ariel. He leaned back in his armchair and steepled his fingers.

"_Are you out of your mind_?" His daughter, Stephanie, exclaimed. "We already have more developmental material than we know what to do with! And you want to draft _another_ no talent spectator!?"

William Regal frowned a moment, pondering the notion. "I think it's a good idea," he said finally. "They are definitely crowd material and they don't seem intimidated at all by intergender teaming and opposite sex opponents."

"Are you kidding me?" Stephanie shook her head dubiously. "We haven't had an intergender showcase since Chyna!"

"Exactly," William Regal pointed out.

"Controversy—I love it," Mr. McMahon added.

"But why not use some of your OVW material for these matches?"

"Aside from Katie Lea, there are no women who want to or are capable."

"The show's ratings are on the verge of catastrophe," Regal added. "Any little thing we can do to boost them is considered a necessity."

Stephanie sighed. "You guys beat all, you know that."

Mr. McMahon chuckled deeply. "That's my girl. You know what to do."

* * *

"Heavyweights do not belong in women's wrestling. It's just embarrassing and it's a bad reflection of WWE divas in general," Michelle McCool was saying as Teddie rounded the corner backstage. It was Tuesday evening and the Smackdown taping was scheduled to begin in a few minutes.

Teddie paused, feigning innocence.

"Oh hi girls. Were you talking about me?"

The divas paused, surprised to see her and apparently a little apprehensive as well.

"Look Michelle, I may not be a size 2," Teddie said smoothly and sweetly, "But I'm willing to take you on anywhere, anytime."

Michelle was taken aback. "Okay...well, you know, you're hurt right now."

Teddie shrugged. "Anytime Michelle, anytime. It actually works to your advantage now."

"I don't know why you talk like you're such a great wrestler," Mickie said sarcastically. "You've never even won a match."

"Want to be my first?" Teddie challenged. "I see no shame in losing to Izzie or Beth Phoenix," she added. "They are two of the greatest women wrestlers I've ever known."

"Who I've beaten," Mickie emphasized.

"Not by talent," Teddie pointed out. "Beth has beaten you more times than I can count on a hand. And Izzie has never lost to any of you. In fact, as I recall she opened up quite a can of whup-ass on Kelly Kelly the other night. But aside from that," Teddie shrugged. "I'm not here for pointless female feuds. I don't care if I beat you girls or not because that has nothing to do with me or my goal."

"Oh yeah? And what is your goal?" Mickie mocked.

Teddie met her gaze with a hard stare. "To become WWE tag team champion."

"You're kidding me right?" Michelle explained. "There's no way in hell that's happening!"

"Not to you..." Teddie grinned cockily before turning heel on the divas.

* * *

A loud ruckus and boos from the crowd met Vickie Guerrero as the general manager made her appearance at the beginning of Smackdown.

"Can I have your attention please?" The woman demanded. "I have a prepared statement to make."

She opened her notebook and read. "The last seven days have been the hardest week for me since I became general manager. Contrary to what many people have been saying, I did not want to strip the Undertaker of the World Title. It was something I had to do. But with the title now vacant, I must find a new way to determine a new champion. Therefore, in two weeks at Judgment Day, there will be a match for the World Heavyweight Championship. And in the interest of fairness, I have decided that one of the men competing for the title will be the former champion, the Undertaker. However, if Undertaker plans on recapturing the gold, he will do so without the use of his illegal choke hold."

She paused as the booing grew louder.

"As for who will face the Undertaker, well, that brings me to tonight. I have invited any member of the Smackdown or ECW roster who is a former World Champion, or a current or former ECW or United States Champion to compete in tonight's Championship Chase to Judgment Day. Now, if the Great Khali was not back in India recovering from the Undertaker's choke hold, and if my fiancé Edge was medically cleared, then they too would be in the chase. But instead, that leaves, the Big Show, John Morrison, Finlay, CM Punk, Chavo Guerrero, Tommy Dreamer, MVP, Kane, Matt Hardy, and Batista. These ten superstars will compete tonight in one on one matches. The winners will advance to an over the top rope challenge in our main event. The winner of that match will go on to face the Undertaker at Judgment Day for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. Good luck to everyone involved, and the chase begins right now."

Backstage, Teddie sucked in her breath in excitement. Both Finlay and CM Punk would be in the Championship Chase! She turned to Finlay who had been watching the announcement with her.

"Well, congratulations," she grinned at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Well," he said. "That was certainly unexpected."

"What do you mean?"

"Vickie only has it in for one person and that's Edge," he explained simply. "Still, it's going to be a fight."

Teddie frowned. "You seem a little distracted tonight. What's going on?"

He hesitated. "The family's coming to visit around Judgment Day," he told her.

Teddie looked shocked. "I see... all of them?"

He nodded. "Aye. Mel wouldn't like it if I had a match that weekend."

"Well, who says you're going to win?" Teddie teased, coaxing a smile from Finlay.

"That's right," he admitted.

"Just do your best and if it comes down to it, I'll babysit your family for you come Judgment Day."

He gave her a strange look. She laughed. "I'm just kidding. I know you don't want me hanging around them."

"That's not true," he said quickly. It was Teddie's turn to give him a questioning look.

"By all rights you shouldn't," she said slowly.

"And why's that?"

"Because of this," Teddie reached out, and took Finlay's hand, indicating the ring he still wore on his finger.

Finlay withdrew his hand. "She left me," he snapped, "Or have you forgotten that?"

"Whoa...I feel the anger," Teddie teased. Then she answered, "No, I haven't. But I think you may have forgotten something. _I_ left my boyfriend."

Finlay shook his head slowly, crossing his arms in front of him. "I know all about that."

"About what? What do you know?" Teddie was confused.

"About the way he treated you. And the piece of shit animal he is."

Finlay rarely swore. Teddie squinted at him suspiciously.

"Nooo..." she said slowly. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. Your friend told me."

Teddie's eyes widened. "Ariel?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to _kill_ her," Teddie hissed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Finlay told her.

"Yes, it is. It is for me," Teddie shook her head. "You don't understand. I had it all. I was spoiled rotten. I had the house, the family, free schooling—the opportunity of a lifetime. And I threw it all away for what I thought was love. And love disappointed me. Love hurt me. I'm beginning to see it serves everyone in similar ways."

Finlay was silent for a long moment.

"It doesn't have to be that way," he finally said quietly.

"Maybe not, but that's the way it is," Teddie said bitterly. "When you get what you want, it's not what you thought and when you see what you need, it always slips beyond your grasp."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," Finlay replied evenly. "Because I haven't given up hope yet."

Teddie made a face. "Well, that makes one of us anyway."

* * *

**Wow – I've been struggling with my Internet connection...which is why I haven't posted this chapter sooner! (It's probably exhausted from live streaming Judgment Day all evening!) Btw, what did everyone think of that? Just my personal opinion, of course, but I actually thought it was pretty boring :( Just the same old Edge/Undertaker, HHH/Orton, HBK/Jericho thing going on. Cena and JBL could've been something but Cena hasn't been around enough for them to work up any real suspense or intense storyline. My favorite match was Kane/Punk vs. Miz/Morrison. I was actually rooting for Miz/Morrison, just because they make such good tag team champs...even if I can't stand them as people!**

_**Shout Outs: **_

**SBMFanatic: Thanks! ...I'm pondering what new angle I should use with the Izzie/Shannon situation now...I have a couple ideas, but haven't decided yet which is why there hasn't been as much interaction lately...more to come though! :)**

**Inday: Lol...having been in the hospital after a C-Section I can tell you—it helps SO much to have visitors!! My husband would go home all day and only come over at night. I loved having him with me then but of course we were trying to sleep! During the day I was SOOO bored...**

**XinnLajgin: Well I can certainly believe that saying! Lol...as the "loudest" person in my family I can say I've experienced that firsthand... ;)**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: I wanted to include the whole championship chase in this chapter, but it kind of ran away with me... :)**

**AshMattXoXo: Oh yes I have BIG plans for Jeff! (rubs hands together gleefully) Many chapters of torture and torment await that poor soul! And now we know (hopefully) why Punk has been acting all weird toward Teddie!**

**Medieval Mystic: Lol...I don't include Shannon quite as much because I simply don't know that much about him...having only been watching Smackdown for about 2 months. But I've watched his matches, etc on Youtube... and yes, I have BIG plans for Jeff (finally decided on what exactly they are, lol)**

**WifeofWrestling: Well, thanks for reading! lol—I update almost everyday so that's not something you generally need to worry about! ;) I hope you liked the update!**

**Westfan: Well, Punk opened up a little in this chapter. He basically was afraid of hurting Teddie's feelings by admitting he wasn't that attracted to her after all...**

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35

* * *

With equal determination Finlay and MVP battled each other during the first round of the championship chase. Teddie, from her position as photographer watched the match intently. She became slightly concerned when MVP went to work on the arm of Finlay, and was relieved when Finlay recovered to gain the offensive on MVP. The match ended in a draw, however when both men's shoulders were touching the mat at the three count.

After the commercial break, it was announced that Vickie Guerrero decided allow both MVP and Finlay to advance to the final round and over the top rope challenge. Teddie couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. Finlay had made it thus far.

However, the over the top rope battle royal proved to be taxing and deceptive. Finlay made it halfway through before being eliminated by Kane with a boot to the head. Batista and Big Show were the sole remaining survivors. Although Teddie was rooting for the Big Show, Batista ended up being the sole survivor.

As the tired superstar struggled to regain his whereabouts, however, Vickie Guerrero appeared, announcing that Edge had just been cleared to compete. The rated R superstar quickly came flying down the entrance ramp and slid across the ring to knock Batista off the ring apron with a low lying drop kick.

Teddie grimaced. She was far from Batista's biggest fan, but even she had to admit that Edge had far from earned his winner's spot. It was all one great farce—a facade.

* * *

"So, what's the story?" Ariel asked.

"What story?" Teddie frowned. She reached for the ring of plastic keys, handed them back to Gracia. Gracia squealed and flung them across the room. Teddie sighed.

"About Finlay," Ariel clarified. "I know you two were talking and then suddenly you quit talking about him. What happened?"

"Oh," Teddie quickly recapped the sad turn of events for her friend, including her recent conversation with CM Punk.

"Wow," Ariel said simply. "I'm sorry about that, girl."

Teddie shook her head. "It was bound to happen," she said. "I mean, I'm fat, I'm clumsy, I'm awkward—I have a child and I speak with a lisp. And I _know_ I'm feeling sorry for myself here, but I can't help it. I mean, I wouldn't give up Gracia for anything. You know she's worth everything. But sometimes I feel like my own life is over."

Ariel shook her head. It was true that Teddie was on the heavier side at a size 16, and that she was severely lacking in self confidence as a result.

"You're not fat," she began.

"Yes, I am," Teddie interrupted her. "You can't argue with me there."

"Yes, I can," Ariel countered calmly. "Look at yourself sometime, Teddie. You're big, but you're not obese. Your face is fine. You're not too fat and not too skinny. I mean, try being me sometime. The wind could blow me over!"

Teddie couldn't help laughing at her friend. Ariel had always been naturally skinny, as well as tall. She was one of Teddie's few friends who genuinely believed that people were made a certain way. She was thin and Teddie was full figured. Nothing wrong with that.

"I love ya, girl—you know that," Teddie told her friend.

"I know," Ariel chuckled. "But back to our topic..."

Teddie groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. Think a minute, Teddie. Don't worry about CM Punk or Jeff Hardy or any of the others. You _know_ Finlay thinks you're beautiful."

"I do?" Teddie raised her eyebrows.

"I was with you at the first show you ever went to—remember?" Ariel reminded you. "I saw him watching you for a while, when you were arguing with Aidan and after that. When they came out to the ring later that night, he looked right at you for the longest moment."

"He did? I don't remember that..." Teddie mused.

"Aidan was talking to you," Ariel reminded you. "Remember when I was elbowing you?"

"Ohhhh...yeah," Teddie admitted. "I couldn't figure out why you were doing that."

"I did it because he was looking right at you! And he looked at you again after the match, remember?"

"I do remember that," Teddie nodded.

"You blushed like hell," Ariel laughed. "When he told you he thought you were beautiful."

"I thought he was kidding," Teddie chuckled. "I mean, face it—I didn't know him back then. It was kind of creepy!"

"I bet he remembered you as soon as he saw you a couple months later though," Ariel told her.

Teddie nodded. "He says he does."

"You were pregnant back then, remember?"

"Not _too_ pregnant," Teddie reminded her.

"Yeah, but you could tell. If he liked you back then, I can only imagine how he thinks you look now."

"Well, if that's true, he hasn't said anything," Teddie sighed.

"He's probably trying not to scare you off," Ariel pointed out. "You're kind of a strange girl sometimes, Teddie."

"Thanks a lot!" Teddie snorted.

"Just carry yourself with confidence and don't let anyone get you down," Ariel urged. "If you're confident in yourself and your personality and abilities, others will be too."

"Okay."

"Anyway, I was just calling to tell you, I got the weirdest phone call the other day," Ariel began.

"Really? What about?"

"Well, it was from this guy who works with you...I think his name was Vince McMahon..."

Teddie sat bolt upright.

"...and he said something about they wanted to offer me a job..."

"No way!" Teddie squealed.

"As a 'diva' —whatever that is."

"Oh my God girl! I can't believe it!" Teddie screamed into the phone.

"I said no."

"You said WHAT?!"

"Well, actually I just told him I'd think about it. No offense, but I'm not sure I could take traveling all over the country like some people I know."

"Give me a break," Teddie rolled her eyes. "I know you, Ar. You're not going to pass up working with a full roster of drop dead gorgeous guys every week."

"Um, not really. But I don't know how I would tell my mom."

"Just open your mouth and say it?" Teddie suggested. She thought it was a little strange that McMahon was interested in Ariel, as the thinner girl was actually younger than herself, but was delighted that she would have the chance to work with her best friend.

"Well, I'll think about it."

"Don't think about it—do it," Teddie said firmly. "Girl I would _die_ knowing you could've been out here with me and turned it down. Seriously. You know you're my best friend!"

Ariel laughed. "Well, let me get back to you on that one."

"The answer had better be yes," Teddie warned.

"Maybe. Just give me some time to think about it."

* * *

"What's going on with Shannon Moore and Isabella Cena?" Regal asked McMahon suddenly.

"What—is something going on?" McMahon inquired curiously.

"There's rumors that they are dating now," Regal waited for the chairman's reaction.

"Interesting," McMahon shrugged.

"So, I was thinking," Regal leaned forward, narrowing his eyes slyly. "How about a match?"

"A match. I like it...what sort of match?"

"Shannon Moore versus Isabella Cena...for the Cruiserweight Championship!"

"The Cruiserweight? That title was retired." McMahon frowned.

"So? We reintroduce it, and let the women pit it out against men."

"Hmmm..." McMahon nodded slowly. "That might work."

* * *

**Btw, I'm sorry everyone, but I LOVED Katie Lea on Monday Night RAW ... when she accused Mickie of sleeping her way to the top I nearly DIED laughing. My husband came from the other room to see why I was making so much noise and all I could say was "Go Katie!"**

**Sorry, I think this chapter was kind of boring. But I'm working on the next one right now – should be much more interesting!**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**68 stones from a broken heart: Woops! I always proof read my chapters, but not the author's notes! Lol...**

**Inday: Well Punk and Teddie are definitely remaining friends...I decided instead that Ariel will make the perfect love interest in this case – she's got lots of spunk and sass and is a little prettier than Teddie ;)**

**JCJF.lover: Thanks – I'm glad you're still reading! :) Ariel's definitely going to become a big character though so watch out for her!**

**XinnLagjin: Sorry... :( **

**MorphineGirl82: Thanks! I hope you made it through the rest of the chapters – there's quite a few!**

**Westfan: Jeff will be back next chapter! **

**AshMattXoXo: The divas are so mean to Teddie because she's made it clear she dislikes them, lol. :) It's kind of a two way street, lol.**

**Takersgurl35: Teddie is bitter...for multiple reasons. Hopefully she can rise above her doubts...and I think Finlay may be just the man to help her with that!**

**Medieval Mystic: LOL...Jeff returns next chapter – YAY! ;) Oh yes, Hornswoggle will be more than involved...knowing him he will find some way to become the center of attention!**


	36. Chapter 36

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36

* * *

"How's your arm?" Teddie noticed Finlay flexing it. Their plane had been delayed and she and several of the other superstars were trying to lie low while awaiting the next available flight.

When he didn't answer, Teddie realized the fighting Irishman hadn't heard her. Shifting Gracia to her other arm, she approached from behind, reaching around to wave a hand in front of his face.

"Finlay!"

He frowned, catching her hand and pulling her around.

"Come in front where I can see you."

"Well geez why would you want to see me?" Teddie teased. "Nothing here."

"Just, come around."

"Okay." Teddie obliged.

"You know, you haven't really let me hold her yet," Finlay said, motioning toward Gracia.

Teddie smiled broadly. "You never asked."

"Do I have to ask to hold your child?" Finlay rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let me have her."

Teddie passed Gracia to Finlay. The little girl, who had been falling asleep in Teddie's arms, blinked at Finlay before closing her eyes again.

"Now that's something, "Teddie said softly, taking a seat beside Finlay. "She's usually not that comfortable around men. Looks like you're one of the select few."

Finlay touched Gracia's rosy cheeks gently. "She's beautiful," he observed. "Looks a lot like you."

"So I'm told," Teddie nodded.

"You must be proud of her."

"I am, actually." Teddie nodded. "Would you guess that when she was born though, people accused me of cheating on Aidan because he is Hispanic and she is so white?"

Finlay shook his head. "She is darker than you though," he pointed out. "Even with the blonde hair."

"And blue eyes, though you can't really see them now," Teddie smiled affectionately at the sleeping baby.

"Can we get one thing straight here?" Finlay said, surprising Teddie.

"Sure."

"You keep calling me Finlay."

"Yeah...so?"

"Finlay is my father's name. _My _name is Dave."

"Oh. Okay..." Teddie flushed. "Sorry."

"No problem. Just call me Dave and it'll all be straight."

"Okay...Dave."

He flashed her an amused smile. "So...when was this little angel born?"

"November," Teddie mused. "I was actually in school at the time and had to miss a week of classes."

Finlay raised his eyebrows. "One week?"

"One week."

"You're supposed to take six weeks after a c-section, crazy woman."

"I know. But I couldn't afford to fail. So I passed instead," Teddie chuckled. "Shortly after that was when Aidan and I started having serious problems. And then," she paused. "He became convinced I must've cheated on him somehow because, like I mentioned, Gracia is so white."

"And did you?"

"What?"

"Cheat on him?"

"No," Teddie locked eyes with Finlay. "No, I did not."

"And did you tell him that?"

"Yes," Teddie nodded. "Yes, but even after that we were still having problems, so I went back to live with my parents."

"What problems?"

Teddie frowned. "What problems?"

"What problems?" Finlay repeated, stressing the two words.

Teddie shook her head. "I don't know if I can talk about that," She said slowly.

"Let me see. I don't think I can discuss my private life with you either, Teddie. It's just too...I don't know ... personal."

"Okay, okay, okay." Teddie lowered her voice. "He came from an abusive family, okay? He grew up watching his father hit his mother, and so Aidan learned to also be aggressive when he was angry. He wouldn't ever hit me, though. Nothing like that. He was just sexually overbearing and controlling. Gracia was born because he refused to use birth control, okay? We did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, however he wanted. There was no negotiation, no reading between the lines. When he got bored of the same old thing, he had to come up with something new. He didn't care if it hurt me, the only thing he cared about was whether his needs were being met. And if they weren't—he would get physically aggressive. Ok? That's my sad story. Take it or leave it—I don't care. It's not something I care to remember, and I don't like to spend my time feeling sorry for myself, and neither should you or anyone else."

There was a long pause.

"Thank you for telling me that," Finlay finally broke the silence. "For the record, like I said, I already knew the whole story. I just wanted to see if you would tell me yourself."

"Well, I did."

Finlay cocked his head. "I could tell, you know?"

"How?"

"I've seen you take plenty of knocks in the ring and you never back down. It's when someone tries to get close to you, act loving - that's when you begin to flinch.

"Ouch. I didn't know it was that obvious," Teddie frowned.

"Not really, but you know. I've seen it before."

"You have?"

"I'm old—I've been around," Finlay joked.

"Oh," Teddie smiled. "Well, I don't think you're old. Well, old_er_ but not old old."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"I thought you would," Teddie chuckled.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as they watched Gracia peacefully sleeping in Finlay's arms.

"You know," Teddie finally spoke softly. "I know there's no point in saying this, but I wish things were different."

"So do I," Finlay locked eyes with her. "Teddie, I don't have anything under control yet. But I want you to know I'm working on it."

She smiled sadly. "You can work on it forever, Dave. But the fact is, your family needs you. And you need them. I understand."

Finlay nodded slowly. He sighed. "You're right."

* * *

Teddie was standing at the gorilla position, ready to make an appearance on Monday Night RAW. Regal had informed her that since she would not be making her return for another month, that she should at least let the fans know what that she was still alive and would be back. Although in light of Regal's sudden directions she hadn't had time to prepare a speech, Teddie had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say.

_Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll_

_Well don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll_

_I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both_

_Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
(Are you ready to go)_

_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want_

Timberlake and Madonna's "4 Minutes" boomed over the arena like thunder. Teddie made her appearance, walking carefully. Although she felt as though she were almost fully recovered at this point, she knew it wouldn't make a good impression if she were too bouncy after sustaining an injury that was going to keep her out of the ring for at least a month or longer.

Teddie smiled at Lilian Garcia as she accepted the microphone from her.

"Hey ya'll!" Teddie was a little nervous but tried not to show it. "How's it rolling tonight?!"

There was a cheer from the crowd, although many of them still did not seem to know who she was.

"Well, I don't know if you guys saw my match last week against Beth Phoenix, but...yeah. She kicked the daylights out of me. So give it up for Beth!"

Teddie clapped a moment before resuming her speech.

"Now, all the WWE divas are soon going to find out that it's hard to keep this girl down! However, I've been ordered out of the ring for a full month and unfortunately if I disregard this notice I won't be medically cleared to wrestle for a good bit longer! So I've decided that prudence may be the better part of valor and, unfortunately, you guys won't be seeing me in the ring for a couple of weeks. But as I stick out like a sore thumb – I will definitely be around!"

She waited until the scattered smattering of applause died down.

"Thank you all!"

Teddie lowered the microphone and turned to make her exit.

Suddenly, the familiar throb of a long missed tune filled the packed stadium.

_Don't you see the writing on the wall(Don't you see the writing on the wall)  
You're in way over your head  
You're gonna drown in the things that you said _

"Oh my...!" Teddie squealed with surprise and delight as Jeff Hardy burst into view. The crow screamed and leapt to their feet at the unexpected return of the high flyer. The arena echoed with the rockstar-like ovation.

Teddie waited with an enormous smile on her face as the rainbow haired warrior made his way down the entrance ramp, greeting the fans along the way. He entered the ring and crossing it, leapt onto the ropes. He rounded all four corners of the ring, saluting the crowd each time, making them cheer all the louder.

When he'd finished, he came to the center of the ring and without hesitation, opened his arms to Teddie, engulfing her in a warm hug. As he pulled back he spoke in her ear.

"Surprised?"

Teddie laughed and nodded. "Beyond words."

* * *

**Okay guys! Here's another chapter for you, since I've been "slow" on updating recently and I know everyone has been looking forward to Jeff's return!**

**Let me know what you think! I LOVE all your reviews—you guys rock!!**

**And now the _Shout Outs _for those very quick reviewers I love so much! :D**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Aww – well thanks for reviewing this chapter! I'm glad you didn't think it was boring...because I was bored while writing it! ;) No boredom during this chapter though – this one was FUN!**

**Inday: Well, Dave better hope it's not too late already – Jeff Hardy has returned!!**


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Izzie took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. William Regal had just made a guest appearance on Smackdown, with the announcement that he had spoken to Vickie Guerrero and they had agreed that the Cruiserweight championship was being reintroduced that night.

Izzie had been shocked to hear that she was supposedly in line for the title, and that she would be facing off against none other than Shannon Moore. She and Shannon had grown close over the past couple of weeks—and although they were not officially a couple yet, Izzie felt as though that line in the sand was about to be drawn.

"Nervous?" Matt Hardy stepped up to Izzie's side and hung an arm around her shoulders, big brother style. Beside him, Jeff smiled encouragingly at Izzie.

"You'll do fine," Jeff said. "I've watched you wrestle a few matches—enough to see you're no quitter."

Izzie nodded. "I know. I just don't know what's up with these intergender matches lately. Regal's got to be out of his freakin' mind!"

"He always was," Jeff nodded. "My best advice is to ignore him and simply do the best you can."

"Give it your all," Matt added. "No one could ask for more."

"You guys..." Izzie held out her arms and embraced them both.

"Where's Teddie?" Jeff asked as she pulled away. "I usually see you two together."

"Actually," Izzie said, "She's got a friend coming to the show tonight—a new diva I think. I imagine she's showing her around backstage."

Jeff nodded.

Izzie heard Shannon's titantron resounding throughout the stadium. She suddenly felt a little queasy. How could she fight against Shannon? And how would he fight against her? She took a deep breathe to settle the butterflies.

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
Are-are-are-are you are you patient,  
understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I've tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work for me _

_Baby, (baby)  
This situation is driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady  
But the one before you left me so_

Izzie's music signaled her entrance. The bright lights blinded her at first, but her eyes adjusted quickly as she made her way down the ramp, pausing long enough to exchange a few high fives with the fans.

As Izzie climbed the top turnbuckle, she glanced back at Shannon. She noticed the extremely worried look on his face, but had to look away while she saluted crowd. The referee lined her and Shannon up and quickly went over the rules. Shannon did not take his eyes from Izzie's face. His own expression was pained and he held him himself stiffly—as if he were resisting an unseen force.

Referee Charles Robinson signaled for the bell. Izzie planted her feet apart, ready for anything. Although she and Shannon had trained together numerous times, he had always been very gentle with her. But now it was war. It was a match set for pinfall and there were no shortcuts.

Shannon stared at Izzie a long moment. Izzie stood tense and ready for him to make the first move.

Shannon suddenly held up his hands and began to back away. He shook his head.

"I can't do this," he said to Izzie.

Izzie stood planted in shock as Shannon rolled out of the ring and began to make his way back up the entrance ramp. She couldn't believe this was happening—again.

This time, however, she wasn't going to stand for it. In one quick move, Izzie rolled out of the ring and jogged up the ramp after Shannon. Grabbing his shoulder, she jerked him around to face her.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him. "You can't do this—not again!"

Shannon was already shaking his head. He tried to speak, but Izzie didn't give him a chance.

"You're walking out on our match!" Izzie exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd do this to me a second time!"

"Look!" Shannon shouted in order to get Izzie to stop babbling. "I can't do this—I can't fight you Izzie!"

"And why not!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Shannon said quietly. "So please don't ask me to."

Izzie froze as she and Shannon locked eyes. In the background, the referee was counting.

"Eight!"

Shannon broke their stare down first. "I can't," he repeated. "I'm sorry."

"Nine!"

Izzie noticed the sadness in his face and suddenly her resolve, along with her heart, crumbled in bits and pieces.

"Ten!"

She placed a hand on Shannon's cheek and turned his head toward her. Standing on tiptoes, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Shannon instantly deepened the kiss, locking his hands around her waist and pulling her toward him. Even as the referee called for the bell, the crowd went wild for the couple, cheering and whistling until the lights dimmed and they were enveloped in darkness.

* * *

"I'm sure they're going to assign someone to train you," Teddie explained to Ariel. "You're going to need several weeks of training – at least – before they let you near the ring. There's too much of a risk involved if you don't know what you're doing. You could get hurt like me."

Ariel chuckled. "That is definitely something I'm going to try to avoid."

"Hey guys," Jeff Hardy approached the girls. His hair was dyed a mix of purple and black tonight, and he was dressed in dark blue windpants and a hooded Carolina sweatshirt. Teddie couldn't think but think of how handsome he looked.

"Hi Jeff," Teddie smiled. "Oh, Ariel—this is my friend, Jeff Hardy."

"Pleased to meet you," Jeff held out his hand to Ariel.

Ariel shook it politely. "Pleased to meet you Jeff. Teddie talks about you all the time."

Teddie shot Ariel a look to kill.

Jeff just smiled. "Good things I hope."

"Always," Ariel winked.

Jeff looked slightly confused, but shrugged and changed the subject.

"I hear you're from North Carolina too, Ariel?"

"Same town as Teddie. We worked together for a couple years, actually. She used to help me with all my boy troubles."

Teddie shook her head. "Ariel has a thing for letting guys play her. She's got such a soft heart she always forgives them and takes them back—even when they do the unthinkable—such as cheating."

"Look who's talking," Ariel pointed out.

Teddie shrugged. "I was married to Aidan. You weren't."

"No, actually I was smart enough to stay away from Aidan during and after you."

"What? No—I meant you didn't marry anybody. Not that you didn't marry _Aidan_," Teddie laughed.

Ariel gave her friend a sideways look. "What are you talking about?"

"I have no idea," Teddie laughed and shook her head as she shifted Gracia to her other hip. It as at that point she noticed Jeff was studying Ariel closely.

"Do you have a trainer yet?" Jeff asked Ariel after a moment's pause.

"No," she admitted. "Teddie says they'll probably assign me one within the next few days."

"I could help you get started if you want," Jeff offered casually. "I can't override a Vince McMahon ordinance, but if you're interested in getting an early start, I will be around all Judgment Day weekend."

Teddie frowned. Jeff appeared to have almost forgotten she was standing there—all of his attention was directed at Ariel.

"I'll think about it, thanks," Ariel replied, offering a brief smile. She too was suddenly aware of Jeff's attention shift and as sexy as he was, she felt strange with Teddie standing there, looking on.

"Let me know if it's something you'll be interested in," Jeff offered her one last smile. He turned to Teddie and nodded to her as well before leaving the two friends alone together.

There was a brief awkward silence between the two friends.

"Was it just me, or did I suddenly become invisible?" Teddie asked finally.

"I'm sure he knew you were there, Teddie..." Ariel began weakly.

"No...it's cool," Teddie shrugged nonchalantly.

"I hope you're not upset with me..."

"With you? No—of course not!" Teddie shook her head vehemently. "You're my best friend, Ariel. I'm not going to throw a hissy fit cuz some guy I have a crush was friendly towards you. Number one, it's probably nothing. Number two, if it's more than that, _you're_ the one I would want him to be with!"

"Whoa!" Ariel held up her hands. "Slow down! Don't be crazy! Even if he did like me and that's a super IF, you know I would give him right back to you!"

Teddie laughed at her friend. "Come on, let me show you our locker room."

* * *

**Now, I'm just curious as to what you all think about my original characters. Do I have too many? Are they believeable? I'm just wondering, because I'm actually thinking of adding ANOTHER OC to possibly pair with CM Punk. She would not be a diva, but would be part of the WWE sound crew...if anyone likes this idea and/or would like to be this OC, just PM me or leave a comment! :)**

**This chapter took me forever to write because I was watching Survivor Series 2007 and then DX's funniest moments! ;)**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: I get SO excited just writing about Jeff...don't get me started! Lol I'm hope you liked this chapter!**

**JCJF.lover: LOL...I feel like I was the last one to find out that Regal was suspended—didn't figure that out until this morning!**

**XinnLajgin: Of course it is! But because we already know about that, I just skipped over it! ;)**

**Takersgurl35: I probably should've offered a more detailed description of Teddie earlier on in the story, but I decided better late than never! I'm glad you think Teddie is so normal! Finlay definitely still has a fighting chance—heck what am I saying? He loves to fight!**

**68 stones from a broken heart: Okay, I admit I didn't watch ALL of RAW. I fell asleep on the couch right before the HHH/Cena & Orton/JBL match. ;) But I loved Katie Lea. **

**AshMattXoXo: Jeff is back and he will have a BIG part from now on! YAY!**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: Haha – glad you're looking forward to it! It will be interesting to say the least!**

**SBMFanatic: There will definitely be more Jeff/Izzie interaction in the future – plus a lot more Shannon/Izzie!**

**Hatter-Zombie: You bet!**

**Medieval Mystic: LOL—I definitely have big plans for Jeff now that he's back. Man, I missed him so much when he was gone!! Btw, I have been working on another chapter to my other story, but I'm searching for originality for it. I might tie it in with this story somehow. :)  
**

**Jen: I'm so glad there are people out there rooting for Finlay! It was something that I never expected, but I love it! **


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

**Chapter 38**

* * *

It was five days before Judgment Day and the Chairman of the WWE was pacing.

"I've never heard of anything so ridiculous in all my life!" The foreman of the WWE board's voice sounded over the intercom. "Teddy Long has told us that you've resorted to crowd pulling for diva material now!"

"The developmental material..."

"Is developmental material! That's what they're there for! They've received years of training for this, and yet you want to use some biddies you've pulled off the street."

"They've already signed the contracts," Mr. McMahon pointed out.

"All of them?"

"Well, there is Teddie O'Toole..." Mr McMahon admitted.

"Good. Don't let her sign anything."

"What?"

"If you think the ratings will go up because you pose some ridiculous intergender matches, then you're free to use the divas you have the available to you. No more crowd pulling."

Vince shrugged, knowing he was in deep water. "If the board feels that way, I will certainly be happy to review the OVW material."

"We do. And one more thing. I don't want to see any of those girls in the ring, with the exception of Cena's sister, for at least two months! Possibly longer for that last one—what's her name?"

"Ariel."

"Ariel—I want her reviewed and cleared by at least one certified trainer before she ever sets foot near a live event ring. At least two months – possibly longer."

"But if we keep her in the dark that long, the crowd will forget who she is."

"You're creative Vince—come up with something. Our terms stand. There has been too much abuse of power going on in the WWE lately and that goes for leaders all the way from Smackdown's General Manager to the Chairman. Despite your position of office, we are still the board of the WWE and we still have a say in this business."

* * *

Teddie was sitting cross legged in the hallway, supporting Gracia as the baby tried to stand on her own, grasping her mother's fingers. But although she was very strong for a little one, she had no sense of balance and tiring of the game, abruptly plopped on her bottom.

Teddie laughed. Standing up she lifted Gracia high over her head. Gracia giggled.

Although tonight had technically been given to her as a night off to recover from her injury last week, Teddie hadn't been given enough notice to book a flight home to North Carolina. Instead, she would be flying out tomorrow morning to spend a couple days with her family before heading back to resume work as part of the photography team at Judgment Day.

"Happy little thing, isn't she?" Finlay chuckled from behind Teddie.

She started. "Sneaking up on me again, are you?"

"Not intentionally." Finlay chuckled.

"Where are you headed?" Teddie asked curiously, rising and lifting Gracia to her hip.

"Vickie Guerrero," he affirmed.

"Want some company?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

To Teddie's surprise MVP was already in Vickie's office. Teddie assumed he was probably complaining about something. She paused just inside the doorway.

"What's going on guys?" Finlay asked.

"What you want man?" MVP whined.

"Edge," Finlay approached the former Heavyweight Champion and patted him on the back. "All that stuff you said about MVP, I think you're right. By the way, good luck," he added, speaking to Vickie.

Finlay hadn't worn his ring for the past few days, but Teddie noticed he was wearing it now. She frowned.

"But what I really came in for was that miraculous green tea drink you've got. I'd like some for Hornswoggle—maybe it'll help him grow a little bit taller."

Teddie bit back a laugh.

The door opened again and the Big Show entered, clapping his big hands together in mocking applause for Smackdown's General Manager.

"You see, I was ready to face the Undertaker. Til you guys pulled that little scam last week. And now, somehow, it looks good on both of you. You face the Undertaker, and he's about to lose his meal ticket."

"You need to remember I am still the General Manager," Vickie snapped.

"Yeah, what are you gonna be when Undertaker gets done with you tonight?" Big Show chuckled.

"You know what? Since the three of you aren't here to help us, you all are going to compete tonight. So, MVP, you go find yourself a partner, and you're going to be facing the Big Show and Finlay. And I hope the three of you beat the hell out of each other. Now get out."

MVP stared at Vickie. Finlay, still smiling, pointed at Vickie.

"Good luck," he said.

As they left the office, Teddie motioned toward Finlay's hand.

"What's up with that?"

"With what?"

"Well, I noticed you hadn't been wearing your ring for about a week. Now it's back on. What's the deal?"

"Nothing," Finlay said. "Why?"

"Why? I don't know. Perhaps it's the fact that you're legally separated, but legally married—living on the road, but going home, talking to me while occasionally sharing a bed with your wife who's really not your ex—maybe that's what confuses me."

"Stop," Finlay interrupted her. "Just stop."

"Stop what? You're a nice guy, Dave, but you're not exactly the most honest man I've ever met. People may not like me most of the time, but at least I'm honest."

Finlay folding his arms across his chest. He squinted down at Teddie. "I may have deserved that," he admitted.

"You did. You know what else? I don't know why you think Ashley Massaro is such a great wrestler. It's easier to get hurt when you don't know what you're doing—I think I proved that. And by the way, she's been linked to an escort service. Yep, _nice_ girl. Wrestling's her passion, no doubt about that," she said sarcastically.

Finlay frowned. Teddie turned to leave.

"And you know what else?" She threw back over her shoulder. "Jim Duggan is the oldest guy on the roster. You're only second."

* * *

Shannon was standing with his arms crossed in front of him, talking to Jimmy Wang Yang. Izzie stood and waited patiently for him to finish the conversation.

Realizing she wanted to speak to Shannon alone, Jimmy smiled at Izzie before he tipped his hat and left.

Izzie gave Shannon a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," he protested gently, turning so he could kiss her lips.

To his surprise, Izzie pulled away.

"Shannon, we need to talk."

"Okay," Shannon looked a little concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, I think so. It's just...us."

Shannon frowned. "What about us?"

"Well, I'd always promised myself that if I achieved my goal—that is, becoming a WWE diva—that I would let no man stand in the way of my career. That said, you're a very wonderful person, Shannon..."

"But you're breaking up with me," Shannon interrupted.

"No...wait. Were we ever together?"

"Izzie..." Shannon was shaking his head.

"No—answer me. Were we ever a couple? Cuz I don't remember having that discussion."

Shannon stopped dead in astonishment. "I didn't know it was a discussion we needed to have," he said incredulously. "I thought that we understood each other."

"Apparently not well enough," Izzie retorted. "I was just going to say that I needed to take it slow, but I guess we'd already jumped way beyond the relationship I'd pictured."

Shannon continued to shake his head, still looking stunned. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I made a mistake in assuming things were different."

"Yes, you did."

* * *

"Ariel?"

"Oh, hey Jeff," Ariel smiled at the rainbow haired warrior.

"You busy?" Jeff asked, motioning toward the phone in her hand.

"Oh, no," She snapped it shut. "I was just calling home to see how things are going. My sister wasn't there though. She and I are really the only ones who are close in my family."

Jeff smiled. "I guess it's starting to warm up back there now."

"Yeah," Ariel nodded. "It's been in the 80's all week."

Jeff cocked his head, studying her for a moment. She was taller than Teddie, and much thinner. She had an honest face, and wore very little makeup. As opposed to Izzie's open beauty, Ariel was endowed with a more honest girl-next-door kind of pretty.

Ariel blushed under Jeff's gaze. She diverted her own eyes quickly.

"Um, I think there's something you should know," she said slowly.

Jeff nodded. "Okay."

"You know Teddie?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she has a huge crush on you. She's liked you ever since I can remember. Like, a lot."

Jeff's expression changed to one of surprise and bewilderment.

"She won't mention it because she's got a daughter and all," Ariel explained. "But you should say something nice to her sometime. I guarantee it would make her day."

Jeff exhaled. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Yeah, so..." Ariel let the sentence hang.

"You're a good friend to her," Jeff observed, squinting at Ariel.

"I hope so," Ariel said. "She stuck with me through everything. She's the most loyal, unselfish friend anyone could have."

Jeff smiled. "Well, she's lucky to have you too."

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the late update guys. The last couple days have been CRAZY for me... :-p**

**There's a LOT of references to the Finlay interview in this chapter, so if you haven't read it, I updated the link on my profile page. (They took the article down, but I found somebody had copied and pasted it onto a discussion board.)**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Takersgurl35: lol...men can be can't they? And the fact that they don't realize makes them all the more so! ;) By the way, I forgot to mention I've been reading some of your stories, but haven't reviewed yet as I'm not very far along in any of them! But I wanted to tell you that I really love your characters – they are very original!!**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: lol...well poor Shannon THOUGHT he could call her his girl too! & I know! When Jeff came back, I started laughing and cheering until my husband went 'ssssh!' (I think he was jealous ;)**

**JCJF.lover: lol...well, I'm not a big HHH/Cena/Orton or JBL fan, so I didn't feel like I was missing too much! ;) I _rarely_ fall asleep during any WWE shows, but my daughter has been only letting me get about 3 or 4 hours of sleep a night recently soo...**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: lol...well fortunately Ariel is a good friend and is trying her best to point Jeff in the right direction. Oh and yeah, do you have any ideas about what kind of story you want to write? I've been busy lately, so wouldn't be able to write too fast, but that sounds like fun! **

**Inday: lol...sort of. :)**

**SBMFanatic: Izzie really does care for Shannon, she's just trying to be careful. :)**

**68 stones from a broken heart: I'll be honest, I missed ECW this week. I love Smackdown, but Raw/ECW aren't really as interesting to me. :) I save download every broadcast though and save it to my hard drive so I am able to go back and watch it later if I want. Oh and yeah, all that you said about the OCs makes a lot of sense! It was bothering me too how they all suddenly "appeared" at the same time and that was what made me ask. :) Btw, I already planned for Izzie/Ariel conflict...so no worries there – just haven't gotten to it yet. :)**

**AshMattXoXo: Yeah, I'm planning to maybe add another OC, but not until we've established the ones I already have ;) **

**HatterZombie: lol...Punk is cool any way you choose to look at him. ;)**

**Westfan: Ariel's trying to straighten things out...I guess time will tell where Jeff's feelings lie. **

**Medieval Mystic: Well, it's not Ariel's fault anyway. She's a good friend to Teddie. :) lol...yeah I wrote this chapter really slow (for me!) **

**MorphineGirl82: Thank you – I'm glad you like it! Here's another update... and I will try to get more out there soon!**


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

**Chapter 39**

* * *

Teddie's week off was passing all too quickly. She loved hanging out at her parents' farm, playing with the horses and taking fun photos of her siblings. It was the beginning of hay season, so she helped her family mow, turn and bale the hay, as well as store it in the loft of their barn. However, during the middle of the week, a sudden thundershower swept over the fields. While Teddie's mom watched Gracia, the rest of the family rushed out with their two trucks to attempt to rescue the precious hay. The rain blew across the field in sheets as they stuffed bale after bale under tarps and raced them back to the barn.

As hard as they worked, it wasn't fast enough. By the time twenty minutes had passed, half the field had been ruined. The dusty bales soaked in the pouring rain like sponges, and as they dried would quickly turn moldy.

Teddie's father planted his hands on his hips and looked solemnly over the rain soaked hay field from the barn door as thunder growled overhead. He shook his head.

"I really needed that hay," he told them. Teddie, Cassie and Matthias stood behind him with grim faces. After the severe drought North Carolina had been suffering for a year now, hay prices had shot up to ten dollars a bale for outside hay. And with eighteen horses, they easily used seven bales a day even though they kept most of the horses out at pasture the majority of the time.

"Are you going to try cutting the grass out at the new farm?" Teddie finally asked, referring to the farm that the family had visited, and purchased, during her last visit.

"I'm going to have to," Thomas said. "It's got so many weeds I was going to try and slip by with just mowing and seeding it this year, but I can't afford to after this loss."

Matthias nodded. At thirteen he was fast becoming the man of the family and although he and Teddie had often clashed as children, it was funny because now that they were older they got along extremely well.

"Well, I'm going to go inside and change," Teddie said finally, wiping her dirty palms on her wet denim jeans. "Then I think Gracia and I will probably head out to the farm."

"You're still planning on going out there?" Thomas looked surprised.

Teddie nodded. "Yeah. We need one night off, after all."

He smiled. "Well you two both promise to go to bed when you get there, right?"

Teddie shrugged. "I would love to—I can't speak for Gracia however. She will do what she wants, as always."

Half an hour later, Teddie pulled into the beaten drive and drove slowly up to the house, her windshield wipers squeaking as they fought the heavy rain.

The land had been divided up, and although the legal papers had yet to go through declaring the four O'Toole children as the owners of their respective lots, they had already taken their pick of the land, which contained three houses in good condition and a large area of open land out back. Teddie and Cassie had been given the first two houses—Cassie had chosen the smaller cottage home while Teddie had been happy with the also small, but cozy white house several hundred feet away.

The homes had come scantily furnished, but the O'Tooles had quickly added some comfortable furniture of their own. Now Teddie was planning to spend her first night in her new house before flying out the next day, bound for Omaha Nebraska, and Judgment day.

As she pulled up, she was startled to see a car parked in front of the house. She frowned, immediately recognizing it as Aidan's vehicle. She put her truck in park and secured the parking brake before climbing out to confront him.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted over the dull pounding of the rain on earth.

He rolled his window down. "Get Gracia in the house," he responded calmly. "We can all talk inside."

Warning bells went off in Teddie's head, and she hesitated. But then again, she realized that standing there shouting over the rain was going to get her nowhere.

Finally she nodded. "Okay."

To her surprise, he helped her get Gracia in the house quickly. Teddie had spread her raincoat over Gracia's car seat so the sleeping baby wouldn't awaken. Once inside, she switched on the heat and settled the car seat by the heater, making sure Gracia was tucked away securely in a warm blanket.

She confronted Aidan in the entryway. "What do you want?" she asked matter-a-factly.

"I don't know," he avoided her gaze. "I don't know where to start. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all I did to you. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Teddie raised her eyebrows. The words, the tone—they sounded sincere. But she had heard him say these things all too many times before she had left him. And it always happened again.

But he looked sad and somehow it tugged at her heart.

"Why don't you go home?" She asked weakly. "I said this is over. We're over."

"No, we're not," Aidan said gently. "We promised each other, remember? And...no matter what...I still love you."

Teddie started to shake her head again, but stopped. Was she really any better off anywhere else? In the WWE? She was an outcast. Punk had rejected her. Jeff ignored her. Finlay was married. Where did she belong? Could she, in fact, belong right here after all?

She hesitated a long moment. Finally she made up her mind.

"Come in," she said.

* * *

Izzie dabbed at the back of her neck with a towel and rolled out of the ring. For the first time in weeks she had been forced to exercise alone. Shannon had been avoiding her after their conversation earlier that week and she felt it was simply easier to just let him alone than to risk arguing with him again.

"You look hot and bothered," Jeff Hardy noted.

Izzie turned to see the former Intercontinental Champion leaning against the security wall, looking amused.

"I am at that," she admitted. "I didn't know you were there."

"I just arrived," he chuckled. "Shannon told me you were out here."

Izzie shrugged. "Did he?"

"He's feeling pretty low right now Isabella," Jeff said gently. "You know, he really likes you."

"I know...it's just..." Izzie trailed off.

"Just what?" Jeff asked.

"I'm afraid that a relationship will ruin all that I've worked for," Izzie finally admitted. "I mean, it happens all the time. Look at Lita. Take Krystal. They worked long and hard to get to the top. Then, once they'd finally gotten where they'd always wanted to be, they got involved with another superstar and it just killed their careers."

"So...you're saying that you think Shannon is going to ruin your career," Jeff said slowly.

"No—I didn't say that. I mean, I'm just afraid something like that will happen."

Jeff slowly shook his head. "Think, Izzie, think. Is your career going to spend the rest of your life with you? Is your career going to support you when you're injured and sick? Is your career going to sleep beside you when you're old?"

Izzie stopped dead. She shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know."

* * *

"You are going to be undergoing intensive training for the next several weeks," Vince McMahon paced back in forth in front of Ariel. "Since you have signed a contract with the WWE, and because I am required to pay you as one of the superstars, you are also going to have a job."

"Okay," Ariel looked a little uncertain. "What kind of job?"

"You will be working, temporarily, with the light and sound crew. You can report to Maya Marshall tomorrow morning...she will be able to show you the basics."

Ariel nodded.

Vince stopped pacing long enough to look Ariel up and down.

"Now," he said. "I've assigned you an official trainer until such as a time as you are deemed ready for a few public appearances."

"Um...who?" Ariel asked nervously. Since she was traveling with the company on the road, she knew she would probably be assigned an active member of the ECW/Smackdown and/or RAW roster.

"Finlay," Vince said simply. "He's trained the divas for years... including your friend, Teddie. I would suggest seeing him as soon as possible to let him know about the situation."

Vince waved Ariel off. "That is all."

* * *

"Finlay, isn't it?" Ariel smiled warmly as she approached the fighting Irishman.

He turned at the sound of her voice, frowning a moment before he recognized her.

"That I am," he agreed, offering her a brief smile. "How are you doing, Ariel?"

"I'm good," Ariel said. She cocked her head, pausing. "I heard from Ariel last night," she said finally. "She's having a lot of fun on her break."

"Well, she deserves it," Finlay observed casually.

"I have a question – I hope you don't mind my asking..."

Finlay shook his head. "Go ahead."

"What the hell is going on?"

He gave her a look that consisted more of amusement than the annoyance Ariel had expected.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look, the relationship between you and Teddie is none of my business. But I can tell you—she's as confused as I am. According to her, you came off as divorced at the beginning and then all of a sudden you're married. She's about two heartbeats away from quitting on you," Ariel added.

Finlay squinted. "You're right, it's none of your business. But since you asked, I'll tell you. The answer is, I don't know. I don't know," he shrugged helplessly, "what's going to happen. I don't want to be in this situation. It's not something I can do anything about."

"Isn't it?"

"Look," Finlay was growing impatient. "I go to bed every night wishing things were different. But I have children to support and they have to come first."

"Then why don't you let her go?"

He hesitated. "I don't know".

Ariel shook her head. "So you're doing this for yourself then?"

"What? No!" Finlay was indignant.

"If you really love her," Ariel said. "You're not going to ask her to sit by and wait until your problems resolve themselves. She's been disappointed by men for far too long for that."

Finlay looked away for a minute.

"Fair enough," he said finally. "I'll talk to her."

"Believe me," Ariel said. "It's the right thing to do."

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I've had a crazy week...my daughter hasn't been letting me get any sleep at all! **

**By the way, I am back to photographing horse shows, so I will be gone about every weekend for the next month. But I will work hard at updating during the week! :)**

**As always, thanks for all the reviews!!**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Takersgurl35: Poor Finlay is getting it from everyone lately isn't he? ;) He needs to decide where he stands... and soon!**

**AshMattXoXo: I really never guessed Izzie & Shannon would be such big hits! I'm really glad everyone likes them together!**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: lol – I just hope Jeff keeps his head screwed on straight this time...I started watching RAW for Jeff and I would probably quit if he were fired.**

**SBMFanatic: Well, Jeff had some real good advice for Izzie...hopefully she'll soon realize he's right!**

**Westfan: Yeah, she definitely does. She's already getting a little depressed, as we are beginning to see...**

**Medieval Mystic: Very true! The first impression is that Jeff had no idea Teddie was interested in him and he doesn't seem to know what to do about it...so far anyway! But we will soon find out because in the next chapter (hopefully!) there will be some interaction between them! You're right in that Ariel is indeed attracted to Jeff...which is why she revealed Teddie's feelings – not to betray her friend, but to direct Jeff in the right direction before she becomes too attached to Jeff herself!**

**68 stones from a broken heart: I might bring Teddie back in as a diva someday, but for the foreseeable future she is back to her position as photographer..y nada mas (and nothing more). I want to establish Izzie...and then eventually introduce Ariel before I bring Teddie back into that scene at all.**

**Inday: Oh yes –misunderstandings galore! Thank God Ariel doesn't seem to get confused very easily...!**

**XinnLagjin: Well, Teddie may be forgiving of Finlay, but Ariel isn't perhaps as inclined to be!**

**MorphineGirl82: Well, Finlay is certainly going through his fair share of confusion... and it looks like the girls are counting on him to make something of an impossible situation!**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: That sounds like a good idea! As long as we would be writing it slow...since I have a bunch of horse shows coming up! ...I will PM you soon to work out the details!**


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Her cell phone was ringing.

"Excuse me," Teddie said to Aidan. She frowned, not recognizing the number. "I should probably take this—it might be work."

She flipped open the silver Sanyo. "Hello?"

"Teddie? It's Dave."

Teddie couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she heard his Irish accent on the other end of the line.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Teddie said. "Of course."

He hesitated, and Teddie frowned. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I think so. But, we need to talk...about us."

"Oh?" Teddie didn't like the way this conversation was headed.

"I can't ask you to do this any longer, that is, to stand by while I try and get my life sorted out. It will mostly likely take years and I'm not going to ask you to wait for me."

"What if I want to?" The words just slipped out.

"Don't. Teddie, I can't be with you. Don't be afraid to get on with your life. You have many years left ahead of you."

Teddie was dumbfounded. She said nothing.

"You hearing what I'm saying here?"

"Yes," Teddie finally replied quietly. "I hear you."

"Then you know why I have to tell you this."

Teddie shook her head. "No. ...Not exactly."

"I love you enough to let you go," Finlay said finally. "Understand?"

A million thoughts flashed through Teddie's mind as she struggled for an answer. Sorrow, pity, betrayal, guilt...she shut the door on them all as she lowered the phone.

She rarely hung up on anyone, but the pain was raw and real. She knew before that she had liked Finlay. It wasn't until that moment that she realized the truth.

She had fallen in love with him.

"Is something wrong?" Aidan appeared beside her.

"I—sort of," Teddie stammered.

"Is there something I can do?"

Teddie hesitated. Finally she said, in a small voice that was almost a whisper, "I don't want to be alone right now."

* * *

"Are you Maya?" Ariel asked the young woman bent over the control board.

The brunette straightened. She was a fairly short, plain faced girl with straight mousy hair and glasses. Turning, she flashed a friendly smile at Ariel before extending her hand. "Yes, I am."

"I'm supposed to report to you," Ariel said, "I think you're supposed to train me as part of the tech crew or something. I'm Ariel, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Ariel. Vince told me to be expect you." Maya nodded. "I'm just part of the sound crew, whereas I think you'll be mostly working with lights. However, I've worked the lights a couple times before, so I will be teaching you the basics."

"Sounds cool," Ariel smiled. "Teach away!"

* * *

"Shannon, you're being childish."

Shannon turned to quirked an eyebrow at Izzie. "Hello to you too."

"Seriously," Izzie continued. "You need to stop ignoring me. I mean it was a misunderstanding, get over it."

"Get over it?" Shannon looked hurt. "I can't get over you that easily, Izzie."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Izzie...I don't think so."

Izzie frowned. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Izzie, I love you."

Izzie stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"I love you."

* * *

**Hi guys – I'm sorry this was so short! I had almost finished this chapter yesterday when I checked my email and found a message that the dynamic eventing pony, Teddy O'Connor, was euthanized after an accident at the farm. It may not sound like a big deal, but Teddy was an eventing celebrity, being the littlest horse in the sport. He was also on the short list for the Beijing Olympics. I've met him twice – the last time was just a couple weeks ago where we hung out at his stall and I took a ton of pictures of him.**

**Btw, I don't know if any of your are into original fiction, but I'm reviving my fictionpress account under the username Wings As Eagles...I am working on a new story I should have posted soon "Company of Angels"... :)**

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Takersgurl35: well, I could smack Finlay over the head right now...he's just opting for the easy way out! **

**SBMFanatic: Izzie has real cold feet...poor Shannon! I am feeling really bad for him at this point.**

**XinnLajgin: lol...yeah, pretty stupid huh? But Finlay's just as stupid calling Teddie over the phone to "break up" with her...!**

**AshMattXoXo: I agree – no career is worth passing true love by. :)**

**X.Hardy.at.Heart.x: I probably wouldn't stop either...but I sure as heck wouldn't watch it as much either. Now that I've actually gotten out of school for the summer, I've missed a couple nights of ECW and parts of RAW...weird because I'm not supposed to be as busy, but whatever. :)**

**Westfan: Yeah, definitely. Depression sucks... :(**

**MorphineGirl82: haha – Finlay's talk hasn't exactly have a positive effect on her...**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's not that long... I've been suffering from writer's block recently. :(**

**68 stones from a broken heart: haha – Ariel is actually based off this girl I used to work with. She was my best friend over there, extremely outspoken, opinionated, loyal – completely scatterbrained, nosy and forgetful. :) **

**Inday: Well, looks like Dave's taken Ariel's advice a little TOO literally...**


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

**Chapter 41**

* * *

"Love...me?" Izzie choked.

Shannon nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" The question just slipped out.

He looked surprised. "Because I do."

"What reason...?"

"Do I need one?"

"Actually you do."

"It's...everything. You're the most amazing girl I've ever known."

Izzie swallowed. "Well that was sudden."

"I'm sorry," Shannon apologized, "But it's all true."

Izzie was shaking her head. "I don't—I don't know what to think about all this Shannon. It's just too much all at once."

"I know."

"It's too soon, don't you think?"

Shannon shook his head. "I don't think so. I was married, Izzie. I know what I'm feeling."

"And your marriage failed," Izzie pointed out. "Look, I'm not trying to be mean—I just don't believe that one person can develop feelings for another person that fast!"

"I never felt for Crystal the way I feel about you," Shannon said firmly.

"You can say that, but you haven't been married for three years, Shannon. You may have forgotten some things—some...feelings..."

He simply shook his head. "I see you don't believe me. But I'm not going to stop hoping that you might feel something for me in return—someday."

* * *

"Teddie?"

"Oh hi Jeff," Teddie brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and smiled at the rainbow haired warrior. "What's up?"

"You're back," Jeff noted, offering her a warm smile.

"That I am," Teddie nodded. "It was an exhausting week, to be sure, but I'm back."

"Now that's not good," Jeff chuckled. "You're supposed to relax on your week off."

"Well, I did my best. But with Gracia, it's never easy."

Jeff smiled at the little girl, who blinked sleepy owl eyes back at him.

"She's getting big."

"That she is. Do you have a match tonight?"

"No—I'm just going to be hanging out with Matt backstage and watching the show."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Teddie smiled.

"With Regal as General Manager, and in light of your recent suspension, I doubt he's going to let you off this light again for a while."

Jeff nodded. "You're probably right."

"I know I am," Teddie chuckled. "Take it easy Jeff."

Jeff watched Teddie walk away. He was amazed at how her confidence level had skyrocketed since his suspension. She was still not exactly beautiful, but she was not afraid to joke and be herself. And the real Teddie could be kind of fun.

Jeff shook his head. He felt sorry for Teddie. He really did like her, but as a friend only. At the same time, he found himself being increasingly drawn to Ariel. What was a guy to do?

* * *

"Do you guys want to go out?" Cody approached Teddie and Jimmy Wang Yang, throwing an arm around Teddy's shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"Let me get this straight. You're asking me out?" Jimmy said. "Seriously?"

Cody frowned.

Teddie burst out laughing. "Don't blame Jimmy—Santino told him Boyfriend Holly was out of town this weekend."

Cody rolled his eyes, elbowing Teddie playfully. "I withdraw my invitation then."

"But I was going to accept," Teddie whined.

"We should ask Jeff and Matt if they want to come," Jimmy suggested.

"Actually they've already disappeared with Shannon and Izzie," Cody revealed. "I think they're hatching some plot to get those two back together again."

"What?" Teddie exclaimed. "They broke up?"

"I guess they had a little argument. Shannon assumed too much or something like that," Cody shrugged.

"Well, I certainly understand how Izzie must feel," Teddie shook her head. "Aidan could be the same way."

"So...where do we want to go?" Cody asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Well...I've got Gracia right now, so no bars or anything for me—I'm still under twenty-one anyway," Teddie pointed out.

"Fair enough," Jimmy said.

"I was actually thinking about taking Gracia to the park," Teddie admitted. "Before the show. She could really use the sun and fresh air."

"We should do that," Jimmy nodded. "I think everyone around here could use a little airing out," he said eyeballing Cody.

Cody threw up his hands. "Whatever it is, I'm in."

"Let's go then," Teddie smiled. "If you guys want to go somewhere to eat after that, I'm paying."

"No you're not," Jimmy said firmly. "But we're burning daylight."

"Let's ride," Teddie chuckled.

Fifteen minutes later, the trio found themselves strolling through the park. Teddie and Jimmy walked ahead, deep in conversation while Cody, Gracia hoisted on his shoulders, fell behind.

Teddie glanced back over her shoulder at them. "That boy will make a wonderful father someday."

"Yep," Jimmy agreed. "And a loyal husband."

"He reminds me so much of my brother Matthias," Teddie said. "They both manage to somehow be men and boys at the exact same time."

The sound of children's laughter was growing louder. There was a family ahead of them—a little boy and two girls were talking to a pretty middle aged woman with dark hair, seated on a bench to the side of the trail. Their accents were English. The little boy was full of energy, dancing around excitedly.

And then—a familiar voice. Teddie glanced up, and stopped stone cold. Standing at the woman's side...was Finlay.

* * *

**I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but I've been writing it half asleep sooo... :)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys blow me away!! I've only been updating every other day lately because I'm working on another story right now as well!**

**_Shout Outs_: **

**AshMattXoXo: I think Izzie is a little freaked out! :)**

**Medieval Mystic: I've heard that women who have come from troubling/abusive situations often inadvertently set themselves up for more hurt. Seems like Teddie's been doing that with Finlay...**

**Westfan: lol...Finlay isn't quite out of the picture yet! **

**SBMFanatic: Yeah – Shannon and Jimmy haven't been on Smackdown for a while! I miss them!!**

**Sweeney todds pirate lady: Well, I'm working on an original fiction story right now so my updating has been rather slow... the last chapter turned out short because I was really upset about the horse's death. :(**

**Jen: Well, as you can see, Finlay resurfaced in this chapter...there's still hope for him yet!**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Oh wow – train! I've only ever been on a train once in my life and that was just for fun. :) I actually thought the Cena/Jeff tag team match was kind of boring...but that was just me. :)**

**XinnLajgin: Ariel? Lol...true she probably should've known better, but I think Finlay deserves most of the blame. :)**

**Takersgurl35: Izzy IS a little freaked out...and Teddie's ex will indeed resurface soon.**

**Inday: Awww...he really does though. :) **

**68 stones from a broken heart: Shannon is so sweet, but in my experience, men do tend to have BAD timing...**

**MorphineGirl82: Teddie is really at an all time low right now...but things will get better! She's been through a lot, but it will be worth it in the end. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I am SOOOOOO sorry everyone that I have been away for so long. I had to take some time over the summer to work on some personal stuff and concentrate on my photography. But I am back!! If you are still around and reading - I cannot thank you enough!

**This is the last chapter of "SOS: Rescue Me". I know, it's probably unexpected, but don't despair. I will be posting the first chapter to it's sequel soon - entitled: "Shooting Star"**

* * *

Teddie's heart skipped a beat. She glanced back over her shoulder, and noticed Cody and Gracia were meandering off on a rabbit trail and had not noticed Finlay or his family.

But Jimmy had also spotted Finlay and glanced over at Teddie. She slowed her pace.

"Let's wait for Gracia and Cody," she suggested casually.

Jimmy nodded, understanding that Teddie wanted to avoid an awkward moment.

"Daddy, Daddy!" The youngest boy - Teddie assumed he was David - ran up to Finlay and jumped into his arms. Finlay caught him and with a look of affection tweaked the little boy's nose.

"Daddy, look! For you!" Maeve came galloping up, holding a fistful of daisies she had just picked.

"Those are beautiful!" Finlay praised her, accepting the flowers. "Thank you very much!"

As Teddie watched Finlay with his children, she felt a strange ache in her heart. She looked back at Gracia, and back at Finlay's family, and wife. It suddenly hit her that she wasn't the only person affected here. Finlay had children too.

Teddie touched Wang Yang's arm. "Let's go."

* * *

"Shannon? Are you still mad at me?" Izzie asked the other superstar.

Shannon sighed. "No Izzie. I'm not angry with you."

"Can we still be friends?" Izzie asked, making her voice sound just a bit pleading.

Shannon hesitated. "It will be hard, Izzie. You know how I feel about you."

She nodded. "I know."

Shannon sighed. "But I could never deny you friendship - you know that."

Izzie smiled and gave Shannon a quick hug. "You're the best, Shannon."

Shannon smiled wryly. "I wish."

Izzie cocked her head."

Shannon explained, "If I were truly the best, you wouldn't have said no."

* * *

Teddie took a couple of deep breathes to steady herself. She knew what she had to do. She shifted her weight nervously as she saw Finlay approaching.

"You wanted to see me?" Finlay smiled at her and crossed his arms - a habit of his.

"Yes, I did."

She paused, gathering courage. Finlay raised his eyebrows.

"What about?" he prodded.

"I'm leaving the WWE," Teddie blurted out. "I've been accepted for a job as a photographer for a real estate company outside Dallas, Texas."

A look of shock passed over the face of Finlay. Teddie hurried to finish.

"My last day is tomorrow. I thought you would like to know."

"Like to know!?" Finlay practically explored. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't know if I got the job until earlier today," Teddie replied. "A couple friends of my father's in Texas put in a reference for me. I would've mentioned it, but I honestly didn't know myself until a few hours ago."

"You're just ... leaving? Just like that?" Finlay was incredulous.

"Yes."

"What about us?" Finlay demanded.

"Us? Finlay...there is no us." Teddie felt her throat burn, and she swallowed hard, forcing herself to finish. "There never was an us."

Teddie tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and turned away.

As she rounded the corner, she nearly collided with the Miz.

"Hey," Miz spoke as Teddie turned leave.

Teddie stopped and answered without looking at him. "Yes?"

"I'm impressed."

Teddie looked around in astonishment.

Miz continued, "That was the respectful thing to do."

He held up his fist. Teddie managed to overcome her astonishment long enough to make her own fist and touch it to his in a sort of salute.

"Thank you," she said.

Teddie fought tears as she turned to leave. She would miss this place. She had come to the WWE looking for a fresh look on life. And though they may never know, her new friends had rescued her in every way possible. Thanks to them, she now had hope for the future.

Teddie straightened and squared her shoulders.

"Texas - get ready. Here I come!"


	43. Final Note

**Just to let everyone know - the first chapter to the sequel has been posted. It is titled: "Shooting Star".**

**Thank you everyone again for your kind reviews and for sticking with me through this story!**


End file.
